Soundwave's life on the Nemesis
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Soundwave being the first decepticon to listen to every problem and accomplish every task, as emotionless as he looks, hop on the Nemesis with him and you willl find one of the most sarcastic immature mechs on the Nemesis, if not even more sarcastic then Knockout, he dosen't dare to speak any of his thoughts to the others, but why is he so sarcastic and immature?
1. Chapter 1

Nemesis flying over the Nevada desert high above in the dark nightime clouds, Soundwave was finally alone in the bridge of the ship while the other decepticons were scattered around the Nemesis working elsewhere.

*Finally some quiet...* Soundwave thought to himself and sighed as he took a the quiet moment to look out the very large observatory part of the bridge.

The moon shined through the window glowing off of Soundwave's visor, Soundwave knew this was going to be his only break, knowing another break would present it's self far from know.

"Soundwave have you found the energon source that Starscream said he and his troops were mining yet!?" Megatron's rugged voice made Soundwave visibly jump and turn around in surprise.

"You haven't got distracted, by the shining moon now have you?" Megatron gave a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone as he did not feel the need to make a comment about the seekers non alert behaviour.

Soundwave did not hesitate to pull up the coordinates to the energon deposites on his visor for his master, showing the warlord he was working hard still.

"Good, I shall get Knockout and Breakdown to fetch it, you prepare yourself to fire up a bridge leading to the coordinates" Megatron replied to his communications chief.

"Soundwave cue the audio to the med bay, I wish to inform those two of thier mission" Megatron continued to speak to Soundwave as the eradicons came back from thier break and went back to thier many controls.

Soundwave once again wasn't paying attention to the decepticon leader standing before him, as he watched the eradicons return to their posts, *Must be nice to get a break...* Soundwave sighed in his head.

"Soundwave!" Megatron snapped grabbing the seekers attention, as Soundwave quickly returned his attention to Megatron.

"Did you what I said!?" Megatron continued to speak through frustration at the facelesss con.

*Sadly yes, I happen to get every word that comes from you...* Soundwave replied sarcastically to the warlord in his mind, he would have of thrown back his helm in respons to Megatron, but nodded his helm instead, and did what he was told.

"Knockout Breakdown report to the bridge!" Megatron ordered through the comm, just as Megatron finished the call Starscream entered.

"Starscream good, when those two idiots Knockout and Breakdown arrive in here, you can brief them on thier energon run" Megatron told his second in command as he walked past the grey seeker.

"Of cours master" Starscream replied stopping next to Soundwave.

"And Soundwave you are my top and most acomplished mech aboard, keep it that way" Megatron hissed before leaving the room.

"Geez what did you put in his energon, he never degrades on you like that?" Starscream turned to and snickered at Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron forgive me please!, I am fool!, Lord Megatron it's my fault!" Soundwave played recordings of the many times Starscream failed Megatron and begged for mercy.

"Alright alright so I'm not perfect either, you know you're immature!" Starscream gasped folding his arms and pouting.

Soundwave stared at Starscream before turning away from the seeker, and walked over to the monitor he was working on before everyone walked in.

"What is our task lord Megatron wishes for us to do?" Knockout asked in his usual sassy tone as he and Breakdown entered the bridge.

"I just got back from mining energon you two will take a few soldiers with you and retrieve it" Starscream replied to the doctor.

"Soundwave ground bridge" Starscream ordered turning to the faceless mech hard at work.

Soundwave sighed to himself stepping out from the monitor he finished up on and opened the ground bridge the second in command ordered closing it right after the two left.

"Ugh I hate mining it's so draining, that's what the miners are made for, why do I always have to go help them, why dosen't lord Megatron go himself, I'm second in command I shouldn't have to do that grunt work!" Starscream turned and faced the faceless seeker, and started to monologue to Soundwave.

*You think your job is hard, I have to listen to all of you bitch about every little thing that goes on, I don't want to listen to you speak, honestly your voices all sicken me!* Sounwave snapped at Starscream in his head, tired of listening to his chronic complaining.

"If Megatron just took the time to realise I can handle things very well and acomplished..." Starscream continued.

*I replay recordings to show how stupid you all sound*

"I can find and take the autobots down if he gave me the chance"

*I'm sure they'd hand you your ass...*

"Megatron fails to acomplish anything to do with destroying Optimus prime!"

*I don't care...*

"I could easily snuff that over grown ape of an autobot!"

*I love how sarcastic you are...*

"I would do quite well against the prime I'm quite vicious in battle"

*What are you doing here with those stilettos you should be walking down a runway with them*

"Don't you think Soundwave?" Starscream finally ended with a question.

*Zzzzzzzzz*

"Soundwave don't you think I would do well?" Starscream asked again looking Soundwave straight in the face.

Soundwave continued to stand motionless and Starscream started to wonder if Soundwave was even paying attention to anything he said, Starscream waved his servo infront of the mech getting no response, as one of the eradicons watched.

"Well then... you!, if Megatron asks, he was broken when I got here!" Starscream growled in a panick to at the eradicon before leaving the bridge in a hurry.

*Freaking idiot...*


	2. Silence is cared for

"Ha ha, shall we destroy the moon so you wont get distracted!" Knockout teased Soundwave for his earlier mistake getting a snicker from Breakdown, Megatron must've told Knockout after he had come back from the energon run.

Soundwave was finished all his work at the moment and was getting his daily dose of being teased by the other decepticons on the ship, as Knockout danced around him teasing him Soundwave didn't move anything until he had enough of the insults, he stuck his foot out and tripped Knockout off the catwalk and did not move himself to see the fall.

"You, you, look what you did!" Knockout whined after climbing back up, he pointed at the scratches and his cracked headlights to Soundwave.

Soundwave turned his helm and looked at Knockout and gave a slight head tilt at the mech.

*Now you look somewhat like a scrapper instead of a princess car* Soundwave laughed in his head at the squabbling mech.

"Oh don't give me that adorable innocent head tilt, you know what you did!" Knockout growled pointing a fingure at Soundwave.

*You're the first mech to find it adorable...creepy...* Soundwave gave a slight shiver and shook the thought out of his helm.

"How would you like it if I cracked your visor!" Knockout threatened Soundwave.

*Crack my visor, I crack your skull* Soundwave growled looking at Knockout threateningly.

"What's all the noise about?" Starscream hissed as he and Megatron entered the bridge.

"This faceless freak decided to throw me down and scratch my finish!" Knockout complained giving Soundwave a glare.

Soundwave vibrated with anger at the name Knockout called him, he knew mechs called him a faceless mindless drone behind his back, but never heard it directed at him before.

"Oh stop your pathetic whining, you're the only decepticon on this vessel without a scratch or scar!" Megatron sighed rolling his optics at the whining medic.

"Maybe you should be thankfull at Soundwave for making you look a little more threatening" Megatron growled walking past the whiney medic.

Knockout grumbled and walked out of the the bridge with Breakdown and Starscream in tow.

"Soundwave I have a new task for you" Megatron announced after the door shut, to the unamused communications chief.

*Oh Primus no way, you have more work for me, that's a freaking surprise, because I'm the only one who works, on this vessel of idiots who stick their thumbs up their ass's!* Soundwave sighed and nodded waiting for the task.

"I wish for you to accompany me, on a walk around the ship" Megatron said, making Soundwave throw his helm back in surprise.

"Don't act so surprised Soundwave, I do care for you" Megatron said turning and heading towards the door waiting for Soundwave to follow.

Soundwave did his so called adorable head tilt, and hesitantly followed his master, flooding with mixed feelings, no one had ever told him they cared about him, let alone no ever spoke to him unless they were bitching or commanding him.

"Soundwave I do care for you?" Soundwave replayed the recording of Megatron, as he and Megatron walked down the poorly lighted long empty hallways.

"...Yes Soundwave I do, even if I do yell at you for no reason" Megatron sighed keeping his gaze ahead of him.

*You actually have a spark?" Soundwave questioned sarcastically in his mind.

"You are my most cherished soldier, a well acomplished young mech, and well your loyalty is one of your greatest assets, and I..." Megatron continued to compliment and favor the comunications chief.

*Thanks I feel beter, knowing someone appreciates me, but please don't make this wierd...* Soundwave thought to himself as Megatron hesitated to get his next words out.

"I consider you to be one of my own, an adopted child if I must point out" Megatron finally spilt what he kept inside.

*That's... um... I don't know how to respawn to you... I'm flattered honestly... I guess I've seen you as a father figure, a very violent abrupt one but non the less...* Soundwave responded in his thoughts, he had never been in a situation like this before, or have had that much care put out for him from another bot.

"Sorry Soundwave I do not mean to put you on the spot or anything, I hope I'm not making this awkward" Megatron apologized and kept speaking to Soundwave.

*It's going to get a whole lot more awkward if you keep speaking* Soundwave sighed shaking his helm in response to the warlord.

"Well you probably geussed that, since I favor you over the everyone else on this vessel" Megatron gave a small awkward chuckle.

*I knew you favored me, I just thought you did because I worked harder then anyone else* Soundwave shrugged as they continued down the dark hallway.

"You listen, and aren't afraid to take things on" Megatron continued to speak.

*So does this mean I can get a five minute break like everyone else?* Soundwave though sarcastically, even though he was secretly overjoyed knowing his lord and master thought of him as his own metal blood.

**I wasn't going to make this a long story, but I figured I'd put a little more into it, other then just making it plain humour.**


	3. Who had it coming

Soundwave lifted his helm to the sound of the door sliding open and wasn't surprised to hear the familiar footsteps of an annoying air commander, coming to colect whatever imformation Soundwave had.

"Soundwave do you have the data pads ready yet, for lord Megatron?" Starscream asked with irritation lingering in his tone, walking over to the silently working mech.

Soundwave continued to type in his computer, he simply pointed over to a giant pile of data pads waiting by a couple of eradicons hard at work on their own monitors.

"Wow, you really do have nothing better to do" Starscream said knowing the comunications chief had always gotten more research then they could handle, walking over to the pile of data.

Starscream after grabbing all the data pads, struggling to keep them in his grasp as he walked past stopped catching a data pad that slipped, and caught site of Soundwave pausing at typing on his computer for a moment to think.

Soundwave was thinking for a moment, struggling on something he came across on the computer, he gave a small turn of his helm to see Starscream looking at him with a smug face.

*Do it... come on make my day Screamy...* Soundwave waited for the seeker to turn around and make a comment.

"Soundwave you get stuck on something, you might want to reach the answer quickly, before your master thinks you've gotten distracted again " Starscream chuckled turning away from the faceless mech.

*Alright that's it!* Soundwave growled charging at Starscream, making the seeker turn around in surprise.

"Ah, Soundwave have lost it!" Starscream screamed throwing all the data pads as Soundwave tackled Starscream to the ground, making all the eradicons jump turning to see the spy take the seeker down, and look at eachother.

"Should we do something?" One eradicon asked the one standing next to him to the left.

"Noooo, I want to see no face take down screamfest" The other eradicon replied in a evil tone.

"Soundwave I'm your superior, this is a capital offence, whatever you're about to do is going in your record!" Starscream spat as Soundwave got up and pinned him with his foot.

"If Megatron finds out, he will have your head!" Statscream yelled from under the spy's ped.

*He'll never know what happened, I'm incharge of the monitoring everything on this ship!* Soundwave laughed at the seeker in his helm.

Starscream struggled from underneath the communications chief's ped and looked directly into the blank pitch black visor of the violet mech, Soundwave pressed his ped hard into the seekers chest until Starscream shut his optics waiting for the next strike.

Soundwave waited a few moments before taking his ped off, making the seeker gasp and crawl backwards looking up at him in fear.

*Gotcha, you stupid asshole!* Soundwave pointed at the confused and frightened seeker, before turning and walking back to his computer as if nothing happened.

"Starscream where are my reports!?" Megatron growled storming into the room, making all the mechs jump.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor, did you throw all the data pads on the ground!?" Megatron hissed kicking a data pad into Starscream.

"Yes lord Megatron, my apologies I slipped" Starscream apologized scrambling to his peds and collecting all the scattered data pads.

"I don't need excuses I just need the imformation on my desk!" Megatron hissed as Starscream jumped past him with the data pads and ran out of the room.

*Whoa... at least he didn't get hit...* Soundwave kind of felt bad for Starscream, he didn't mean to make Megatron angry at him.

*Who the hell am I kidding, I don't feel bad, he had it comming!* Soundwave shook his helm and continued to work on his computer.

"So what actually happened?" Megatron growled looking at all the eradicons in the main control room.

The eradicons jumped and looked at eachother and nervously stared at Megatron in fear.

"Well, answer me at once!" Megatron snapped making the eradicons all cower, except one eradicon that stepped out and nervously pointed at Soundwave.

Megatron looked over in the direction that eradicon pointed and saw his innocent spy hard at work.

"What really happened Soundwave?" Megatron asked walking up behind the spy.

*Oh... fuuuu...* Soundwave sighed shaking his helm and smacking it into his computer, making Megatron raise an optic ridge at the spy.


	4. Everybody gets a turn

"Wow, I can't beleive he did that, I mean it's funny to me, but wow" Megatron snickered to his air commander.

"He showed you the footage I suppose?" Starscream said in a low tone, rolling his optics.

"Oh yes, it was funny, the way you screamed like a little femme!" Megatron cackled making Starscream vibrate with anger.

"Lord Megatron, do ever consider Soundwave may be loosing it?" Starscream hissed stopping the warlords laughter.

"Why the hell would you say that Starscream?" Megatron raised an optic ridge at the seeker.

"Well I think he is..." Starscream grumbled folding his arms.

"I know you two don't get along very well, but that dosen't mean you have to jump to conclusions" Megatron said catching the seekers anger once more.

"Jump to conclusions, lord Megatron, his behaviour lately has been different!" Starscream whined pulling up footage of Soundwave tripping Knockout off the catwalk, Soundwave whacking his helm against a computer, and scaring the daylights out of Starscream.

"Starscream, maybe you should consider the fact that maybe he grew a sence of humour" Megatron sighed shaking his helm at the seeker trying anyway to rid of the spy.

"Maybe you should consider the fact that maybe there is more behind that mask then just the innocent loyal spy" Starscream mentioned before turning back to his work, as Soundwave entered the bridge.

Megatron mulled over what the seeker last words were for a few brief moments, as Soundwave stopped infront of him and waited for Megatron to command him.

*Come on, say something already, you psychotic old mech...* Soundwave sighed looking at Megatron and waiting for the warlord to speak.

*Ugh I'm going to leave in about five seconds, what is taking him so long?!* Soundwave growled, tilting his helm in wonder, catching the warlords attention finally.

"Oh, uh, keep up the good work Soundwave" Megatron said walking past the very confused spy and seeker.

*What in the hell was that?!* Soundwave said looking at Starscream for an answer.

"Hey don't look at me, I Have no idea what that was, perhaps it was a glitch" Starscream shrugged and whined at the comunications chief.

*Oh primus, does anything besides whining come from you...* Soundwave shook his helm at the grey seeker.

"I would have been alert and ready for you" Stascream started to gloat to Soundwave.

*Why is it that you build up such a big ego, then Megatron comes and scrushes it with his big fat ass?* Soundwave hissed shaking his helm and leaving the bridge.

"Soundwave, how's chief kiss ass today?" Arachnid retorted as Soundwave passed her in the hallways.

*Bug repellant sounds about right* Soundwave thought to himself as he showed no body language towards the femme.

"Rude arent we, not even a hello?" Arachnid teased the spy as he continued past her.

*I'd love to say hello to you with a can of raid, and Texas flyswatter* Soundwave hissed walking faster and further away from the femme.

Soundwave continued his way down the hallyway, and saw Knockout and Megatron walking towards the medic.

"Oh look who it is..." Knockout started as he turned around to see Soundwave approaching.

*Everybody gets a turn today, don't they!?* Soundwave growled continuing towards the red mech.

"Mr. lets trip Knockout..."

*Onto his ass because he deserves it, ya got that right* Soundwave thought to hisself, as he walked over to Knockout and stood over him intimidatingly.

"Ummm... what can I help you with Soundwave?" Knockout laughed nervously as he slightly backed away from the pitch black glare.

*Nothing, just wanted to shut you up* Soundwave snickered, turning his attention to Megatron standing beside the medic.

*Sooooo Megatron, does this mean I get the rest of the day off?* Soundwave asked mentally.

"Soundwave I have new imformation about a new found energon mine, I want you to investigate with Starscream" Megatron didn't hesitate to give the spy orders.

*So is that a no...* Soundwave sighed slumping his shoulders and throwing his helm down.

"Soundwave are you feeling alright?" Megatron asked never seeing that reaction from the mech before.

*I'm feeling jolly, you're making me fly with my most favoritest seeker in the whole universe!* Soundwave sarcastically spoke, throwing his arms up turning and leaving the warlord and medic in confusion.

"Uh Soundwave, are you ready to take investigate this new found mine, it should be just as exciting as decoding relics" Starscream sarcastically remarked as Soundwave waitined for him to walk over.

*Hey that's way more fun, don't tease me!* Soundwave whined folding his arms and staring at the ground.

"Primus, you are to usefull to loose" Starscream sighed shaking his helm and rolling his optics as he walked past the spy, preparing to ground bridge.

*Was that supposed to be a compliment, cuase that's one I can't compute properly...* Soundwave kept his sarcastic tone, as he fired a bridge and left with Starscream.


	5. Starscream vs Bridges

"Well this is pointless, yes it's a mine, and yet again the Autobots are to stupid to find it" Starscream sighed, walking through and examining, the empty soon to be energon mine.

*I could kill you right now, just take you down, never to hear your whiney monologuing again!* Soundwave hissed, watching Starscream's every move, from where he stood still in the middle of the mine.

"Well don't just stand there being useless!" Starscream growled kicking a rock at Soundwave, who snapped out of his thought's as the rock bounced off his ped.

"Come on you uncharismatic bore, make a fraging bridge for the miners!" Starscream viciously ordered Soundwave, as the faceless mech turned around to see the seeker.

Soundwave silently turned his helm to Starscream, and gave a slight annoyed head tilt, who would never be able to read his body language, Soundwave quickly opened a bridge releasing a large crew of eradicon minors into the mine.

"Take long enough Soundwave, primus, and you, you all know what to do..."

*Uncharismatic bore my aft...* Soundwave grumbled, analyzing to position, two ground bridges.

"Don't be useless put more effort into... aaaaaaah!" Starscream screamed, as he disappeared into a groundbridge that appeared under his peds, soon to be flying through another bridge from directly above.

The eradicon miners stopped their minning, and turned their attention to the seeker flying through the bridges, enjoying the show, after getting yelled at by the seeker.

"SOUNDWAVE STOP IT, THIS INSTANT!" Starscream cried through gasps, as his speed through the bridges grew.

Soundwave the waited a few moments, before waiting for Starscream to fly through the bottom bridge, as soon as that happened, Soundwave removed the bottom, causing Starscream to hit the ground with a large thud and a cloud of dust.

"S...Sound...wave... I'm going to fragging murder you!" Starscream growled, jumping to his peds, charging going after Soundwave.

Soundwave visibly jumped and quickly made a bridge apear infront of him, making the charging seeker charge through it.

"Oof!"

"Starscream what are you doing!?" Megatron hissed viciously, after being tackled to the ground by the grey seeker.

"Huh!?" Starscream quickly got a glimps of where he was, before Megatron threw him off into a wall.

"You dare throw me to the ground unnecessarily, are you looking for a fight?!" Megatron threatened, standing over Starscream's confused form.

"No lord Megatron of course not, Soundwave did this, he was not doing his job, he was fooling around, I told him to stop and he threw me into you..." Starscream said, as Soundwave came around the corner into the corridor.

"What does Soundwave have to do with your idiocy, I do not see him here!?" Megatron snapped interupting the seekers excueses, completely oblivious to the faceless mech behind him.

*Oops wrong way!* Soundwave quickly pivited around, and quickly made his way back the way he came.

"There he is lord Megatron!" Starscream cried out, pointing behind him at the now running spy.

"Soundwave!" Megatron sharply snapped, stopping the faceless mech in his tracks.

*Fuuuuuuu...* Soundwave slumped over and dropped his helm, and slowly turned around, taking a couple steps towards the warlord.

"Inform me of why Starscream's yarns seem to keep blaming you?" Megatron sighed with annoyance getting tired of dealing with Starscream's whining, and Soundwave's troublemaking.

Soundwave stared at Megatron for a few moments without a response, before finally showing him a video of the incident with Starscream and the bridges.

"Soundwave..." Megatron sighed shaking his helm, inside he was laughing but on the outside, Starscream had the right to whine and complain.

"See I told you it wasn't me, stupid youngling!" Sarscream hissed picking himself up off the floor.

*That's it!* Soundwave lunged at Starscream, tackling the seeker back into the wall.

"Woah what is going on out here!?" Knockout asked as he came out of his med bay to see the two on the floor fighting, and Megatron standing there with his annoyance growing.

"Altight that's enough!" Megatron snarled pulling Soundwave off of Starscream.

"I'll get you, you stupid youngling!" Starscream hissed aiming his missile at Soundwave.

Soundwave quickly jumped and hid behind Knockout for cover, Knockout then quickly reacted at Starscream aiming at him, he waved his servos and shook his helm at Starscream.

*Yeah like you could actually hit me, you couldn't hit oxygen if you could see it!* Soundwave hissed giving Starscream the fingure.

"Don't even try Starscream!" Megatron hissed, lowering Starscream's arm.

"I think Soundwave should be punished for his insubordinate behaviour, lord Megatron, who knows what youngling sarcasm, and thoughts he's pondering!" Starscream whined, getting up to his peds and brushing himself off.

"I will decide on that Starscream, stop your whining, and go back to your job, and go deal with the troops!" Megatron snarled pointing Starscream down the corridor.

"Yes lord Megatron!" Starscream yelped, running down the large echoed hall and out of site.

*Ha ha ha, run bitch!* Soundwave laughed watching Starscream run down the hall.

"As for you Soundwave!" Megatron turned to face the youngest member ofthe Decepticons.

Soundwave tensed and cowered, waiting for Megatron to scream his punishment at him.

"Next time make sure I'm there to see the show!" Megatron patted Soundwave's helm, before snickering while walking away.

Soundwave sighed with relief, and relaxed as Megatron disappeared around the corner.

"Hey Soundy, make sure you save a seat for me next time as well" Knockout chuckled to Soundwave, after Megatron left.

Soundwave gave a small quiet laugh, as he turned around and nodded at the medic.

"I can't believe you actually pulled that off, that's hysterical, taught you well didn't I?" Knockout continued to chuckle, playfully elbowing Soundwave before chuckling back into his med bay.

Soundwave internally smiled, as he watched the one mech who raised from a sparkling, on the Nemesis, to the youngling he is today, walk back into the med bay.


	6. Flash into the past

Soundwave sighed, staring off into space, as he was finished with all his data pads, reports, maintenance, and whatever else you could think of.

"You know Soundwave..." Starscream's venomous voice, faded in from behind Soundwave.

Starscream slunk around infront of Soundwave, making sure the spys attention was on him. "If you are finished with your work here, please don't hesitate to leave..." Starscream smiled smugly.

Soundwave stared and gave a small head cock, before turning around and eagerly leaving Starscream to ponder in his own stupidity.

*Freaking ungreatful bastard... I do his work for him!* Soundwave grumbled as he almost stormed off into the med bay, too see what Knockout was up to.

"Woah, hello to you too Soundwave" Knockout chuckled, after Soundwave entered, almost running into him when the faceless youngling entered.

"Sorry... I wasn't paying attention..." Soundwave apologized with a sigh, as he followed Knockout to the middle of the room.

"No need to apologize Soundy, you didn't scratch anything" Knockout joked, while analyzing things on his monitor.

Soundwave gave an annoyed sigh, resting his arms on a near by medical berth, observing Knockout work.

"Starscream pissed you off again didn't he?" Knockout asked, reading that familiar pissed off body language the youngling radiated.

"Starscream's just an ungrateful piece of scrap, he dosen't even appreciate when I do his reports for him!" Soundwave hissed throwing his arm up in annoyance.

"You two have never gotten along, he's always been an annoying big brother to you" Knockout laughed, moving some equipment over to the other side of the room.

"Yeah don't worry I remember..." Soundwave internally rolled his optics.

_Soundwave was only seven Earth months old, and was happily sitting playing with his favorite red ball, in the middle of the least busiest cooridor, that rarely had anyone walk through_, _Soundwave made sure he wasn't stopping the soldiers, from being able to rush up and down the halls._

_Soundwave emitted a few happy clicks and chirps, as he rolled his red ball on the floor infront of him, he was too busy playing and being happy to notice the silver seeker roaming down the hallway coming towards him._

_Starscream walked passed with his data pad in hand, wanting to annoy Soundwave, he ignored annoyinf Soundwave at first, before changing his mind at last minute._

_Starscream quickly spun around, and kick the ball right out from under Soundwave's servo. "Don't play in the hallway!" Starscream yelled at Soundwave._

_Soundwave gave a surprised chirp as the his ball flew out of his tiny servo and down the hallway._

_Soundwave turned his helm, to see Starscream standing with a giant smug smile on his face plate, Soundwave stared at Starscream for a few moment's, before emitting a small whimper._

_Starscream's smug smile quickly turned to a look of worry. *Primus what have I done...* Starscream thought to himself, knowing he would be punished for making Soundwave cry._

_Soundwave then squealed in his piercing high frequency crying, causing Starscream's data pad to shatter in his own servo, and smash the remaining pieces as the debries hit the floor._

_"Aaah Soundwave!" Starscream winced before grabbing hold of his helm, trying to muffle the high frequence crying._

_"STARSCREAM DID YOU MAKE SOUNDWAVE CRY AGAIN!?" Megatron's gruff evil voice roared, from the closed door beside the two in the hallway._

_"No lord Megatron!" Starscream replied, scooping Soundwave in his servos, and running him down the hallway to his ball._

_"There's your ball stop crying!" Starscream panicked as he closed in on the ball, screeching to a halt a few steps away from the ball._

_He quickly placed Soundwave down on the ground, and watched Soundwave happily gurgle as he toddled over to pick up his ball. "Ungrateful brat, your just as ungrateful as Megatron..." Starscream scoffed watching Soundwave pluck the ball off the ground, little did he know Megatron followed him down the hallway._

_Blast! Starscream yelped as he was blasted from behind and thrown to the ground, by Megatron._

_Megatron then plucked Soundwave off of the ground "Don't listen to Starscream, he knows nothing" Megatron hissed, rubbing the sparklings helm, receiving purrs from the faceless tiny sparkling._

_Meanwhile Starscream groaned in pain on the floor, while Knockout came around the corner to retrieve Soundwave._

_"Dare I even asked, what happened to poor Starscream?" Knockout sighed as Megatron handed Soundwave to Knockout._

_"Hopefully this is the last time I have to teach Starscream, to not upset Soundwave" Megatron scoffed giving Starscream an evil glare._

"And to be honest I don't think you ever will get along, it's just the way it is" Knockout shrugged walking back to his monitor.

"You really think so?" Soundwave asked, resting his helm on one of his servos.

well, you're sound enough, but Starscream has always had that lust for power, you've alway's been Megatron's favorite, and when he gets to boss you around he lets the whole universe know, putting you thro..."

"Utter misery... I just hate him..." Soundwave growled, pushing off the medical berth.

"Soundwave just keep yourself cool, Megatron will see to his behaviour and put an end to it for a while, just remember, Starscream is here just for pure entertainment"

"Ha ha, yeah ok, thanks" Soundwave chuckled, internallys smilling at Knockout.

"Glad to have helped"

"Soundwave, there you are!" Starscream hissed as Soundwave stepped out of the med bay.

"We need you to come back and analyze the systems running" Starscream scoffed, gesturing back to the bridge of the ship.

Soundwave nodded and passively walked back to his post in the bridge.

*Of course you need me to do your sinple work that you're to lazy to do, sometimes I swear you're lazier then Megatron, when it come's to work* Soundwave scoffed to himself, as he started typing on an unoccupied monitor, Starscream watching closely, as he paced around the bridge, making sure everyone was working.

"Starscream!?" Starscream gasped and visibly jumped, to the sound of Megatron's deep growling voice, come on his comm.

"Yes lord Megatron?" Stascream gulped, hoping he wasn't in trouble for no reason.

"Do you have Soundwave with you?" Megatron asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Yes of course master, why do you ask?" Starscream asked, practically feeling Megatron roll his optics.

"Please send him to me imediately" Megatron hissed, ending the call.

"...Soundwave!" Stasrcream called, walking up the catwalk, back to the faceless youngling hard at work.

*Now what the frag, are you going to monologue about now...* Soundwave threw his helm back in annoyance.

"Oh shut up Soundwave!" Starscream grolwed, in response to Soundwave's annoyed body language.

*Did you seriously tell me to shut up, you stupid idiot, how much quieter can I get!?* Soundwave dropped his helm, then stared at Starscream like he was an idiot.

"Get your annoying youngling aft, in gear, our lordships wishes to see you, hopefully beat some sence into you!" Starscream snorted, waving Soundwave out the door.

*Oh you're sooooo lucky that I don't want to keep lord Megatron waiting, cause I'm about to go all superior on your ass!* Soundwave hissed, quickly leaving the premises Starscream was in.


	7. Emotional cons

Knockout smiled as he past Soundwave, on the way into the ships bridge, Soundwave gave a small wave acknowledging Knockout's friendly smile.

"Hey Screamy, something crawling on your nervse already?" Knockout snorted, as he approached the temperamental seeker.

"That blasted Soundwave gets all the fragging praise from Megatron, while I get the scrap from him!" Starscream hissed clenching his claws into a fist.

"Soundwave deserves it, look at the work he does" Knockout scoffed, leaning against a computer board.

"And I don't!?"

"Last time I checked, everytime when I walk in here, you stand around acting like you're oh so high and mighty, while screaming at the soldiers, and pressuring Soundwave into doing your work for you!" Knockout snapped, making Starscream's annoyed expresion, quickly change to a guilty shocked expresion.

"Soundwave lives for that stuff, he's nothing more then an advanced surveillance drone" Starscream scoffed puffing his chest out while looking away from Knockout.

"I dare you to say that directly to Soundwave" Knockout retorted, pushing off the computer he leaned against.

"Well he is, uncharismatic bore, he shows no emotions, and if he does, who the hell knows when he is, or who can even tell!" Starscream hissed, flailing his arms in rage, at the doctor.

"Soundwave, good glad you got the message to meet with me" Megatron greeted, as the slender bioluminescent youngling entered his office.

*Uhuh, sure, what do you want...* Soundwave sighed in his mind, dead still, waiting for Megatron to continue.

"I was advised, that if you are to stay in this excellent achievable state, that has kept this ship and crew in check" Megatron said, as he paced around the silent youngling.

*Where the hell is this going?* Soundwave questioned, as Megatron circled around him.

"That I need to relieve you from your stressful work, and give a break, I give you two earth days, to take your break" Megatron announced, finally stopping by a wall and leaning against it.

*The frag is a break, did I do something wrong to deserve this?* Soundwave pondered, tilting his helm in confusion, at the warlord.

Megatron snickered pushing off the wall. "You don't understand, do you, ha ha ha, a break doing nothing, no work, no data pads, no maintenance..."

*What why, I like that stuff!?* Soundwave began to panick, and wonder if he was being punished for no reason.

"And best of all, no getting bossed around by Starscream" Megatron finished, catching Soundwave's attention.

*No Starscream?* Soundwave visibly lit with joy and excitment, after hearing what the warlord said.

"Un, there, figured that would catch your attention, so do you accept the offer?" Megatron smiled with a chuckle, seeing the light body language change in the youngling.

*I'm an idiot if I say no!* Soundwave eagerly nodded in agreement, recieving a chuckle from Megatron.

"Very well, be on your way" Megatron snickered, shoeing Soundwave out of his office.

Knockout raised an optic ridge as he approached Megatron's headquarters, seeing Megatron push Soundwave out of his office.

*Don't ask...* Soundwave shrugged, walking past the maroon medic.

"Sooo, I'm assuming, you didn't tell him?" Knockout sighed, walking into Megatron's office, as the door hissed shut behind him.

"Of course I did...n't..." Megatron snapped, throwing his helm back in annoyance.

Knockout snorted placing his servos on his hips, rolling his optics and shaking his helm.

"I kind of did..."

"Kind of, how so?!" Knockout irritatedly replied.

"I told him, I saw him as my own..." Megatron smiled nervously at Knockout.

"Lord Megatron that's not the same thing!" Knockout whined, facepalming.

"Well it's a lot harder then you think!" Megatron growled, flailing his arms in anger.

"No it's not, all you have to do is say, Soundwave, hey, geuss what, you're my son!" Knockout spat, throwing his helm back in annoyance.

"Yeah sure, of course it would be easy for you, you looked after him!" Megatron growled, swinging his arm at Knockout, backing him into a wall, missing the medic by inches.

"Yes, but I only looked after him, because you were busy conquering Cybertron, come on my liege, Prime has that scout, and the scout knows he's his kid, come on lord Megatron your nephew knows of his father"

"Well it's hard, when I'm a sparkless cold blooded killer who dosen't care, while Prime, likes magica, ponies that fly through the sky, and that youngling of his chases butterflies, meanwhile Soundwave is an, emotionless surveillance drone" Megatron sighed backing away from Knockout, before gazing at the wall to his left.

"You may be a cold blooded killer, but Soundwave is no emotionless drone, he is a lost kid in a war, " Knockout sighed, before leaving the warlords office.

"Ugh, what is this turning into, emotions with Decepticons" Megatron rolled his optics planting himself down in his chair.

Meanwhile, Soundwave wondered about in the large cooridors of the Nemesis, stumped on what he should do with his break.

Soundwave noticed, the Eradicon soldiers made sure they stayed clear of him, when he wondered the hallways, the silent youngling always seemed to keep them on edge, even though Soundwave has never done anything to hurt them.

Perhaps it was his silence that frightened them, never knowing weather he was going to strike or not, or weather he was upset or not, or perhaps it was the rumours that Starscream has said about him, simply because he is either scared of him himself or he just simply does it in spite.

Today Soundwave figured why not have a little fun, since he gets a break, why not.

*Alright, lets test the waters, and see how affraid of me you really are!* Soundwave snickered to himself, as he was about to pass two eradicons walking in the opposite direction.

Soundwave then pretended to charge at the two soldiers, who quickly squeeled with fright and cowered, Soundwave stopped inches away from the cowering mechs, who then stopped cowering and stared at Soundwave.

Soundwave pointed a fingure at the two. *Gotcha!* Soundwave laughed internally, before continuing down the hall, leaving the two puzzled, by Soundwave's odd behaviour.

*Oh that was fun, primus can't remember the last time I did somthing like that...* Soundwave chuckled to himself as he continued down an empty hallway.

*Hey Laserbeak, we should go divebomb them!* Soundwave chimed, as he deployed Laserbeak, before transforming and flying down the cooridoor with Laserbeak, going to cause trouble.


	8. Let the truth be told

"Lord Megatron Soundwave is..."

"I know, I know, Starscream, I've got the whole army, and you whining to me, about Soundwave scaring the hell out of you all!" Megatron snarled, Starscream by his side, as he stormed down the hallway that Soundwave was coming down in his jet mode.

"Soundwave!" Megatron growled, as Soundwave came into sight.

*Scrap!* Soundwave not thinking, transformed with out slowing down, and flew into both Megatron and Starscream, knocking both of them a down.

*Ha ha, that was awesome!* Soundwave laughed to himself, while the two he knocked down, groaned in pain and annoyance.

*But I'm in a lot of scrap!* Soundwave winced, as he was grabbed and pulled up by the back of his neck, by familiar large, angry, claws.

"What are you doing, teasing all the soldiers, and flying around the ship like a maniac!?" Megatron snarled, giving Soundwave a small violent shake, as his grip tightened.

*Stop please, I didn't mean to upset you!* Soundwave cried in pain, as he curled up in pain, and tried to use his thin fingures, to paw at the angry warlords arm, that held him up.

"Oh I'm sorry am I hurting you!?" Megatron hissed, with sarcasm dripping off his words.

Soundwave gave a weak nod, and continued to struggle, only the more he struggled the tighter the grip got.

"Then do not annoy the troops, or this will not be the last time pain from me will strike you!" Megatron scolded, releasing Soundwave, watching him fall but land on his peds.

"See master, you're a very good strict father to your youngling..." Starscream started to say to Megatron, before getting a glare from Megatron, and grabbing Soundwave's full attention.

"Oops... I said that infront of him didn't I..." Starscream gave a nervouse but smug smile, watching Soundwave's body language turn from apologetic, to angry and confused.

*Come again!?* Soundwave thought, while rubbing the back of his neck, staring at Megatron, who looked frustrated with guilt, and annoyance.

"Strict father to your youngling?" Soundwave replayed the recording of Starscream, and stared at Megatron and Starscream, very confused at why that was said.

"Geuss you'll have to tell him now, lord Megatron" Starscream smugly retorted, shooting Soundwave an evil smile.

*Tell me what?*

"Starscream shut up!" Megatron hissed, at Starscream, who couldn't help but snicker at the warlords current situation.

*Fragging lunatics...* Soundwave shook his helm, berore turning and walking away from the arguing older mechs.

"I'm shutting up, I'm shutting up, sorry!" Starscream cackled, trying to calm himself down, meanwhile an angry fire grew within the warlord.

"Soundwave, you are my..." Megatron took a deep breath, and finally brought his attention away from the idiot seeker, but when he looked at the spot where Soundwave was, the spy was no where in site.

"Where the hell did he go!?" Starscream gasped as his laughter disappeared.

Megatron growled and swung his arm at Starscream, recieving a sgriek from the seeker, as he stormed down the hallway in the direction Soundwave left.

"SOUNDWAVE!"

*Scrap, come on I apologized, what more does he want, my blood...* Soundwave sighed seeing the warlord coming for him, but this time without Starscream.

Megatron as he approached, could feel Soundwave's panick begin to build, through the bond they shared, Megatron knew Soundwave was aware of many things, but the spark bond he shared was something he was very unaware of.

"There is no need for panick youngling" Megatron told Soundwave, in the softest tone the spy has ever heard him speak.

*Ooook, something is seriously malfunctioning within you...* Soundwave was confused, Megatron had never adressed him as youngling before.

"Trust me Soundwave, I assure you, I am far from malfunctioning" Megatron smirked, at the shocked reaction Soundwave gave him, when he replied to the sarcastic remark Soundwave thought.

*How did you... did someone put a mind reading chip in your head?* Soundwave remarked, tilting his helm at the towering warlord.

"No mind reading chip Soundwave" Megatron sneered, looking down at the confused spy.

*What the frag... how the hell can you hear me then!?* Soundwave questioned, starting to freak out, wondering if Megatron could hear his previous thoughts he had.

"I can hear you, because you are speaking through your spark bond, not to yourself" Megatron sighed, shaking his helm at his confused youngling.

*Bond... the hell is a spark bond?* Soundwave pondered, gazing at the ground for an answer.

"A spark bond is something your spark connects and bonds too, like a sparkmate, or a sibbling, or your own sparkling" Megatron explained, hoping that the imformation he was giving was a good enough hint for Soundwave.

*So why do I have a bond with you?* Soundwave looked up from the ground, and gazed at Megatron, wondering what the warlord was getting at.

"Soundwave... quite a while ago... I met a femme and well... I loved her, and she loved me, so she became my sparkmate... as the war begun, we fought together to conquer the planet, and she was very devoted to me as I was to her, and well..." Megatron sighed, as his emotions mixed within him.

Soundwave silently listened to what his master had to say to him, as he usually would to the mechs who ranted to him, but this time, Soundwave had mixed feelings.

"She got critically injured, when our base came under attack, and before she offlined she had you..."

"Whoa whoa whoa, ok hold on!" Soundwave spoke, waving his servos at the warlord, getting a shocked look from the leader.

"So you're telling me, you met some femme, loved her, and during your conquest she had me, and now you're trying to tell me, what I think you're trying to tell me!?" Soundwave spoke to the warlord with anguish.

"Yes Soundwave, you are my youngling, you are the nephew of Optimus Prime, a cousin to the primes youngling, that scout" Megatron nodded with a sigh, knowing Soundwave was going to be quite upset with him, for hiding all of this.

"This is insane, why, why would you keep this from me for so long!?" Soundwave cried out in anger, as he started to pace around.

"I didn't have time to look after you, and I did not know how, I tried to take care of you, but Knockout saw me struggle to care for you, and he volunteered to help out, and so he ended up taking care of you almost constantly, and I was practically taken out of your life cycle... and now that you're a little older..."

"You want me back in your life?" Soundwave scoffed crossing his arms, and looking away from his creator.

"Yes, Soundwave I know I upset you, and I was wrong to just give you away, I should have tried harder, I will try I'll try and make it up to you!" Megatron apologized, almost begging the spy.

"Why, I'm just some emotionless drone to you, a highly acomplished slave!" Soundwave hissed, making Megatron frown, knowing Soundwave was correct.

"I know I see you as that most of the time, but I want to change that ok?" Megatron now begged for Soundwave's forgiveness.

"...Fine... but if I don't like it, we go back to the way we were, you an asshole, me your emotionless slave!" Soundwave growled turning away from Megatron.

"Alright, fine" Megatron sighed in agreement.


	9. Seeker testing

"By the way, you are still a very young youngling, don't act as if you are as old as a full grown mech, that act does not need to be played anymore" Megatron warned, getting an annoyed sigh from Soundwave.

"Yes Lord Megatron, of course..." Soundwave retorted, recieving a glare from his father.

"Oh right, I forgot you were a master of sarcasm..." Megatron groaned rolling his optics, at Soundwave.

"That's right, I figured you were used to it, since you could here what I was saying" Soundwave remarked, as they both turned to walk down the hall.

"Believe me I do my best to ignor your stupid coments, all though your thoughts on Starscream happens to be the best part of your sarcasm" Megatron assured the youngling.

*Pah... that's only cuase, we both don't like him...*

"Yeah proof we are related!" Megatron chuckled, startling Soundwave.

"No sense in speaking in my mind around you... sooooo... I've been online for 10 steller cycles, and you decide to be a father now, why?" Soundwave sighed, shaking his helm.

"One, because It's about time I step up, and two Knockout wouldn't shut up, but he was right to nag me, and to be honest you could use a strong figure to look up to" Megatron snorted gazing at the wall he walked beside.

"...I already do look up to you..." Soundwave mumbled, keeping his gaze to the floor infront of him.

Megatron smiled warmly, before giving a pat on Soundwave's helm, before turning into the bridge, leaving Soundwave to continue down the hallway.

Soundwave stopped, and watched Megatron walk into the bridge, as the door hissed moments after the warlord entered.

Starscream smirked from just down the hallway, a few feet away from Soundwave, watching the moment between the comunications officer, and warlord.

Soundwave then collected all his thoughts and continued his way down the hallway, towards Starscream. *Frag...* Soundwave thought, spotting the seeker leaning against a wall with a smirk.

"Aaaaw, is daddy finally excepting his sparkling?" Starscream teased, as Soundwave was close to passing him.

Soundwave struggled to ignor the crude seeker, Soundwave did his best, and ignored the stupid comments that continued to come from Starscream.

"It's a pitty he just tossed you aside, for busy doctor Knockout, to nurture you" Starscream sneered, as Soundwave passed him.

*That's not true!* Soundwave cried, the last comment finally getting to him, swirled around, backing Starscream into the wall he leaned against.

Megatron sensed Soundwave getting very upset, through thier bond, and headed out back into the hallway, to see Starscream yelling at Soundwave.

"Don't you dare threaten your superior officer, youngling!" Starscream hissed, standing intimidatingly over Soundwave, who cowered slightly.

Soundwave took the threats spat at him from the seeker, and cowered, but also caught Megatron storming towards them, with a very unimpressed look.

"That's right you little runt, you..."

"STARSCREAM, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Megatron snarled, standing over the two threateningly.

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream gasped, taking a few startled steps back.

"We...I...was just setting Soundwave straight, he started to disrespect his superior and..."

"Oh really, because from what my spark bond is telling me, you were the one upsetting Soundwave!" Megatron growled, making Starscream droop his wings in fear.

*Megatron, you don't have to do this* Soundwave stepped infront of Starscream, waving his servos and shaking his helm at Megatron.

"Fine... but if it happens again, I promise you Starscream, I feed your spark to the insecticons!" Megatron hissed, before turning and leaving to go back to the bridge.

Later Starscream was busy ranting rumours around the ship to the eradicons. "Lord Megatron has excepted Soundwave back into his life, as his youngling" Starscream sighed looking out the window of the Nemesis.

"Seems like daddy is giving Soundwave special treatment" Starscream sneered pacing around the bridges catwalk.

"Special tretment, he dosen't already?" an eradicon scoffed, over his shoulder to another eradicon next to him.

"Starscream was probably first to test that therory of his" The other eradicon replied, with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh, you just wait until it happens to you!" Starscream warned the two snickering eradicons.

In the med bay where Knockout was busy cleaning his labortory.

"Aw Soundwave, he was just being protective, it's what fathers do" Knockout cooed as he organized a bunch of data pads into a file.

"Yeah being protective seems more like special treatment, to the others" Soundwave scoffed folding his arms, and observing Knockout work.

"It might, but I used to protect you like that when you were really little, that wasnt special treatment" Knockout told Soundwave, as he searched for a missing data pad.

"But I was a sparkling then, I needed protection" Soundwave sighed, handing the missing data pad to Knockout.

"Thank you, and you are still young, therefore you still need protection, and care, just like the Autobots, protect and care for that cousin of yours" Knockout replied, reading the data pd while walking over to the other side of the med bay.

"Sure... all I know is that Starscream, is spreading his rumours about me, and Megatron trying to rebuild our relationship, and how Megatron's going to baby me and give me special treatment, and of course they will all start teasing me as usual!" Soundwave complained throwing his arms up.

"Soundwave you are the youngest of the army, of course you are going to be teased, I tease you!" Knockout chuckled, writing in the data pad he held.

"I know, but all I have to do to get you to shut up, is scratch your finish, the others never shut up no matter what I do" Soundwave snorted.

"That's when you let Megatron step in, and put an end to it. Soundwave you are just going to have to learn to except the fatherly ways, of our liege and your father" Knockout sighed, looking up at Soundwave, from his data pad.

Soundwave sighed lowering his helm, why was Knockout always prooving good points out, too him.

"It's going to be challenge for you to adapt Soundwave, but you need to except your fathers ways of parenting you, before you can succeed in a healthy restored father son relationship" Knockout gave Soundwave addvice, hoping the youngling would calm down and stop being so worried and tense about the situation he's come into.


	10. No fun what so ever

Back in the bridge, multiple lights and alarms were going off, alerting of an attack.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots are seizing our newly found energon mine!" And Eradicon soldier announced from his computer.

"Ugh, Starscream, stop them immediately, we can not alow them to take the energon!" Megatron roared, turning to his second in command.

"Yes lord Megatron, Soundwave, we require a ground bridge" Starscream ordered, looking to see Soundwave was no where in sight.

"Soundwave!?" Starcream called out, to get no such reply from the spy. "Where is he?" Starscream questioned putting his servos on his hips.

"Soundwave, set a ground bridge for the new mine immediately!" Megatron rolled his optics at the seeker, ordering Soundwave over the commlink.

Soundwave visibly jumped at the sound of Megatron's growling unexpected voice, ordering him to create a bridge, Soundwave quickly locked onto thier position, setting a bridge for the mine under attack.

*What's the sudden ergenc for a ground bridge?* Soundwave asked Megatron through their bond, as he continued his way down the hallway.

"Those damn Autobot's are attacking our new found mine" Megatron scoffed, leaving the bridge, into the hallway where he ran into Soundwave.

"Can I assist in attacking?" Soundwave eagerly asked, looking up at the gunmetal grey mech.

"No, you stay here" Megatron denied the question, shaking his helm at the youngling.

"Why do I always have to stay on the ship?" Soundwave grumbled looking to the ground.

"You went with Starscream to the mine, remember you sent him through bridges" Megatron reminded, as he started to lead his youngling down the hallway.

"What a thrill that was..." Soundwave would have rolled his optics at the warlord.

"Oh Soundwave don't complain, you're on a break, enjoy it" Megatron replied with a snicker.

"I'm bored out of my processer Megatron, please give me some work!" Soundwave complained, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Megatron sighed, rolling his optics, and shaking his helm at his complaining youngling, if there was one thing Megatron knew about his son was, that you always had to keep Soundwave occupied, or else he would drive you crazy, with questions, or just constantly stand blankly not knowing what to do with himself.

"Go play with one of the eradicons" Megatron suggested gesturing to the Eradicon soldiers they passed by.

The two Eradicons standing in the hallway, each threw their helm back in annoyance and refusal.

Soundwave lowered his helm sadly, and looked away from the two soldiers, as him and Megatron passed by, Soundwave felt hated, knowing none of the beings aboard, except for Knockout, and apparently Megatron, liked him, or cared to give him the time of day, but Soundwave knew that was partially his fault, he was too shy, and also hated showing emotion, making him socially awkward, the other half of the fault would be blamed on Starscream, for spreading terrible rumours about him.

Megatron could feel the depression filling his sons core, through their bond they shared "You ok?" Megatron asked, with his rare concern lingering in his tone.

Megatron's concerned questioned knocked him out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" Soundwave lifted his helm and turned his gaze to the towering warlord.

"Something troubling you?" Megatron repeated his concern, as he was unable to read what was on the luminescent glowing younglings mind.

Soundwave took his time on processing the question given to him, before looking back to the grey scuffed floor, and giving a very small, almost unoticed head shake.

"I'm... just... whatever..." Soundwave sighed, retreating to his own headquarters, leaving his concerned father, to continue down the corridor.

Megatron entered Knockout's medbay, and groaned in annoyance, annoyed at himself for the lack of help he provides for his own youngling.

"How can I assist you my liege?" Knockout, greeted seeing his leader was frustrated with something.

"Tell me, dear doctor, how in the pits did you deal with Soundwave's lack of emotion?" Megatron growled in reply to the medics question.

"Hmm, he's always been a quite emotionless, I just think Soundwave has never had a reason to show emotion" Knockout shrugged, sterilizing some of his equipment.

"That's a reasonable assumption... any addvice on how to cure such emotionless behaviour?" Megatron sighed, leaning against a medical berth.

"I suggest socializing him with other..."

"How am I supposed to get him to socialize with others, when he dosen't speak to them!" Megatron hissed, interupting the maroon medic, as he flailed his arms.

"Get him to speak through texts or tell him to buck up and start speaking, and another suggestion, is to spend time with him get him to open up" Knockout said, as he ignored the aggressive interuption and continued on.

"How much time..." Megatron lowly growled, as he asked the question a giant grin grew on the medics faceplates.


	11. The bonding

Meanwhile Soundwave was laying on his berth, relaxing in his room, having nothing to really think of, Soundwave began to drift off into a stasis nap, he tried to resist against falling into recharge, but his relaxed systems said other wise, and as he couldn't resist against it any longer, before Soundwave knew it he was in a light recharge.

Not even moments after he fell into slumber, was Soundwave's nap abruptly interupted, when Megatron rudely entered with out permission. "SOUNDWAVE!"

Soundwave jolted out of his light slumber, flailing as he fell off his berth in panick and onto his aft. "WHAT!?" Soundwave yelped, finding himself staring up at the towering warlord.

"Falling into recharge, at this time?" Megatron raised an optic ridge at the youngling on the ground.

"Never mind... what do you want!?" Soundwave shook his helm, folding his arms in annoyance.

"I have just been informed, of a task you and I need to work on" Megatron grumbled, lifting Soundwave back up onto his berth.

"Oh yeah... like what?" Soundwave grumbled back, pushing his fathers helping servos away.

"I have been advised that I need to spend more..."

Soundwave internally rolled his optics and folded his arms, impatiently waiting for Megatron to finish his sentence.

"Oh just follow me" Megatron sighed, waving Soundwave out of the room.

Soundwave threw his arms up in annoyance, unwillingly following his master and father out of his room, through the halls, and into multiple rooms filled Eradicon soldiers.

After almost the entire day of following Megatron around like a lost puppy, Soundwave started to get annoyed and bored. *What is the point of me following you around?* Soundwave groaned through their bond.

"We are spending time together" Megatron replied, trying to give a warming smile, that in Soundwave's vision was creepy.

*...what... spending... time together, the hell is this?* Soundwave questioned, carrying a sarscastic attitude in his tone, drawing his helm back.

"Don't carry that tone with me, just enjoy the time!" Megatron hissed, making Soundwave sigh.

The Eradicons in the room, looked up from their computers, and just gave eachother a puzzled look, wondering what Soundwave was doing to aggravate the warlord.

*Whatever, I'm just bored!* Soundwave growled, turning around and leaving the room without Megatron, knowing Megatron was going to be really angry for his behaviour.

"Alright then, lets try a different approach..." Megatron said, walking out of the room, trying to hold back his rage.

Soundwave could only imagine, how stupid and awkward, Megatron trying to spend time with him was going to get worse.

"What would you like to do, besides work, something a youngling would do" Megatron asked, swallowing his anger and replacing it with interest.

"...What are younglings supposed to do?" Soundwave questioned, tilting his helm at the warlord.

"Primus... you have to be kidding me..." Megatron put a servo on his helm, and rolled his optics in disbelief.

Soundwave folded his arms, staring at the wall, well Megatron thought, starting to get annoyed and impatient with the leader, who was just dragging him around everywhere he went for no reason, all Soundwave wanted to do is run off, escaping from his annoying father, Soundwave wanted to go for a flight, explore the world they were trying to conquer, something other than just walking around.

"Well... filing reports isn't fun... um..." Megatron started to ramble off, on some random ideas that were just as boring as standing in the hallway thinking, as Starscream was passing by them.

Starscream raised an optic ridge at the rambling warlord as he passed by the two, he then looked at Soundwave, who had "Help me!" running across his visor, Starscream could only give a puzzled look, as he now fast walked away from the two.

*Dammit...* Soundwave whinned as Starscream took off, he was hoping the seeker would make a comment or say something to him, so Starscream could distract Megatron, and he could escape.

Soundwave glanced up to see that, Megatron was quite occupied with his rambling ideas, Soundwave quickly took this opportunity to escape, swirling around to hear Knockout say something from behind, stopping him in his tracks.

"How goes the bonding?" Knockout smiled, as he approached Megatron and Soundwave, knocking the warlord out of his deep thoughts.

Soundwave crept only a few steps away from Megatron, before Megatron replied to the medics question, Soundwave quickly found himself being pulled, before he could even be a few feet away.

"Oh, it's going quite swell doctor" Megatron gave a reassuring smile, as he grabbed Soundwave and pulled him into his side.

Soundwave feeling squished in the awkward hug, natually squirmed and struggled against the warlords grip, Megatron reacted to the struggling, by tightening his grip, as if to give a warning to stop the squirming and struggling, that only made Soundwave take both his servos and push off of Megatron's side still trying to get out of the strong grip.

"Ha ha, he's playful huh, just wants to wrestle!" Megatron playfully growled with a hint of annoyance, putting Soundwave in a head lock, before playfully rubbing his helm.

Soundwave only responded, by wrapping his long slender digits, around one of Megatron's large claws, tugging and pulling trying to get lose of Megatron's grip, during this Soundwave emitted a small, playful giggle, finding this playful wrestling actually quite fun.

"I can see that!" Knockout chuckled at the giggling youngling. "I will leave two, too your fun" Knockout sighed happily, before continuing down the cooridor.

Megatron nodded, and watched Knockout as he passed them, before turning his attention to his happy very playful youngling.

"So are you still bored huh, you still bored?!" Megatron playfully cooed, as he continued to plaufully wrestle the facless youngling, eventually giving Soundwave a small tickle, recieving a shriek of laughter, Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction the youngling gave him.

"Ha ha, no!" Soundwave cried out with laughter, after a few more tickles, Soundwave broke free of the grip, and stumbled back with laughter almost falling over.

Megatron quickly wrapped an arm around the off balance youngling, and pulled him into his side again, but more gentle then the first time, this time he was actually giving a hug.

"See I can be fun, and so can you" Megatron happily sighed, escorting, a now exhausted Soundwave down the hallway.

Soundwave nodded tiredly, in response, and struggled not to stumble down the hallway, luckily Megatron held him tightly, or else he would probably be walking into the walls at the moment, he had no idea playing could be so exhausting, he had never played like that before, it was new to him, it was fun!

"Anyway rest for now, you are quite low on your energy after that, playful episode" Megatron sighed leading Soundwave to his own berth, sitting him down on the berth, and bidding his youngling a goodnight, before quietly leaving the youngling to collect himself.

Soundwave sighed happily but tiredly, as he lay back on his berth, thinking about the fun moment he just had.

Perhaps bonding with his father was going to be painfully bad, after all, Soundwave thought to himself as he drifted off into a deep, much needed slumber.


	12. Eventful night

Meanwhile while Soundwave was recharging, Megatron was back in Knockout's med bay, chatting the doctor up.

"I see you are enjoying your time with Soundwave" Knockout smiled, to the happy almost overjoyed warlord.

"Yes, at first it was boring and we were getting irritated with eachother, but I geuss we broke that barrier" Megatron scoffed, shrugging his huge shoulders.

"Breaking the barrier, and finally unleashing that youngling, inside our communications officer" Knockout mentioned, giving his master a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean, Knockout?" Megatron hissed his question, at the doctor.

"I'm just saying, Soundwave never really had the chance to be a kid, he was doing work when he was a sparkling, for primus sake, his older cousin is a full out youngling, and he's fought his entire life" Knockout snorted, tossing a few of his tools across his med bay.

Megatron quickly pushed off the berth he was leaning against. "And that's my fault?" Megatron growled, raising an optic ridge.

"No, and it's not my fault either, it's yours and the femmes, for having a sparkling during the busiest time of your lives" Knockout shrugged, bravely speaking, with a sarcastic tone to his lord.

"Optimus had a sparkling before I did, and I'm the bad mech for it!?" Megatron snapped, waving his servo with his cannon at the maroon doctor.

"No my liege, I... I... I'm just simply saying, Soundwave didn't have time to learn to be a youngling, now he is, I'm saying it's mighty of you to allow you're spy to be a youngling, my liege!" Knockout nervously laughed, quickly correcting his approach.

"I understand, Soundwave was intensely disciplined, as a sparkling, rather than played with, and spoiled by others in the army" Megatron sighed, relaxing his systems, and leaning back against the berth.

"Well you could change that for him, you saw how happy he was being a youngling" Knockout trailed off, finally turning his attention away from his search, and towards his master.

Megatron shot the medic an annoyed gaze, tired of the medics geussing games. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting you let him explore that youngling, yet the youngling take over" Knockout animatedly suggested.

"That's asking alot, that will most definitely take a toll, in his work effort" Megatron shook his helm, in disapproval.

"Lord Megatron, if it does just remind him of his job, simple enough" Knockout said waving a digit, as he read a data pad, in his servo.

"No, Soundwave runs the entire ship, if he slacked off, in the slightest way, it could effect the whole operation, I'm already giving him a break" Megatron hissed, refusing the suggestions given from the doctor.

"I'm sure whatever you choose, will be effective my liege" Knockout sighed, giving up, not wanting to argue with the leader.

While the warlord and medic continued to talk, little did they know, that Soundwave was wide awake, and listening to the audio surveillance, hearing the words the leader spat, and the suggestions the medic spoke.

Soundwave couldn't help but feel stupid for acting childish, even though, it felt nice to have some fun, Soundwave was getting confused, his father wanted him to act like a youngling with him, and then the next minute he didn't, Soundwave sighed, he would just have to test the waters and see when the appropriate time to be a youngling was, and when it wasnt.

A few hours passed, and Soundwave couldn't get himself to back into recharge, tossed and turned, finally, Soundwave decided well he was awake, may as well go check on systems and calibrations of the ship, that's a good source of entertainment.

The glowing, faceless youngling, entered the silent empty bridge, and went straight to the main computer, of course right away he found, miss calculations, and missed maintenance warnings, the more he went through the systems, the more warnings surfed across the screens, before crashing dramatically, even sparking and smoking, eventually shutting everything down, even the engines, putting the ship into a glide.

Soundwave gasped, and quickly deployed his tentacles to the monitors, trying to reboot the systems, while throwing himself under the central computer, to see what went wrong, he knew it was a matter of minutes, before the colossal warship went into a freefall.

*Scrap scrap scrap!* Soundwave cursed finding the problem, he found about six wires completely fried to charcoal, He would have to run to the supply room in Knockout's med bay, to find replacements.

Soundwave quickly pushed himself out from underneath the computers, jumping up to his peds and going into a full sprint out of the bridge, as he ran out the door, Soundwave lost his footing and slid into the wall, he quickly jumped up and continued to ran down the halls, to the med bay.

*No no no!* Soundwave panicked, as he felt the ship slowing the glide rapidly, He charged into the med bay, straight to the supply room.

Soundwave tossed and threw various tools and and objects across the, recently, neatly, cleaned med bay. *Yes!* as Soundwave found the required wires he charged back out of the room, as he did, many alarms started to sound, along with flashing red lights.

As he got half way down towards the bridge, the ship all of a sudden dropped, Soundwave went flying against the ceiling, and stayed there for quite a few moments, struggling against the forces, eventually the ship slowly eased into a nose dive, causing Soundwave to drop to the floor, and start sliding down the hallway floors uncontrollably.

Megatron was furious, waking up to be violently thrown against his ceiling, then slamed down onto the floor, he stumbled to his door, trying to hold his balance, he noticed all the power in the ship was off, his door wouldn't even open.

Megatron growled, and violently ripped open his door, to see Soundwave sliding down the hallway uncontrollably. "Soundwave!?" Megatron snarled, following the youngling with his optics and helm.

*Can't talk right now, repairs critical!* Soundwave called back, as he continued to slide.

As Soundwave came close to the door to the bridge he slid towards it, luckily the doors shut down while they were open, while he slid into the bridge Soundwave had to much speed, causing him to fly off the catwalk, to the levels below, crashing into the walls.

Soundwave shook off the pain and climbed against the gravity, back to the central computer, forcefully pulling himself under, he effortlessly rewired the computer, the power flashed back on, the screens of the computers, went from pitch black, to variouse colours, with systems rebooting, back to normale.

As that was finished, Soundwave quickly took control of the ship, taking the ship out of the harsh nose dive, inches away from a jagged mountain, taking the ship back into the stratosphere.

"What in the pits is going on Soundwave!?" Megatron roared, slaming his servo into the door frame.

Exhausted Soundwave exhaled and explained. "I was... someone failed to check the maintenance, and it blew multiple... main fuses..." Soundwave tiredly explained gesturing to the monitors.

"Well then I'll have to give a good talking to the soldiers, and beat it into Starscream's idiotic processor!" Megatron nodded, placing his servos on his hip, as he finished his sentence, the soldiers arrived in the bridge along with Starscream, ready to start the day.

"Starscream, I hope you all enjoyed the flight, cuase you're all getting second flight, regardless of weather flyer or automobile!" Megatron hissed threateningly walking towards the entering group.

Soundwave to exhausted watch the beatings, Soundwave trudged his way back to his headquarters, falling into his berth and passing out, with in seconds of impact.


	13. Tired of Starscream

"Wakey wakey!" Soundwave tiredly awoke, to the familiar voice of a maroon medic.

"What are you doing in my room..." Soundwave lifted his helm up, to tiredly gaze at the medic, bearly keeping his focus, as he dropped his helm back onto his berth, he only had maybe a whole 25 minutes of rest the entire night, and now here was the very annoying medic, about to awake a very cranky youngling.

"Come on Soundy get up!" Knockout demanded placing his servos on his hips, as he stared Soundwave down.

"Why..." Soundwave whined looking up at the medic, from where his helm lay.

"Because there was a certian emergency this morning, and someone invaded my med bay, and made a mess, come clean it up!" Knockout rettorted, rolling his optics and folding his arms, at the youngling.

"I'm trying to recharge, go away..." Soundwave continued to whine rolling over onto his other side, facing the wall, and facing away from the now impatient doctor.

Knockout's irritated look quickly turned to a scowl. "I don't care if your spark is on the outside of your frame, I worked hard to clean that med bay, and you messed it up, you need to fix it!" Knockout growled, getting annoyed with Soundwave.

"if I didn't save the ship, you wouldn't have a med bay" Soundwave sarcastically replied, lifting a lazy arm and digit.

"Oh ha ha, come on Soundwave I know it was you, get up, why are you so tired?" Knockout hissed, kicking Soundwave's berth.

"I couldn't recharge last night..." Soundwave answered the medics question, ignoring the kicking.

"Why, the ship didn't go corrupt, until early this morning?" Knockout questioned, gaining a little concern in his one.

"I was awake before then" Soundwave groaned, rolling back over to face Knockout.

"What kept you up then?" Knockout sighed, sitting next to Soundwave on the berth.

"Never mind, I'll clean your med bay" Soundwave grumbled, rolling out of his berth, making his way to Knockout's med bay.

Knockout quickly hopped off the berth, and jogged after Soundwave. "Soundwave is something from last night bothering you, or is it just me?" Knockout asked, only half joking.

"It's just you" Soundwave remarked speeding up his walking pace.

"Oh I see, silly bot is back in action" Knockout scoffed rolling his optics, as kept up with the speed walker.

Hearing the last words from Knockout, Soundwave stopped dead in his tracks, making the medic run into him. "You called me that when I was a sparkling, that will be the only time you called me silly bot!" Soundwave snapped poking Knockout's chest.

"Oh come on, Soundy it's not that bad" Knockout chuckled shrugging his shoulders, as Soundwave sharply turned around, continuing down the hallway.

"It's bad enough you call me that!" Soundwave scoffed over his shoulder, as they entered the med bay.

"I've called you both, silly bot, and Soundy, for your entire life, and now you have a problem?"

"I didn't know any better back then!" Soundwave argued, as he walked all around the med bay, picking up the various things that he threw across the room, from earlier.

"Primus you're moody, finish up here, I've got things to do" Knockout waved off the moody youngling, and went back to doing his reports.

"There was only ten objects on the floor, did you really have to wake me for that!?" Soundwave questioned, continuing the argument, as he shut the storage room door.

"Soundwave..." Knockout sighed, lowering his data pad, and rolling his optics, keeping his gaze to the ceiling, while waiting for Soundwave to reply.

"Yeah I'm going..." Soundwave grumbled, recollecting his exhausted state, lowering his helm and making his way out of the med bay.

As soon as he got through the door, he ended up walking into the gunmetal warlord. "Soundwave, there you are" Megatron said, taking a step back, so the med bay doors hissed shut behind the youngling.

Secretly Soundwave was mentlly rolling his optics, wondering what the warlord wanted. "Yes?" Soundwave stood unmoving, awaiting a command from his leader.

"Sorry but your break is over, clearly these primitive morons, I call comrades, are more incompetent then I thought, and the warship cannot function properly without you" Megatron scowled, with a sigh.

"Yeah, figured it wouldn't last long..." Soundwave sighed, tiredly walking past the warlord, to get to the bridge to work.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm not going to be here today, so..."

"No no, please no, I don't want to listen to him!" Soundwave pleaded.

"Sorry, but if he gets to out of hand you don't have to do anything" Megatron apologized, before heading in the oppostie direction.

Soundwave growled, and entered the bridge with an annoyed sigh, as he walked straight up to Starscream, and awaited a command.

The seeker knew the youngling hated to be bossed around by him, to tell the truth, they have never gotten along, not even once. "That's right runt, you're mine today" Starscream smirked, folding his arms while staring down at the youngling.

*Jackass...* Soundwave growled to himself as he walked forward, making Starscream move out of his way, heading towards the ship controls.

"Actually dear Soundwave, you and I are going around the ship today, since you did such a wonderful job of saving our ship earlier" Starscream's smirk continued to grow as every word came from his vocalizer.

Soundwave stopped in his tracks, and twisted around to face Starscream. *You've got to be fragging kidding me!* Soundwave shook his helm no.

Starscream sighed, and approached Soundwave. "Now now Soundwave don't be like that, you act as if I torture you" Starscream cooed with a smirk, escorting the youngling into the halls.

*You always do!* Soundwave Snapped his helm in Starscream's direction.

"Oh don't give me that, I do not!" Starscream scoffed, looking away from the faceless youngling.

*Uh yeah you do!* Soundwave nodded.

"No I don't, stop being such a sparkling" Starscream growled, rolling his optics.

*Stop being such a fragger...*

"Soundwave... is there a problem?" Soundwave visibly jumped, to the sound of Megatron's voice, coming on over his commlink.

*No... Starscream is just being annoying* Soundwave hesitantly replied, through their bond.

"Soundwave there's nothing new there, that's just Starscream" Megatron sighed, Soundwave could practically feel Megatron's optics roll while saying that.

*Can't I come with you?* Soundwave asked, knowing Starscream was just going to grow more annoying, over the next few minutes.

"Soundwave you know my answer, now go along with the day, and I'll be back later" Megatron replied with a annoyed sigh, before ending the call.

*Fine... let me at least be with someone more tolerable* Soundwave thought, before playing a recording of Starscream saying Knockout's name.

"Knockout, what about the doctor?" Starscream sneered as they walked by the med bay door.

As they were passing the door, Soundwave halted, and stood infront of the door, seeing if the seeker would notice, that he had stopped.

Starscream noticed right away, and stopped and turned around, to see Soundwave standing by the med bay enterance. "Soundwave, you are not ill, nor wounded, now come, we have work to do" Starscream rolled his optics, placing his claws on his hips.

Soundwave just simply pointed at the door, telling the seeker he wanted to go in the med bay, Starscream just glared at him and shook his helm no, Soundwave mentally rolled his optics and walked right into the med bay.

"Why do I always get stuck sparklingsitting..." Starscream grumbled to himself, well trudging his way into the medbay with the youngling.

Knockout turned around, to the sound of the doors hissing open, to reveal a happy Soundwave, and an annoyed Starscream. "Hello you two, what bring this unexpected visit?" Knockout chuckled, as Soundwave fast walked, almost running over to his side.

"Our masters little youngling, was oh so eager to see uncle Knockout" Starscream retorted, approaching the medic, with his servos rested behind his back.

"Oh really, cause if memory serves, little youngling here, was moodier then lord Megatron himself, this morning" Knockout remarked, smirking at Soundwave, who was rappidly shaking his helm at him.

"Well seems that mood has carried on, disobedient little brat" Starscream hissed, intimidatingly standing over Soundwave.

Soundwave let Starscream stare down himself, in the reflection of his visor, while Starscream's focus was on staring him down, Soundwave found Knockout's electric rod leaning against the wall behind Starscream, at seeing the weapon, a devious plan formed up in Soundwave's mind, he made sure that Starscream kept his attention on his visor, as he released one of his tentacles to retrive the rod.

"Can't do anything properly without daddy telling you what to do?" Starscream teased continuing to smirk at Soundwave.

A small electric hiss of the rod came on, Starscream was completely oblivious, while Knockout stared in awe and waited.

ZAP!

"AAAAH!" Starscream yelped, as Soundwave eletrocuted him, leaping into the a bunch of open energon cubes, spilling them all over himself.

"Ha ha ha, I don't know about disobedient, but sure knows how to make you look like an idiot!" Knockout cackled, patting Soundwave on the helm, while Starscream growled and scowled at Soundwave, holding the still online rod.


	14. Brutality

"Wretched little brat!" Starscream growled, jumping up to his peds flicking the spilt energon off of himself.

That comment only won the seeker another zap, and another holler of laghter from the medic.

Starscream was now vibrating with anger. "Knockout are you going to do something, or allow this to continue" Starscream snapped, gesturing to the devious youngling.

Knockout kept his arms folded and rolled his optics. "Oh... don't make me choose screamer" Knockout sighed, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Soundwave smartly started to back Starscream up, by threatening him with the weapon he curently wielded. "Knockout!" Starscream hissed, scowling at Soundwave.

"Soundwave" Knockout sternly called the younglings name, stern enough that the youngling knew to turn the power on the rod off.

Starscream growled and snatched the rod from Soundwave's tentacle, turning it back on and, payback was in order, giving Soundwave a high voltage zap, that he had just recieved moments ago.

Soundwave jolted and jumped back, in literal shock, retracting his now paralized tentacles back into his chassis, as Starscream cackled and continued to back the defenceless youngling up.

"Yeah are you shocked?" Starscream gave an evil smirk, and gave Soundwave another zap, this time the sounds of Soundwave's fuses popping and frying, and circuits short circuiting.

Soundwave stumbled back, almost completely paralized by the amount of unwanted electricity, coursing through his central computer.

"Starscream don't, Soundwave can't take the same kind of voltage we can, you're hurting him" Knockout crooned, jumping over to Soundwaves side, to aid the wounded youngling.

"Pah whatever, whimp!" Starscream scoffed, turning the rod off, and tossing it to the side. "We've got work to do, come on runt" Starscream scoffed, heading on out of the med bay.

"You're cruel Starscream!" Knockout called after the seeker, who waved him off as he left.

"You ok?" Knockout asked returning his attention to the dazed youngling.

"Yep, just rebooting my systems" Soundwave shook off his pain, feeling stable enough for himself to carry on.

"You two are dangerous with eachother, please take it easy for the rest of the day" Knockout, begged the youngling to be more careful around the seeker. "You two are always at eachothers throats" Knockout scoffed, watching Soundwave head towards the exit.

"That's just the relationship we have" Soundwave shrugged, before leaving and catching up with the cruel seeker.

"Did Knockout kiss you better?" Starscream teased, watching Soundwave come up beside him from the corner of his optc.

Soundwave and Starscream were both fed up with eachother already, and the dya had bearly started, the two together created chaos, and Megatron usually never heard the end of it.

*Dumb brat...* Starscream thought to himself, and scowled.

*Femme legged...* Soundwave grumbled to himself, and watched the floor ahead of them.

*Whiney little...*

*Chronic complaining...*

*SPARKLING!*

*SCRAPHEAP!*

Both cons turned, and scowled at eachother, then quickly looked away from eachother and let out annoyed sighs, continuing to venture throughh the ship, waiting eagerly for the day to end, to get away from eachother.

Soon the two rounded the corner, and ended up infront of the comunications room door, as Starscreamed reached for the door controls to open it, Soundwave opened the door remotely and walked in, leaving Starscream dumbfounded and annoyed.

Starscream groaned, as he took a step forawrd to enter the room, as soon he took the step the door hissed shut in his face, merely missing his ped.

*Ah ha ha, to slow idiot!* Soundwave laughed internally, trying to hold himself back from an outburst of laughter, almost breaking his silence infront of the working Eradicons.

"What's with Soundwave?" An Eradicon asked, watching Soundwave make a giggling motion but with no laughter.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's another episode of Soundwave vs Starscream" The second Eradicon replied over his shoulder.

Soundwave quickly collected himself, and thought he'd make Starscream's life even harder, and switched the codes to the door, impairing the seeker from entering.

"Stupid door..." Starscream grumbled and typed in the code, only to have access denied pop up. "What!?" Starscream gasped, trying the code again, only to have a repeat of no access!

"Soundwave... ugh... SOUNDWAVE OPEN THE DOOR!" Starscream snarled, after the fifteenth try.

*What an idiot, ha ha ha, it took you that long!* Soundwave was trying to contain his laughter, but was failing with small giggling emitting from his vocalizer, as he slid down the door and curled up on the floor, continuing to madly giggle, as Starscream began to pound on the door.

The Eradicon soldiers stopped their work, and turned their attention to the seeker on the other side of the door, and youngling giggling madly on the floor, the soldiers were enjoying the show, and Soundwave didn't mind, knowing the Eradicons could also use a good laugh, they worked hard, and deserved to laugh too.

"Why dosen't Screamy just give up, he's never going to win!" A third Eradicon chuckled, moving to the center of the room to stand with the others and watch.

Soundwave continued to laugh harder, as Starscream continued to shout and wail on the door, screaming to be let in.

"Soundwave I'm going to pummel you until you're nothing but scrap, let me in!" Starscream hissed, scraping his claws against the door.

/Not going to happen :)/ Was the text message Starscream recieved, that only made him boil with rage.

"Aw, I don't see what Starscream means by monster, Soundwave's not a monster" an Eradicon chimed, observing Soundwave's humour.

Starscream finally got fed up enough, gazing over a couple times at the controls, he stabbed his sharp long claws straight into the doors control panel, making it spark and sizzle, eventually hearing the click he wanted to hear.

"Naw he's just a youngling looking for fun, or in this case trouble!" the second Eradicon gasped as the door hissed open, and Soundwave fell flat onto his back, to see Starscream angrily standing over him.

Soundwave silenced himself immediately, frozen in fear, he knew he was way to vulnerable at his current position, and his tentacles were still offlined and charging from the attack earlier, and he knew Starscream when anger clouded his vision, that's all that his motives focused on.

Starscream wanted to badly injure the youngling, but knew he would severely be punished for it, but at the level of tolerance he breached today, he didn't care, Starscream harshly stomped on Soundwave's abdomen, recieving a jerk of pain from Soundwave, as the youngling blocked his next kicks with his massive arms.

Starscream then started to kick Soundwave's sides, as result Soundwave grabbed the attacking ped and held it, puching it a few times, waiting for Starscream to loose his balance and fall, but Starscream got smart and reached down with his servo, and slashed Soundwave's electroluminescent stomach, drawing energon, causing Soundwave grip to loosen enough to, shake his spindly little digits off of his ped, all Soundwave could think of during this, was, why wasn't Starscream this good at fighting, when they fought Autobots?

The Eradicons stood watching for a few moments, before realizing it was enough, Soundwave didn't deserve to be harshly kicked around like that, he was trying to have fun, even though it was absoloutly no fun for Starscream, it was funny to them and the youngling, who constantly are assulted with insults from the seeker.

The three Eradicons walked up to the two fighting, one pulled Soundwave away from the brutal seeker, while the other two brutally threw Starscream against a wall, and held him in place. "What are you doing, release me at once!" Starscream snapped, thrashing to get out of the hold.

"Are you ok Soundwave?" The first Eradicon asked, after dragging Soundwave away from the seeker.

Soundwave slowly nodded, and curled up in pain as he began to get up on all fours, only to have more energon come pouring out of his slash wounds, when Starscream used his claws, he used them good, slicing quite a few energon lines in the deep quick slash he produced.

"Ok ok, um lay back down!" the Eradicon panicked, unsure of what to do in such a situation.

Soundwave did as he was told, and lay back down on his back, in the the newly formed energon puddle he created from his wounds, laying back did slow the flow though.

"What in the pits is going on!" Megatron roared, as his heavy vicious foot steps, stopped in the door way.

The sound of Megatron's roaring evil voice made Eradicons jump, and Starscream gulp, even Soundwave jumped and shot straight up into a sitting position, increasing his pain and flow of energon, pain quickly hit, and Soundwave fell back onto his back, slowing the flow, but feeling the throbbing pain of his stomach wounds.

"Starscream, what have you done, I should crush your spark for this!" Megatron bellowed, cleching his massive claws into a fist.

"Please Lord Megatron no, I didn't mean to injure him that badly!" Starscream pleaded, getting down onto his knees.

"So you intended on inflicting harm to my youngling!?" Megatron snarled gesturing to the youngling on the floor, now being tended to by Knockout.

"Starscream did you not understand me when I said, he can't handle the same voltage we can, he's a youngling, not another full grown mech to beat up and laugh about it later!" Knockout hissed, in a protective tone, as he got up after tending to Soundwave's slash wounds.

"You really have a deathwish, don't you Starscream?" Megatron lowly growled, shaking his helm in dissaproval, as Soundwave was escorted out of the room by two Eradicon soldiers.

"Take him to my room, I shall deal with him myself" Megatron ordered the two escorts, who nodded in reply, and continued on.

"As for you!" Megatron's optics were glowing hot with anger, as he scowled at the seeker. "I shall let the insecticons have at you, they can show you a how to not treat a youngling!" Megatron snarled as two insecticon soldiers entered, and grabbed hold of Starscream.

"No Lord Megatron please!" Starscream cried, as the Insecticons carried him out.

"Oh stop whining Starscream it's only a beating, if anyone is going to offline you, it's going to be me!" Megatron sneered, making sure the seeker understood what he said, as the seeker was carried away for his punishment.


	15. Unmasked

Soundwave was sitting over the edge of his fathers berth, silently waiting for the warlord to come from ringing Starscream out, Soundwave felt quite pathetic at the moment, he could have kicked Starscream's aft if he wasn't vulnerable, because of his position, or vulnerable because his main weapons were offlined.

"How are you feeling?" Megatron's spoke soft and low, as his heavy footsteps entered his chambers.

"Fine... I could have kicked his aft, if he didn't hurt earlier today!" Soundwave scoffed, as Megatron sat next to him on the large berth.

Megatron gave a small chuckled at his youngling, who lifted his helm and stared. "I'm sure you would have" Megatron sighed with a smile, patting his youngling on the helm.

"You don't think so!?" Soundwave growled, twisting to face his father, only to have a wave of pain course through him from his stomach.

Megatron winced at the site of Soundwave clenching his stomach in pain. "Don't get so tense, of course I believe you could, you are my son after all, you will get your chance soon enough, we do defeat Starscream quite efficiently" Megatron crooned, as his smirk grew.

"Yep..." Soundwave sighed, releasing his grip on his stomach, slowly sitting back straight up.

"You may lay down if you feel less pain that way" Megatron suggested, gesturing the youngling to lay down.

"I shouldn't even be sitting on your berth, it's a violation" Soundwave shook his helm, getting up to his peds, slowly standing up straight.

Megatron snorted. "Nonsence Soundwave, if it were anyone else yes, but you have the exception, you being my own metal and blood" Megatron said, escorting Soundwave back onto the berth.

"Sure..." Soundwave sighed, sitting back down, it was silent for a couple brief moments before Megatron broke the silence.

"Soundwave?, may I ask you a question?" Megatron asked, looking to the ground.

Soundwave froze for a moment, before answering his liege. "...um... sure..." Soundwave nervously replied, not really wanting to hear or answer the question about to be asked.

Megatron cleared his throat before saying a word, turning to the youngling beside him he asked. "Soundwave I do not remember what you look like, underneath your mask, it's been so long, could you just take it off, for a brief moment?" Megatron asked, feeling the fear and nervousness flooding his youngling.

Soundwave took quite a long time to reply, he had never been asked that before, he had always had the fear of someone asking him to, but most of the cons just made fun of him for wearing it, and he didn't mind that much, as long as he didn't have to expose himself. "...K..." Soundwave replied bearly at a whisper, he was so quiet, Megatron was not only his father, but his leader, and if he ordered him to do something he would do it, with out question.

Soundwave slowly, timidly, reached up, and placed his servos over his visor, and waited for the hiss of the sealed locks, that held it there, to click undone, as that happened the visor was removed.

Megatron watched as the visor came into the younglings lap, Megatron looked at the shiney smooth gunmetal grey pristine face plate, two violet lit lines ran from the cheek to the spy's chin, the warlord looked and saw that the youngling had his optics shut tightly.

Soundwave had not had his visor off, in forever, the only time he didn't have it on, was when he was born, hesitantly he opened his optics, the light from the room stung, as his optics dilated, too adjust to the lighting, after that was done he focused his vision on his father, who stared in awe.

Megatron was staring at the younglings youthful, neverbefore seen optics, such an unusual mixture of colours the younglings optics were.

Soundwave tilted his helm, never seeing the surprised expression like that on his fathers face before, was something wrong with him, did he dissaprove of his looks, Soundwave began to panick, wanting to put his visor back on, Soundwave didn't even know what he looked like.

Megatron watched those intensilly staring optics, their colour was most amazing, nothing any Cybertronian has seen before, picking an optic to examine, Megatron stared at the younglings left optic, the younglings sclera was blood red as of the warlords own, and the iris of the youngling was royal blue on the left side of the iris, on the right side of the iris it ran into sky blue, and the pupil of the youngling was blood red on the left, running into cyan blue, on the right of the pupil, both of the younglings optics, blazed with the unique multi coloured, colour scheme.

"I look really bad don't I..." Soundwave sighed lifting his mask back up, only to have Megatron halt his arms from lifting the visor higher.

"Soundwave, your optics, they, they're incredible, I've never seen anything like them before, no one has!" Megatron spoke excitedly, still watching the unique glowing optics.

"I don't understand, aren't they red like everyone elses?" Soundwave questioned, as a confused gaze grew on his face.

"No!" Megatron shook his helm, continuing the locked gaze on the optics.

"What?" Soundwave tilted his helm, still confused.

Megatron sighed and grabbed the visor from Soundwave's servos, and held it up infront of the youngling, Soundwave gasped at the site his own face, he didn't know what to think, he thought his optics were odd, as Megatron continued to stare in awe.

"Is this what you see everytime you talk to me, geez it's like talking to yourself..." Soundwave scoffed totally off subject. "Anyway you saw my face..." Soundwave sighed, trying to take his visor back from Megatron's servo.

"Soundwave why hide this, you are so unique" the warlord asked, pulling the visor out of reach.

Soundwave sighed, starting to reget agreeing to take his visor off. "Because I do, that's why!" Soundwave rolled his optics, reaching out further for his visor.

Moving his arm further out of reach of the youngling. "Soundwave, that's not a real answer" Megatron scoffed, as Soundwave tried to reach further for his mask.

Soundwave ignored his pain from his wounds and reached further. "Can I please have it back?!" Soundwave asked in an annoyed tone, reaching out for the pitch black visor.

Putting the visor further out of reach. "Hey hey, you can have it back when I say so" Megatron cooed playfully, placing his free servo on Soundwave's chest, to hold the youngling back.

"No, dad give it back, I'm going to get it!" Soundwave whined with a small giggle, grabbing onto the massive arm holding him down, clining onto it with one of his slender servos, while reaching out with the other.

Megatron's optics lit, at hearing his youngling call him his fatherly title. "Is that so!" Megatron snorted, pushing Soundwave down onto his back with his one arm, Megatron dissaproved greatly, of playing with his youngling, but it was to hard to resist, even for him.

Megatron lightly trickled his massive claws over his youngling, creating a tickle, he recieved a shriek of laughter from his son. "Are you going to get it now?" Megatron chuckled, giving into the laughter, taking the tickling up a notch.

"Y... Yes!" Soundwave cried out with laughter, as he tried to shield himself, brining back his arm that was reaching for his mask, and using it to try and shield himself.

"I don't think you are!" Megatron cooed playfully, as he watched the multi coloured optics gleam with joy, observing a youthful smile grow on the younglings face plate.

"I think so!" Soundwave replied through giggles, as he snaked one of his tentacles out, and snatched his visor out from his masters servo, returning it to his face, hearing the seals lock tight.

Relaxing everything in his frame he halted the tickling and let the youngling collect himself, hearing Soundwave's cooling fans click on, as the youngling had had enough excutment. "Brat" Megatron pllayfully sighed, taking a breath, and taking the time to warmly smile at the withered youngling beside him.

Soundwave sighed, closing his optics, exhuasted from his long day, and the lack of recharge he had recieved the other night, letting his exhuasted fram take control, Soundwave unknowingly slipped into recharge, being to tired to get up and leave.

Megatron chuckled, shifting to face the youngling. "I geuss you won Soundwave" Megatron sighed, turning to the unmoving youngling.

"Soundwave?" the gunmetal grey warlord called, almost at a whisper, as he did a brief scan, it told him that the spy was now in a peacful recharge.

Megatron couldn't help laugh, "I knew you were tired" Megatron carefully slipped his servos under his younglings arms, tactically avoiding the deep scars on the younglings stomach, gently lifting him further onto the berth, so he completely lay on the berth recharging.

Soundwave shifted uncomfortably, to the sudden different position he was in, Megatron cringed in response to the movement, fearing that he woke his charge from his slumber.

After shifting for a brief moment, Soundwave finally got comfortable and continued his peacful recharge, letting Megatron sigh with relief, and relax.

Megatron groaned, as he looked at the pile of data pads on his desk, not wanting the pile to grow any larger, the gunmetal warlord growled and reluctantly sat at his desk and went to work. "Complaining about Starscream, and Soundwave's episodes, what a surprise..." Megatron lowly growled glancing over at the recharging form, shaking his helm and rolling his optics.


	16. Knockout!

Soon it became morning, then morning became the afternoon. And that's when the alert sounded.

Soundwave jolted awake, shooting up, sitting up straight on the berth. "Ah!" Soundwave hissed in pain, remembering the wounds on his stomach, he over recharged. Half the day was gone, and he hadn't worked a single hour yet!

He looked around his enviroment, and saw that he was not in his own chambers. But in the warlords, himself.

"Scrap, I am so offlined!" Soundwave thought aloud, as he scurried to the exit. Only to have Megatron enter and stop him in his tracks. "You're awake..." Megatron started. But was quickly interupted by a panicky youngling. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall into recharge last night, I'm sorry for being late to work, I'll get straight to work!" Soundwave frantically apologized to the warlord, who only chuckled at him.

"Calm yourself youngling, I granted you they day off" Megatron reassured the youngling. "it seemed that you needed the extra recharge" the warlord continued, sensing his sons still exhuasted systems.

"No no, I'm fine" Soundwave protested. "I'll go do calibrations, and stuff" Soundwave said trying to walk out the door, before being stopped by a massive servo.

"Soundwave you need rest, lay back down" It was not a suggestion, it was an order. Soundwave hesitantly did as he was told, and layed back down on the large berth. "I am spending most of my time in here anyway" Megatron scoffed as he sat at his desk reading his many reports.

Soundwave rolled his optics and groaned. Staring at the grey, cracked, ceiling. "Really you two, a broken door control!?" Megatron complained. Reading the report of Starscream, and Soundwave's latest skirmish.

"It wasn't me!" Soundwave quickly defended. "It was femme legs and his claws!" Soundwave pointed out, before all blame was put on him.

"Mhmm..." Megatron raised an unamused optic ridge. Soundwave nervously smiled, from behind his mask. Knowing he was partially to blame, since he was the one who locked the seeker out. "I know I'm not a prime example for this, but" Megatron sighed, twisting his body to face the youngling. "Would it kill you two, too channel your agression towards eachother?" Megatron, looking down at the many complaints on his desk, grumbled.

"I'm sorry sometimes I can't help it" Soundwave chuckled, laying on his side supporting his weight with his arm. "Yes, immaturity takes over your systems quite easy" Megatron jokingly scoffed, leaning back in his chair. "Yes..." Soundwave sighed. "And I apologize for last nights behaviour too..." Soundwave apologized, fidgeting with his servos.

"Apologize why?" Megatron was confused, at such a random apology. "For being immature?" Soundwave repeated. why was Megatron questioning his apology? "Why would you apologize for that?" Megatron questioned. "It was simply just playful, youngling, behaviour" Megatron shrugged, going back to his reports.

Sitting up Soundwave replied. "But you said to Knockout, you didn't wan't me to behave like that?" Megatron froze with stylus in his digits. Megatron sighed. "You heard me say that..." Soundwave sadly nodded in acknowledgment. frowning and gazing to the floor, from behind his mask.

"Soundwave, I did not mean it..." Megatron started. "Sure sounded like you did" Soundwave caught Megatron in a lie. "Well, I regret saying it" Megatron growled at himself. "I enjoy you being the youngling you should be" Megatron threw his arms up. "The way you laugh, smile, and play" the warlord listed calming his tone. "It's just, nice to be able to bond like that" The warlord sighed. "A natural function of a youngling" Megatron carried on. "And I see that now" the gunmetal grey mech kept his gaze on his desk, before looking up at his youngling with a smile.

"Really?" Soundwave asked. As a small smile grew behind his visor. Megatron nodded warmly smiling in return. Knowing he just gave full permission for Soundwave to go all out, and be a youngling. "Now that, that is off our chests" Megatron breathed, getting up. approaching the youngling on the berth. "Get some rest" Megatron scolded, standing over the youngling on the berth.

"Seriously, I'm not tired anymore" Soundwave restarted his protest. "Alright fine" the towering mech rolled his optics. "How is the pain?" Megatron asking his son, sat beside him on the berth.

"Ok, if I don't make any sudden movements" Soundwave replied. pushing himself to sit up. "I swer, if I even see that two faced, high heeled whiner" Soundwave growled, clenching a fist. "I'll tear his wings off!" Soundwave threatened. "Easy killer, you are still a youngling" Megatron chuckled. gently pushing Soundwave's fist down.

"So what!" Soundwave whined. "I'm still an elite fighter!" the young spy scoffed. "yes, but when it comes too, endurance and damage, you rank low" Megatron pointed out. while Soundwave folded his arms. "You will develop strongly, to my very might!" Megatron cheered. "I assure you"he smirked. Soundwave nodded and obliged, turning his gaze to the many data pads on his fathers desk. "Can I help?" Soundwave gestured his helm at the data pads.

"No I'm quite alright Soundwave" Megatron sighed. "You rest" He smiled, before turning his attention to a tentacle, sneaking a data pad off his desk. "It's not hard" Soundwave reassured. "I could do them all for you" Soundwave said. Examining the data pad in his tentacle.

"Thank you, but it's fine" Megatron retorted. Getting out of his seat. "I told you to rest" Megatron reminded. reaching for the data pad in the younglings servo now. "But I wanna help" Soundwave leaned back, away from Megatron's reach. "You need the rest!" Megatron growled. reaching again, only to have Soundwave hold the data pad up and away tauntingly, as he read it. "I feel fine, bearly any pain" Soundwave taunted. his wounds were tender, but not sending out tremendous amounts of pain.

"Soundwave I swer, I'm going to dangle you infront of the Autobots!" Megatron threatened. starting to get annoyed. "Give the damn data pad back!" Megatron demanded. As Soundwave moved the wanted object further out of reach.

Soundwave was playing games with him, and Megatron knew that. The warlord was in no rush to get his work done. No one would dare yell at him for not getting his reports done right away. So he decieded he was to play along. And retrieve the data pad in a playful manner.

"Soundwave!" Megatron playfully growled. Grabbing hold of Soundwave's arm holding the data pad. "Nope!" Soundwave quickly switched servos as Megatron pulled his arm down. "You are pushing it youngling!" Megatron playfully threatened. Soundwave emitted small laughter, as he quickly stood up on the berth. Holding the data pad over his helm. Now towering over the warlord he smiled. "You are such a brat" Megatron teased gazing up at the playful youngling.

"You can't get it!" Soundwave taunted. Waving the data pad above his helm. "Oh is that what you think?!" Megatron scoffed. Wrapping a massive arm under Soundwave's knees. Pulling the youngling off the berth. Soundwave flopped upside down at Megatron's mercy. Giggling madly, hugging the data pad. "Ok I win, hand it over" Megatron growled in victory. Switching to his other servo, to grab hold of Soundwave's ankles. Pulling Soundwave up to his face. Soundwave giggled and shook his helm no. The two were having to much fun to even notice the hiss of the doors slide open.

"Lord Megatron I..." Starscream froze at the site he saw.

Thump! Megatron reacted to the intruder, by dropping Soundwave unintentionally.

Soundwave hit his helm hard on the ground, landing head first onto his back. "Scrap!" Megatron gasped. "Starscream don't you know how to knock!?" Megatron roared, quickly turning his rage on the intruding seeker.

"I'm sorry lord Megatron... I... I just!" Starscream stuttered. As Megatron aggressively approached. Soundwave lay on the ground dazed, his helm hurt intensely. Soundwave could here Megatron continue to scream at the seeker. Thier voices echoed and faded from his audios. Soundwave moved his helm back to see the two fighting upside down in blurred vission, that faded into black every few seconds.

"Get out of my site!" Finally the door was, forcefully shut by the warlord. Megatron huffed and turned his attention back to the youngling he dropped hard. Megatron frowned nervously, Soundwave wasn't moving. "Soundwave are you ok?" Megatron warily asked, cautiously walking up to the unmoving youngling.

Soundwave tried to reply to his father. But all that came out was a staticky warble. He was being swarmed by pain, Soundwave just wanted to lay there and not move.

Clearly Megatron dropped him a little harder then he had thought. "I'll help you get up" Megatron said, sitting Soundwave up, as slowly as possible. Soundwave malfunctioning so badly. He couldn't even support his own weight, when Megatron removed his supporting servo.

The warlord quickly caught his dazed youngling. "Ok lets try standing" Megatron panicked. Soundwave let out another staticky warble, as he attempted to move any of his motor functions. The slender spy felt like he weighed heavier then the warship, and did not budge.

"Alright lets go visit Knockout!" Megatron crooned nervously. Scooping the light weight youngling easily into his arms. The gunmetal warlord hurried down to the med bay.


	17. Fatherly concussion

"You...re so... shiney" Soundwave slurred to the warlord carrying him. "That's great Soundwave we're almost there" Megatron nervously replied, walking faster.

Knockout was just finishing a report, when the doors hissed open, and familiar heavy footsteps of a warlord came. "Knockout!" Megatron growled. Storming in, placing the dazed youngling on the medical berth. Rushing over. "What in the pits happened?" Knockout asked, examining Soundwave's half conscious frame. "We were playing" Megatron stated. "I hung him upside down..." Knockout patiently waited for his master to answer. "And I dropped him on his head..." Megatron mumbled with look of guilt.

"What!" Knockout bellowed. "It was Starscream's fault!" Megatron scoffed. Crossing his arms. "How high up did you drop him from?" Knockout sighed face palming. "His head was at mine" Knockout gasped. "That's an twenty one foot drop on you noggin!" Knockout put his servo on his helm and stared at Soundwave. "How do you get twenty one?" Megatron mumbled off subject. "You're thirty five feet, he's fourteen!" Knockout retorted. "Hmm, you're smarter then I thought" Megatron pondered. Knockout sighed "Yes my liege" "You have to have some logic to become a medic" Rolling his optics. "Lets just hope Soundwave still does when I fix him up" Knockout grumbled. Scanning Soundwave, Knockout quickly found what the problem was.

"My lord" Knockout called, getting the warlords attention. "You seemed to have jarred loose quite a few logical and motor circuits" Knockout read his scans. "In his fragile processor!" Knockout snapped. He was furious with Megatron, how could he be so careless. "It wasn't on purpose!" Megatron hissed. both mechs equally getting furious. "Hey... hey..." Soundwave warbled. Grabbing the two mechs attention, berore arguing further. "Shut up..." Soundwave sleepily said. "Tell me to shut up!" Megatron snarled as Soundwave giggled. "See what you did?" Knockout sighed. Scowling at the gunmetal giant.

"Well shut up, and fix him!" Megatron roared. Swinging an arm at the medic. Knockout swiftly dodged and grumbled. "I can't fix him, it will auto repair!" Knockout hissed, waving a digit at his liege. "What, how long will that take?!" Megatron viciously snapped. "Hmm, fragile youngling processor, sixteen foot drop onto his head..." Knockout sarcastically pondered. "Knockout, without the sarscasm" Megatron rolled his optics.

"I estimate, you are going to have to do some hand holding for a while" Knockout sneered. "His motor mechanisms should be running on low right now" Knockout said looking over at the youngling. "So he'll stumble through the halls, like a drunk Eradicon on cheap high grade" Knockout snickered. "Anything else..." Megatron lowly growled. The gunmetal mech was completely unamused at the medics humour. "Oh his logic will be quite, um well" Knockout tried to collect the right discription. "He will be completely out of his character" Knockout stated."Well you knocked his systems really good" Knockout nervously smiled. "And Soundwave will most likely behave like three year old sparkling, that constantly gets into trouble, possibly I'm not positive on that one" the medic shrugged with a smirk. "Peachy..." Megtron grumbled. "How is the warship supposed to function, if Soundwave's out of it!?" Megatron snarled.

"Get off your lazy aft, do it yourself..." Knockout mumbled to himself. "What was that!?" Megatron roared. "Starscream and I will do our best my liege!" Knockout reassured, with a fake smile. "Very well then..." Megatron grumbled. Not completely happy with leaving those two in charge of the warship.

"Come on you" Megatron sighed, coaxing Soundwave off the berth. "Look at all the seagulls" Soundwave giggled. "What the frag is a seagull?" Soundwave chirped, laughing at himself. "Oh this will be a joy..." Megatron retorted. As Soundwave just sat on the berth, pointing at the ceiling. "Oh and he will be really sleepy, it's important not to let him" Knockout advised. "For how long do I have to keep this youngling up!?" Megatron whined. "Well until his motor functions, are functional enough for him to walk" Knockout replied. "Frag..." Megatron sighed. Getting tired of watching Soundwave observe the ceiling. Megatron promptly picked up his youngling, and carried him back to his quarters. "Good luck" Knockout snickered before returning to his work.

"Ok now sit there and stay awake" Megatron ordered. Sitting his youngling on his berth. Soundwave tipped over onto his side and layed there. "No, no!" Megatron shook his helm. "You have to stay awake" Megatron sat youngling back up. "I'm tired, like the rainbow..." Soundwave whined falling over again. Megatron raised an optic ridge. Confused at what the frag Soundwave was speaking about. Sitting Soundwave back up, and holding him place. Megatron tried to think of something to wake the youngling. "Energon" Megatron thought aloud. "Yeah I'll go grab you some energon!" the warlord announced. letting go of Soundwave, as he turned to leave.

"Wait..." Megatron stopped. As Soundwave fell back over. "I can't leave you here alone" Megatron sighed. walking back over to the sleepy youngling. Megatron picked him up with ease. Trying to find a comfortable way to hold Soundwave, without dropping the smaller bot. "I'll use my these..." Soundwave said. pointing down at his peds, as Megatron held him out. "Alright" Megatron happily obliged. Placing the wobbly youngling down. Megatron turned around walking towards the exit figuring Soundwave was recovering fast.

Soundwave was starting to recollect his mind. But was making slow progress with movement. He stumbled, and staggered, the entire room was spinning, Before finally he tripped over his own ped.

Crash!

Soundwave had stumbled into the warlords desk. Managing to get every pile of data pads on the floor. Megatron's optics glowed furiously. Burning with rage angry at the mess Soundwave made. "Look what you did idiot!" Megatron pointed at the datapads covering Soundwave and the floor. "Dammit Soundwave!" Megatron cursed getting overly upset. Soundwave cowered as the warlord yelled at him. The youngling was frightened by the yelling. "I didn't mean to" Soundwave whimpered apologetically. Tiredly gathering up the data pads. "Whatever!" Megatron growled, and picked armload of data pads and dropped them back on his desk.

Soundwave felt stupid and really unwanted by the warlord. Soundwave continued to slowly pick up the data pads. cautiously watching Megatron's violent erratic movment. "Soundwave you are too damn slow!" Megatron snapped. Snatching the data pads from his terrified youngling. Almost in tears, Soundwave apologized. "Sorry..." Soundwave whispered, as his optics teared up. He weakly picked up another data pad. As a a few tears fell from his optics, and pooled at the bottom of his visor. He silently cried, while placing the data pads back where they belonged.

Megatron sense he was frightening his youngling. And read through the waves of emotion sent through his bond. That his youngling was crying, because he was terrifying the violet youngling. Megatron sighed. "Soundwave take off your visor" Megatron sternly ordered. Soundwave jumped at the warlords voice, and quickly did as he was told. Releasing the visor, his tears drained. Megatron watched, as more tears shed from those unique optics.

Soundwave closed his optics, and turned away from the gunmetal giant. Then suddenly jumping from the feeling of a claw wiping away his tears. "I'm sorry" Megatron apologized. Taking the data pads from Soundwave. And placing them back on the floor. "I did not mean to yell at you" Soundwave continued to look away, gazing at the floor as even more tears fell. "You are still concussed, I shouldn't have done that" Megatron continued to apologize.

"K..." Soundwave was ashamed. did he really just cry? He never cried. Not for anything. Even if it involved pain. Clearly his relationship with his father, brought out a more emotional side to him. A side he had never discovered.

This was definitely new to Megatron. Quite shocked to be honest. Megatron thought Soundwave was an emotionless drone, like the rest of the army thought. He had never have dreamed of seeing the day Soundwave would break down and cry. Soundwave did have emotions just like the rest of them.


	18. Bubblewave!

"Can I recharge now?" Soundwave asked, in a very tired tone. Keeping his gaze on the floor, as a few more tears shed.

"Sorry, Soundwave" Megatron shook his helm no. "I was advised not to allow you, until you can walk on your own" Megatron informed the sleepy youngling.

Soundwave groaned. part of his logic was coming back to him. He was able to compute conversation. Though half his vocabulary was missing. It was just his motor functions he had a hard time rebooting. His systems were currently still trying to mend, so Soundwave gave up. And tried Standing on his wobbly peds. Soundwave walked slowly and tiredly, like a terocon. As he followed Megatron to the exit of the room. "Just take your time" Megatron coached. As they walked down the hallway to the rec room. Where the energon was. And soldiers off on break or off duty hung out. Soundwave stopped before the rec room. He remembered he took his mask off and did not place it back on.

Soundwave began to panick. Anxiety filled him quickly as he trembled. Stumbling backwards into the wall behind them. "Soundwave whats the matter?" Megatron asked. Quickly going to aid the youngling. "I don't have my visor!" Soundwave gasped. "So what, show off those unique optics" Megatron scoffed. "No can't!" Soundwave shook his helm frantically, making him dizzy. "Soundwave" Megatron tried to calm. "Please go back!" Soundwave cried. Soundwave was so insecure without his mask. he felt evem more insecure that he was talking like a stupid sparkling. If any of the soldiers, or Starscream. Heard him speak, or saw him. He would never hear the end of their insults.

Watching more tears roll down. Megatron knew that Soundwave was not acting like himself. He was acting more like a terrified sparkling. The warlord gave a comforting smile. "Ok" Megatron cooed. "We'll go back" Megatron said, in the most calmest voice he's ever made.

He promptly picked Soundwave up, and set him back on his peds. Soundwave was to frustrated and exhuasted, to even think about walking. His motors churned as his systems were to stressed. Still holding onto Soundwave. Megatron could feel all the younglings weight in his servos. Soundwave was limp. To exhuasted to gather all the motors in his sytems.

"Yes my lord?" Knockout's annoyed sigh, came over the commlink of his master. "I need your advice" Megatron said. "On what?" Knockout asked. "Soundwave, you idiot!" the warlord roared. "What else would I be talking about?" Megatron snarled. "Oh ok!" Knockout gasped. "What seems to be wrong?" the medic asked nervously. "He keeps crying and he wont stop!" Megatron complained. Still holding, the sobbing Soundwave out infront of him. "Well my lord, as I presumed" Knockout sighed. "Soundwave will act like a sparkling" Knockout reminded with a smirk. "Soundwave isn't all there right now" the sassy medic continued. "He's in a lot of pain, and is extremly tired, so he's going to put on a show" Knockout snickered. "Can't I just let him recharge!?" Megatron bellowed, at the snickering medic. "Is he walking around?" Knockout asked. "He stumbles around quite well" Megatron smirked. "Oook, no" Knockout replied, ending the call.

"Knockout!" Megatron hissed. "Yes?" Knockout gave another annoyed sigh. "How do I get him to stop crying!?" the warlords frustrated voice growled. "Figure it out!" Knockout hissed, slapping himself. "You're his father, it will come natrually!" Knockout retorted. Again the medic hung up on the warlord. "Well I can't just tell you to shut up..." Megatron thought aloud. "Yet again you are silent when crying anyway" Megatron continued. As he pulled Soundwave into him unknowingly. Megatron continued to babble on to himself, looking else where as he spoke to himself.

Soundwave natrually, burrowed his helm into his fathers Decepticon crest. The warmth from his fathers massive spark, soothing him. His tears dried quickly, as the quiet hum of the spark lulled him. Megatron's optics widened in surprise to the sudden feeling of warmth in his spark. He felt his younglings nerves calming. As he hefted the smaller bot into a more comfortable position. Soundwave shifted. Quickly adjusting himself to the new position. The small youngling purred, as he engulfed the warmth and comfort from the spark.

Megatron fought hard to withdraw a smile. But quickly lost the battle with a sigh of happiness. He calmly marched back down to his chambers. Youngling in arms he entered his room.

Almost forgetting he had to keep his youngling awake. "Scrap!" Megatron gave Soundwave a small shake, to wake him up. Sleepy multi coloured optics opened. Sleepily gazing up at his waker. "Sorry youngling, you have to stay up" Megatron apologized. Soundwave tried to reply, but only static emitted from his vocalizer. As his systems were already asleep.

"Hang on one moment" Megatron cooed. Sitting on the berth with Soundwave. "Starscream!" Megatron growled over his commlink. "Yes master!" Starscream jumped. "Do me a favor, and bring some energon to my quarters!" Megatron ordered ending the call. "Yes of course!" Starscream obliged.

"Ok Starscream will be here within a few moments" Megatron warned his youngling. "Here put this back on" Megatron said. Handing the youngling back his visor. Soundwave did as he was told. Placing his mask back on. Megatron sat him against the wall on his berth, as he went to go answer his door. "Here master" Starscream handed the energon. "Hows the youngling?" Starscream asked. Hiding his smirk, he saw Soundwave sitting on the berth. "He's doing a lot better then you will be, if you don't leave right now!" Megatron snarled. Starscream took the hint and quickly ran down the hallway. Megatron sneered, watching the seeker flee.

Megatron turned around. Hearing a small quiet laugh come from behind. "You think he runs funny too?" Megatron cooed. Approaching the youngling with the energon. "Ok take that back off, so you can have this" Megatron said. Pointing to the visor on the youngling. Soundwave hesitantly removed his visor, taking the energon handed to him.

Soundwave's servos were half functional, being shakey. He pretty much spilt that energon just about everywhere on him. Megatron couldn't help but laugh at the spys situation. The youngling looked like a sparkling, that tried feeding itself for the first time. Soundwave gave an angry gaze at the laughing mech. When Megatron noticed, Soundwave turned his helm abruptly, and pouted. Energon still running down his frame. Soundwave observed Megatron grabbing some sort of cloth out of his desk.

Soundwave wasn't paying to much attention to the sticky energon dripping down him, or Megatron's actions, as he rebooted his motor functions. Still not working at full capacity, but working good enough for him to move around.

"Here clean yourself up" Megatron offered the cloth. Soundwave stared blankly for a moment. Megatron sighed. And started to wipe the spilt energon off his youngling. Soundwave quickly protested at that. And started to fuss. Shielding himself with his arms, as he stubbornly pushed away the cleaning servo. "Soundwave stop it!" Megatron grumbled. Trying to fight against the protesting youngling. Soundwave shook his helm no. Flailing forgetting the energon in his servo. Soundwave defensively lifted his arm above his helm, tilting his servo natrually. He dumped the entire energon cube on his helm.

Soundwave jumped. Flailing in surprise to the random downfall of energon onto him. Megatron hollered with laughter at him. The surprised face Soundwave made was priceless. "I think you're going to need a little more then just this" Megatron chuckled. holding the cloth up. Soundwave frowned in annoyance. It wasn't funny, not to him at least. Soundwave splated both his servos in the spilt energon. While Megatron cackled, Soundwave smacked him with both servos caked in energon. "Soundwave!" Megatron groaned. While Soundwave just giggled at him. "Well I can do this" Megatron said. Wiping the energon off his arm.

"You on the other hand" Megatron snorted. "Can go take a bath" Soundwave quickly shook his helm at that. "Come on" Megatron rolled his optics. Dragging his youngling down the hallway, to the washing station. "Alright just go in there" Megatron pointed into the wash station. "You know what to do" Megatron shoving the youngling into the room. "I'll wait out here" Megatron said closing the door behind the youngling.

About fifteen minutes went past. And Megatron was impatiently tapping his ped. Standing outside the washing station door, in the hallway. Megatron finally get fed up, and opened the door. To have a tidal wave of bubbles and cleaning fluid come rushing out of the door onto him with great force. He was hit by something and thrown into the wall behind him. As the cleaning fluid, finished rushing out flooding the entire hallway. Megatron waved the bubbles away from him and found Soundwave on him. "You are in so much trouble, you have no idea!" Megatron scolded. Soundwave just smiled. "I'm Bubblewave!" Soundwave giggled tossing some bubbles into the air.

"No you're in deep trouble" Megatron growled in anoyance. Soundwave's logic circuits were just begining to mend. Megatron knew that the adorable Bubblewave comment, was just an act. "Here take this, and hide your face" Megatron handed Soundwave his visor.

"Hide your face, while you clean all of this up!" Megatron scolded gesturing to the entire hallway.

Soundwave sighed. Placing his visor back on, he nodded and went to retrive the cleaning supplies. "Totally worth it" Soundwave snickered to himself.


	19. Seeker vs Spy

"How are you feeling?" Knockout asked. Examining the youngling sitting on the medical berth. "Like Megatron dropped me on my head, I'm so sore!" Soundwave whined. Holding his helm and swinging his peds. "What the frag happened yesterday!?" Soundwave asked. Still holding his helm. "Hey watch it!" Knockout warned. "You swear like a drunk Eradicon!" Soundwave growled. "Anyway!" Knockout hissed. Megatron did drop you on your head, you're right about that" Knockout smirked. "Then you flooded one of the hallways, and deemed yourself Bubblewave" Knockout rested his elbow in his servo and smiled. "Then Megatron made you clean everything up" Knockout finished explaining.

"I am fragged in the head" Soundwave shook his helm in disbelief. "You were" Knockout corrected. "Shut up..." Soundwave rolled his optics. Hopping off the berth. "Where do you think you're going?" Knockout retorted. "Work?" Soundwave shrugged. "You think you can manage?" Knockout raised an optic ridge. "Yeah, I'll be fine" Soundwave waved off the medic. "Take a rest when you need to" Knockout reminded. "Oh and definitely avoid any fighting with Starscream please" The medic begged with a sigh. Soundwave rolled his optics from behind his mask. "Have a good day Bubblewave!" Knockout teased. Soundwave face palmed as he left the med bay.

As Soundwave silently walked towards the bridge. He met up with his favorite seeker. "Feeling better sparkling?" Starscream didn't waste time to throw an insult. *I'll show you how good I feel!* Soundwave threatened. The two both entered the bridge at the same time. As soon as Soundwave entered, he was swarmed by concerned Eradicon soldiers. Starscream got stampeded straight off the catwalk, onto the second level.

"Hey Soundwave are you ok?"

"Your wounds are healing nicely!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Great job with flooding the hall, that was funny!"

Soundwave was overwhelmed. By the sudden burst of attention, he was recieving from the Eradicons. Soundwave held up his servos and backed away a few steps.

*The hell...* Soundwave thought. As all the Eradicons stared at him, as if waiting for him to answer. Soundwave thought for a moment. *Ok what do I have to do to get these whackos out of my way?* Soundwave then blipped a happy face up on his visor, giving a thumbs up. "Aw that's great!" The Eradicons cheered.

Starscream growled as he aggressively stomped over to the crowd. "What is this, did lord Megatron enter the room!?" Starscream retorted. "Get back to your posts!" Starscream hissed. Waving his claws in anger. The Eradicons fleed back to there monitors. /What an aft!/ Soundwave texted to the Eradicons, receiving a roar of laughter from the soldiers. "What's so funny!?" Starscream growled. "Get back to work!" Starscream scowled.

"Stupid idiots..." Starscream grumbled to himself. As the seeker walked towards the front of the bridge, Soundwave slithered out infront of the seekers path. Starscream yelped, as he once again, fell off the platform, onto the bottom floor. The Eradicons all broke into laughter. Starscream fumming with rage, shot up to his peds. Climbing back onto the main platform, where Soundwave was retracting the tripping tentacle back into his chassis. "You seem to be feeling a lot better youngling!" Starscream hissed pointing a claw, as he approached the violet youngling.

"You better enjoy it well it lasts!" Starscream snarled, tackling Soundwave down onto the second floor. The Eradicons gasped, as Soundwave lay there for a brief moment. Soundwave was definitely not in any shape to be fighting. Especially after that drop onto the second floor. Landing hard on his back, it knocked this senses out of him for a brief moment, before remembering he was being attacked.

Soundwave quickly kicked Starscream off of him. Starscream stumbled back and growled as Soundwave pinned him. "Oh, is the sparkling is actually putting up a fight?" Starscream smirked. Digging his claws into both sides of the youngling. Soundwave took his long arm, and pushed down on Starscream's wrists. Which probably wasnt to good of an idea, since Starscream's claws scraped along his sides until they were off. Drawing energon easily. Starscream pushed the light weight youngling off onto the floor to the side of him, and smirked getting up. But Soundwave wasnt finished. A little dazed and stinging with pain, Soundwave tackled the standing seeker, and sent them tumbling in a wrestling ball.

Just in time for Megatron to see as he entered the room. All Eradicons went dead still, when the warlords shadow casted into the room. It didn't take him long to see the two brawling on the floor. Energon leaking everywhere. Megatron rolled his optics, as he walked down the catwalk, towards the two fighting. Soundwave was holding his own by drawing hard punches into the seeker who clawed at him. Soundwave was doing good until Starscream got smart and returned a hard punch back. Hitting the youngling straight in the visor, cracking it. *That's it!* Soundwave started punching harder, wishing he had claws so he could rip the seeker apart. Soundwave was about to get clawed in the chest, when two large servos came under his arms. Lifting him up high, Soundwave kicked and thrashed trying to reach for the evil seeker. But quickly stopped when he rested his arms, wrapping his spindly fingers around a familiar massive claw. Soundwave looked up to see his fathers very unimpressed scowl looking at him.

"Knockout report to my office, immediately!" Megatron roared over his commlink. Megatron then put Soundwave in under his arm like a football. And shot an intense glare of rage at Starscream who cowered. "The same goes for you!" Megatron snarled. He didn't have to tell him twice.

As all cons were in the office, Starscream sitting infront of the desk beside Soundwave. Who was getting repaired by Knockout. "Look the Autobot's stress me out enough" Megatron calmly spoke. "And you two are driving me to insanity!" Megatron snarled, slamming a fist onto his desk. Making both Soundwave and Starscream jump in their seats.

"Well it's not my fualt, an insubordinate little youngling gets in my way, why is he even aloud to control thing on this ship!?" Starscream complained, folding his arms.

"You want to know why?" Megaron retorted. "Because he's smarter then you, you fragging idiot!" Megatron threw his arms up. "You two could get along!" Knockout cut in. "But no you two have to act as if we should put you in seperate galaxies!" Knockout scolded. Soundwave yelped, and winced, as knockout pressed a cloth against the new deep scares. "Big sparkling!" Starscream snorted, roling his optics at Soundwave. Soundwave responded to the comment, by punching the seeker hard in the stomach. "Ow you little!" Starscream hissed in pain. About to attack the youngling. "Soundwave come here!" Megatron snarled, grabbing another chair and slamming it beside him. Soundwave sighed, and went to sit beside the warlord. Knockout followed Soundwave, while trying to examine his wounds. Megatron continued to lecture Starscream, on what needs to stop.

Meanwhile Soundwave was being difficult for the medic. Everytime the medic tried to look at the fresh slashes, Soundwave would cover them up, or turn away in his chair. "Soundwave!" Knockout growled, starting to get annoyed with the youngling. Soundwave just ignored, the annoyed growl, and continued to fuss. "Lord Megatron can you please" Knockout sighed, motioning for the warlord to pick the youngling up, so he couldn't move. Megatron rolled his optics, and easily picked up the youngling. Soundwave then focused his attention on the servos holding him up. Soundwave squirmed, and tried to pull at the massive claws trying loosen their grip. Megatron just continued to speak, as Soundwave struggled. Clearly showing the youngling that he wasnt fazing him.

Starscream watched the Comunications Chief squirm, in awe. Starscream couldn't believe how much of a youngling personality Soundwave had. Just how old was the spy?

Knockout could see delicate wiring in the scares. Knowing if Starscream went any deeper, he could of offlined the youngling. "Hmm I'm going to have to weld these" Knockout announced, pointing to the slashes on the younglings side. Megatron obliged placing the youngling back down. Knockout went to his medical kit and pulled out a welder. "So Starscream this is going to stop right!?" Megatron hissed, raising an optic ridge. Starscream's attention was on the youngling, but he did hear what his master said. "Yes lord Megatron, of course" Starscream agreed, with no smirk or sigh. Knockout finished welding. "There you're free to go" Knockout sighed happily. "Good, you two can go back to your work now" Megatron waved them off. "And no fighting!" Megatron and Knockout reminded, as the two walked out of the office, Soundwave being the first one out. Starscream nodded at the warlord and medic, before leaving.

As the seeker walked down the hallway beside the youngling. Soundwave noticed the seeker was unusually calm and quiet, as if thinking hard about something. Then came a question. "Soundwave?" Starscream said. Soundwave turned his helm to look at the seeker. "Um, how old are you?" Starscream asked, turning his helm seeing optics to visor. Soundwave quickly turned his helm away at that question. Revealing his age to the seeker, would most likely result in the seeker teasing him even more. But Starscream was second in comand, and if he asked a question, Soundwave had to obey and answer. Soundwave scanned the seeker, and read that seeker was not intending to be rude, he was just honestly curious.


	20. Soundwave's short outing

Why was he curious, did the seeker not pay attention to his age when he was a sparkling? Soundwave knew Starscream was an idiot, but not that badly!

But yet again, Megatron was always beating on Starscream, so maybe he lost some of his logic. Soundwave knew how that felt. The seeker was about to ask again, when he heard a sigh come from the younling. Soundwave turned his helm towards the grey seeker. Starscream actually had his hopes up, hoping Soundwave was about to speak. But all that happened, was a number appearing on the visor of the youngling. "WHAT" Starscream bellowed. "YOU ACT NO WHERE NEAR YOUR AGE YOU'RE SO FRAGGING MATURE!" Starscream shouted, looking at the number 10 on the younglings visor. Soundwave panicked looking around, and motioned with his servos, for the seeker to tone his voice down.

"Soundwave, you're a fresh youngling, for primus sake!" Starscream threw his arms up in disbelief. /I know, I bearly remember how young I am most of the time, when I'm with you guys I feel I'm as old as you all/ Soundwave texted to the seeker. Starscream was surprised to get a text from the youngling, that was the first time Soundwave actually spoke to him, through any form of speaking.

"Well I suppose you've never really had the chance, to be that youngling" Starscream sighed. "Hell, you were working when you were a sparkling" Starscream felt a little bad for the spy. Guilt weighed heavy on Starscream, feeling guilty for all the torture he had put the youngling through.

Soundwave kept his helm hung low, as they continued their way back to the bridge. Stopping infront of the door. "Look Soundwave" Starscream started. "I'm sorry for all the, torture I put you through, over the years, and especially now" Starscream apologized. The apology almost seemed painful to say. Soundwave smiled from behind his visor, and nodded thank you. The two both entered the bridge. The Eradicon soldiers, puased lifting their helms to look. To see if Starscream had his usual, smug, irritated, scowl, looking at the spy beside him.

But to their surprise Starscream seemed quite calm. Lasting only so long, as Starscream glanced at the Eradicons, seeing them not working like they should have been. "What are you looking at, get back to work!?" Starscream snapped. All the soldiers obeyed, and quickly turned back to their work. Starscream rolled his optics. And went over to the monitor he usually worked on. Soundwave did his usual, scans, and diagnostics, on the ship. All systems running normally as usual. His job here was done. He then went over to Starscream. Who, was still completely dumbfounded by the younglings age.

Soundwave sighed impatiently. Usually the seeker would have noticed him by now. Soundwave poked the seekers shoulder, taking the seeker out of his thoughts. Starscream quickly whirled around, almost nearly hitting Soundwave with his wings if the youngling didn't duck. "Yes what is it Soundwave?" Starscream sighed. Soundwave handed his data pad to the seeker. Starscream took it, scanned it, and placed it behind him. "Very well then, you're free to go I suppose" Starscream shrugged gesturing to the door. Soundwave nodded and willingly left the bridge.

Soundwave sighed, he had nothing better to do. And Megatron was too busy at the moment. Soundwave was pretty sure that Knockout, was getting tired of him visiting the med bay. Soundwave rounded a corner, and saw a few Eradicon soldiers going out for a flight patrol, for energon.

Soundwave thought to himself for a moment. And figured, it wouldn't hurt to go for a flight. Soundwave casually turned and approached the flight deck. "Soundwave?" A voice came from behind. "And where do you think you're going?" an Eradicon soldier asked. /Who are you?/ Soundwave texed turning to see the Eradicon. "Steve" The soldier replied. /Steve?/ Soundwave cocked his helm in confusion. "I know wierd name" Steve sighed, taking a step towards Soundwave. /Ok.../ Soundwave shook his helm. /Well I just wanna go for a quick flight/ Soundwave texted. Pointing out the hanger exit. "You might want to ask lord Megatron first" The Eradicon suggested. /Sure thing!/ Soundwave nodded. The Steve nodded. Before walking off around the corner.

Soundwave knew Megatron's answer would be a no. As soon as the soldier was out of site. He quickly transformed and took off in a hurry. hoping no one saw him leave. "Oooh you are in soooo much scrap kid!" Starscream sneered. The seeker shook his helm. Calmly walking back to his post as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Soundwave was enjoying his flight. Happy to finally get out. Cool air flowing off his wings. Banking hard, through the clouds. His moment of enjoyment stopped suddenly, when he was struck hard. Out of nowhere by a large ball of fire!

Soundwave quickly lost all of his system controls, sending him spiraling down to the Earth. Unwillingly following the fireball that struck him. *Scrap scrap scrap!* Soundwave thought to himself. Impact moments away. As the ground came into view Soundwave transformed. Stopping the spiral, he transformed back into his alt form.

BOOM!

A giant puff of cloud thick, black, smoke, and dust came, from the fireballs impact. shakilly gliding his way down. Soundwave crash landed. Transforming and tumbling onto his visor. "Oooooowwwww..." Soundwave whined. Moving his helm, to where it lay on it's side. "Why is it always the head?" Soundwave complained. Looking through blurred vision. As he gazed at the black smoke. Seeing a red glow pierce through the black cloud.

"That is the most illogical landing ever..." A large deep purple, single opticed mech, grumbled. Soundwave stared at the large mech, for a moment. Before slowly starting to pick himself up. Only to hear the sound of a a cannon charge. Soundwave was struck by a massive clawed servo. "State your faction!?" Falling straight onto his aft, Soundwave found himself, staring straight into a charged cannon. "Soundwave!?" Shockwave squinted his optic. Soundwave stared with wide optics from behind his mask.

"Apologies Soundwave!"Shockwave quickly pulled back his cannon. "I did not intend to harm you" Shockwave frantically apologized. "Was that you I hit before the impact!?" Shockwave gasped, pointing at the Soundwave's on fire shoulder. *Holy, freaking, Primus, I'm on fire!* Soundwave flailed. Shockwave quickly patted down the younglings shoulder fire. Dowsing the fire, Shockwave chuckled. "Hows my favorite youngling?" Shockwave helped Soundwave up.

"I thought you were offlined!?" Soundwave hugged, his favorite adopted, Uncle. "Nope" Shockwave shook his helm. "Well, you've certainly evolved emotions" Shockwave scoffed, pushing Soundwave out of the hug. "...yeah..." Soundwave mumbled. "Starscream said you offlined though!" Soundwave changed the subject.

"Starscream!" Shockwave growled. "I'd love to rip his spark, or watch him stutter in his stupidity!" Shockwave hissed, with tremendous rage.

"Where the hell is Soundwave!?" Megatron roared. Tearing through the ship. Megatron was fuming. Starscream and the Eradicons both visibly jumped, at the Sound of the doors being forced opened. Large footsteps echoed through the bridge. "Starscream where is he!?" Megatron growled. "Who master!?" Starscream whimpered. "Do I have to spell it out for you!?" Megatron hissed. "I saw the youngling fly off the ship!" Starscream smiled nervously.

"Aargh!" Megatron stormed out of the bridge. "Soundwave!" Megatron screamed over the comm. "You better get your, youngling aft, back onto the ship before I..." Megatron started shouting. Turning around to see, the youngling with the long lost scientist. "Shockwave!" Megatron gasped. "Lord Megatron, sorry to arrive on such short notice" Shockwave greeted. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything" Shockwave asked. "Not at all my dear scientist!" Megatron sneered. Gesturing the scientist to walk with him. Soundwave natrually followed. "You are in so much trouble!" Megatron whispered over his shoulder at Soundwave. "What did I do!?" Soundwave whined. Megatron rolled his optics and turned his attention back to his scientist. As they entered the warlords office.

"How did you get here!?" Megatron questioned, motioning for the two to sit. "I came via escape pod" Shockwave replied. "Then Soundwave, after I hit him, upon entering the atmosphere" Shockwave continued his explanation. Megatron scowled at Soundwave and growled. "And what did you think you were doing flying around out there!?" Megatron snarled at his youngling. "And without my permision!" Megatron held his helm. "I was going for a quick flight no harm done!" Soundwave defended.

"No harm done?" Megatron evily chuckled. "Your torched shoulder is no harm done!" Megatron scoffed. "If I could interrupt my lordship" Shockwave put up a claw. "I do take full responsibility, for Soundwave's damage" Shockwave blamed himself. "See no harm done" Soundwave scoffed. Megatron sighed shaking his helm, resting his arms on his desk. "And I brought back Shockwave!" Soundwave folded his arms. "I think that covers it" Soundwave smiled behind his visor. Megatron smirked. "You're still not off the hook" Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"Dammit!" Soundwave whined.


	21. Bubblewave more like Troublewave

Soundwave. Bored. Was silently, sitting in a chair, at a counter. In Shockwave's new laboratory. Resting his arm on the counter, placing his helm in his servo.

*Unmoving, Offlined?* "Recharging!" Shockwave smacked the arm, that held Soundwave's recharging helm.

SMACK!

Soundwave slamed his visor into the counter. Immediately waking him from his slumber. "Ow!" Soundwave grumbled rubbing his helm. "What the frag was that for!?" he growled, glaring at the one eyed purple mech. "Soundwave stay awake, and pay attention!" Shockwave scolded, rolling his optic. "But this is, soooooo boring!" Soundwave whined. "Can't we do something fun?" Soundwave sighed, placing his helm back in his servo.

"No" Shockwave rolled his optic again. "You are being punished for your insubordination" Shockwave shook his helm no. "If I didn't go for a flight, you probably wouldn't be here right now" Soundwave remarked. "I highly doubt that, me accidentally crashing into you on my way through the atmosphere, caused me to be brought apon this vessel" Shockwave scoffed. "As soon as my pressence would have been noticed by either factions, I would have been bridged here regardless" Shockwave snorted. Soundwave rolled his optics from behind his mask and sighed. "Whatever, I'm tired of sitting here, can I go?" Soundwave asked. "I'm afraid, you would have to ask Lord Megatron that question youngling" Shockwave chuckled. "And Megatron is pretty livid, from your little excursion last night" Shockwave smirked, Mixing different energons together. "You don't think I will?" Soundwave challenged. "Watch me" Soundwave hissed. Quickly escaping out the laboratory door.

"No no no no" Shockwave crooned. Pulling Soundwave back into the lab. "Nice try" Shockwave sneered. Wise to Soundwave's escape plan. Shockwave sat the deep violet youngling back down. "I'll call him here" Shockwave snickered, moving his equipment.

"Fragger..." Soundwave pouted, folding his arms. Shockwave was about to yell at Soundwave, just as Megatron entered. "Yes Shockwave what is it?" Megatron sighed, examining the shelves of cubes with, differen't coloured liquids. *That was quick...* Shockwave thought to himself. "Lord Megatron, it seems that Soundwave!" Shockwave smacked the back Soundwave's helm, as he walked past, to meet Megatron. "Ow, what the fff..." Soundwave whined, rubbing the back of his helm. "Is saying he has had enough punishment" Shockwave smirked folding his arms.

"Oh is that so?" Megatron sneered. Intimidatingly standing over Soundwave. Soundwave cowered, nervously smiling behind his mask. "Can I please go back to work now?" Megatron rolled his optics. "Soundwave" he sighed. "You've already done all your work today!" Megatron hissed, face palming. "Please, I want to be with you!" Soundwave begged. "No!" Megatron hissed. You will stay here, and fry your processer from boredom!" the warlord snapped. Soundwave cowered in his seat. And Megatron said nothing further, leaving the room. Heavy footsteps could be heard as the warlord traveled through the halls. "I warned you he was in a bad mood" Shockwave shrugged. "Well you got your answer" Shockwave examined a broken piece of equipment. "I just want to be with him..." Soundwave sighed. "I know that youngling" Shockwave internally smiled. "But Lord Megatron is punishing you at the moment"

"Why though!?" Soundwave threw his arms up. "All I did was go for a flight and find you!" Soundwave complained. "I do not know why Lord Megatron chooses to punish you" Shockwave mixed two chemicals together in a beaker. "Perhapes he has grown a protective side over you, through your new relationship" Shockwave shrugged. Soundwave rolled his optics from behind his visor, and sighed. "I have to go see Knockout for a moment" Shockwave announced heading towards the exit. "You stay here, and watch that" Shockwave pointed to the beaker filled with red liquid. "And don't touch it!" Shockwave snapped. "Yeah, sure, whatever..." Soundwave waved off the scientist. "I mean it, the last thing you need is another thing to go wrong for you" Shockwave warned, as he left the lab.

"I mean it!" Soundwave mimicked Shockwave. After the door hissed shut. "I can handle myself" Soundwave scoffed. "Warn me as if I were a sparkling or something" he snorted. Tapping the beaker with his slender digits. "How bad could this glass of liquid be?" Soundwave smirked. Watching the liquid inside the beaker. Soundwave sighed, looking for some sort of entertainment. Having an idea pop in his processor. "I know!" Soundwave cheered. Retracting Lazerbeak from his chest. The bird flew around the lab vibrating the chemicals it flew past. The room was too small and cluttered for the bird to fly around. Lazerbeak ended up knocking over a shelf of different chemicals, onto the counter. Where the beaker filled red chemical liquid, shattered from the other containers hitting it. Soundwave quickly reattached Lazerbeak to his chest.

Soundwave then got a good look at the chemicals trickling into one another. Watching them form a giant black puddle, that oozed off the counter next to Soundwave's peds. Soundwave jumped back in surprise.

Shockwave was about halfway down the cooridor, when he heard an explosin! Shockwave growled. "Soundwave!" He ran to the lab. "Primus he dosen't listen to anyone!" Shockwave growled. Before opening the door. Only to have a tidal wave of giant bubbles float out Soundwave happened to be stuck in one floating by. Shockwave's unamused gaze watched as Soundwave floated past, him into the hallway. "Ha ha!" Steve laughed as he walked past. Megatron didn't waste anytime, showing up to the place of the random explosion. "Bubblewave returns!" Soundwave giggled. Completely oblivious to Megatron's unamused fuming form, behind him, until a pop came. The bubble burst, and Soundwave fell flat on his aft. "Bubblewave?" an Eradicon whispered to Steve. "More like Troublewave!" Steve chuckled.

"Argh!" Soundwave visibly jumped, to the sound of his fathers growl. "That's it!" Megatron snarled. Grabbing one Soundwave's neck fins. Pulling the youngling through the hallways. "Ow ow ow!" Soundwave whimpered. Soundwave could not see at the moment. The bubble residue, from the giant bubble, that popped, some how made it's way on the inside of his visor. And was blinding his way of vision. The locks on his visor automatically hissed lose if any type of blockage blocked his vision. Soundwave was in no positon to pull of his visor at the moment. He would just have to wait and hope it didn't fall off infront of eveyone.

As they arrived at the younglings room. Megatron dragged Soundwave into the room, and tossed the youngling on the berth. Causing Soundwave's visor to fall off after he tumbled on the berth. "Stay here for the rest of the day!" Megatron scowled. "You have caused enough trouble!" Megatron scolded. Approaching the berth. "I'm sorry!" Soundwave apologized. "You are causing all this trouble I have too deal with!" he bellowed. "I don't mean to!" Soundwave cried, with watery optics. "And I have to deal with the Autobots still!" Megatron screamed, in Soundwave's face. "You are being incredibly stupid!" Megatron insulted. "And don't even think for a moment, that your crying will make me feel bad!" the warlord scoffed. "You certainly not helping anything with your idiotic stunts!" the gunmetal warlord, made Soundwave cower into a shivering ball, tears rolling down his face plate. Soundwave shut his optics tightly as he quivered in fear. He thought Megatron was going to offline him, as his father continued too screamed in his face. "And don't leave your room until I say so!" Megatron warned. Storming out locking the door behind him.

"Lord Megatron you are being to hard on him" said Knockout. The red medic was following Megatron with Shockwave. They both patiently waited outside the younglings door for the warlord. "He's just a youngling" Knockout reminded. " He dosen't mean to get in trouble on purpose" Knockout tried to coax the warlord, to be less harsh towards the youngling. "I know you sometimes cannot help using your brute force" Knockout sighed. "But..." "A little discipline does not hurt or damage little Soundwave" Megatron scowled interrupting the medic. "It may not hurt him phisically Lord Megatron" Knockout gave Megatron an angered expresion. "But mentally it hurts him" Knockout lowly growled. "He isn't an emotionless drone you thought he was, or you think he is" Knockout scoffed. "You may just be putting a huge dent in that relationship you are building" the medic warned, before leaving down the hall.

"Soundwave is no sparkling" Shockwave scoffed "He can handle a little brutality" Megatron snorted. "And if he can't perhaps he is another one of Optimus's sons, and I made a mistake of thinking he was mine" Megatron sneered. "If he can't buck up and deal with my ways of brutality" Soundwave had turned up the sensitivity on his audios, and was listening in on the conversation outside his door the whole time. "Soundwave needs to pack up and go live with the Autobots, if he cannot handle the treacherous ways of the Decepticons" Megatron scoffed to Shockwave. "Lord Megatron don't you think that's going a little to far?" Shockwave questioned. "He's your son, and is most loyal to you only" Shockwave reminded. "That's what I'm talking about!" Megatron hissed. "Am I running an army of emotional Decepticons!" Megatron growled. "Or am I running an army full of might, willing to take on the harsh ways of the Decepticons!?" the warlord snarled at the scientist. "Of course you are lord Megatron, emotions all kept at an all time low" Shockwave quickly obliged. "Only emotions every to be shown is hatred towards the Autobots!" Megatron hissed as he and Shockwave headed down the halls.

Soundwave sat up in the middle of his berth and frowned. "He hates me..." Soundwave cried. After the two left. "Fine then..." Soundwave balled his servo into a fist. "I won't be in your way any longer" Soundwave cleaned off his visor. Wiped away his tears. placing his visor back on, the locks sealed tightly, locking back into place. Soundwave easily hacked the lock and escaped his room. He took the route that had the least amount of traffic in the halls. Wisely staying clear of Megatron's paths. Soundwave stealthily made his way to the hanger to the flight deck. Once out on the deck he paused and thought about what he was bringing if he left. The youngling shook it off the thought and transformed quickly taking off down towards Nevada.

It only took a few moments to find the surface of the desert. Soundwave transformed and landed ontop of a ridge at a canyon. He stood staring down the into the ravine. Completely no worries of being noticed at the moment, his thoughts were elsewhere. Soundwave was getting beat on by the hot sun, he needed to get out of the heat. He hopped down into the ravine, and examined the long large rock walls. Soundwave casually walked down through the ravine. Pondering about what he was going to do with himself. "I'm not wanted by Megatron, and I'm sure as scrap not wanted by the Bots..." Soundwave sighed. "Where am I supposed to go?" Soundwave questioned. The sun was begining to fall and the night was soon to rise. Soundwave had to find Somewhere to hide, if he wondered around too much he might be found by one of the Eradicon soldiers or Autobots. Soundwave didn't worry to much about that at the moment. "Stupid fragger, I do all these things for you, I've never failed a misson!" Soundwave rambled off to himself. "You tell me I'm your youngling, then you treat me like scrap!" Soundwave hissed. The masked youngling continued to ramble on, completely oblivious to his spark picking up on another spark bond linked to him.


	22. Worst to oddest

"What did I ever do wrong to him!" Soundwave slamed himself into the canyon wall. "Oh I want to create a bond, I'm going to pretend to be nice one moment, and hate you the next!" Soundwave slid down the wall. Sitting against the wall he stared up at the falling sun. The brightness naturally causing him to close his optics to the bright light. The warmth from the giant star, calming his systems. Making him oblivious to his surroundings.

"Optimus did you find the energy signature?" Ratchet's voice came over the comlink of a red and blue mech. "I'm approaching the energy signature now Ratchet" Optimus Prime replied, rounding the corner. To his surprise he saw the Decepticons surveillance chief sitting in the dirt against the canyon wall. "Soundwave!" Optimus gasped. putting the youngling at gunpoint, abruptly waking Soundwave out of his relaxed trance. Soundwave visibly jumped, scrambling to sit up straight, as a cannon charged aimed at his chest. Fear completely flooded him. Frozen in fear he stared up at the prime, with the sun gleaming off his visor.

Optimus's next action surprised the youngling. Optimus lowered his cannon. He could feel the youngling below him was completely stressed with fear, and misery. Something was wrong. Why was Soundwave out of the Nemesis, Why was he struck with fear. Optimus knew Megatron was strict when it came to Soundwave leaving the Nemesis. Regardless of weather Soundwave knew he was Megatron's son or not. "Optimus, Soundwave what!?" Ratchet Called out. "I'm fine old friend" Optimus replied. Optimus then kindly, held out a servo, offering Soundwave help up. Soundwave stared up at him in awe. Was the prime that stupid as to help the most loyal Decepticon up?

Soundwave did not take the helping servo. He did not rudely push the servo away. The youngling simply pushed himself up back onto his peds. "What relic does Megatron have you looking for now?" Optimus questioned almost jokingly. Soundwave scowled from behind his visor. And grumpily turned away from the prime, at hearing his fathers name. "Megatron must have sent you out" Optimus continued his calm speech, with the youngling. "I know he is not one to let you out of his site youngling" Optimus continued to speak. Only angering Soundwave more, everytime he spoke Megatron's name. Soundwave now vibrated with anger. *Shut up, just shut up!* Soundwave hissed through his bond to the prime. whirling around to face the prime. *Stop saying that stupid fraggers name!* Soundwave growled. Optimus drew his helm back in shock, at the rage emitting from the younglings bond.

"Soundwave Bumblebee is older then you, and he dosen't swear like that" Optimus gasped. Soundwave rolled his optics from behind his mask, and sighed. "You are the most loyal servant to Megatron" Optimus smiled. "Why the sudden hate for him?" Optimus scoffed. *None of your business prime...* Soundwave hissed, turning away again. "You sound just like your father" Optimus chuckled. "And you are my nephew, it is my business" Optimus finally replied, to the younglings angered reply. *But you're an Autobot, and I'm a Decepticon* Soundwave replied, watching Optimus curiously. "When it comes to a family member that's troubled, or in need of someone to help, factions do not matter" Optimus smiled to Soundwave. *Tsk... that rule must only go for you, Megatron would never say that* Soundwave scoffed. "Well what has Megatron done to make you this furious?" Optimus questioned, kneeling down to Soundwave's level.

*I may have snuck out and went for a flight, without his permission* Soundwave dropped his helm. "Primus you didn't..." Optimus sighed. *I brought him Shockwave, he decided to throw me in the lab with him, for a punishment* Soundwave continued. *I created giant bubbles by accident in his lab* Optimus listened in dissbelief. He never imagined Soundwave to actually act like a youngling. *Megatron got super angry, and threw me in my room, screamed at me and locked me in!* Soundwave sighed. *When he told me I was his son, it was awkward, at first, then fun he actually made an effort to play with me* "Well that's good, isn't it?" Optimus shrugged. *Yeah, that quickly declined, now he hates me* Soundwave scowled. *He disowned me, said I wasn't his son* Soundwave cried internally. "What!?" Optimus gasped angrily. *He said he must have made a mistake, he said I must be another one of your sons* Soundwave sobbed. Finishing his explination, he watched Optimus's expresion. The prime was completely disgusted. "How could he say that to his own son!" Optimus shook his helm. "I wouldn't dream of ever saying tha..." Optimus quickly shook off his disgust. And went back to comforting his nephew.

"What are you going to do now?" Optimus curiously asked. Soundwave didn't really think about that. *Um I haven't really thought about that* Soundwave kept his gaze down. *I don't want to betray anyone, that would just cause more trouble* Soundwave mentioned. "I don't know if I should bring you back to the base anyway" Optimus uneasily told the youngling. *I'll stay out here, I'll be fine* Soundwave shrugged. "Well I don't want you wondering the Earth by yourself" Optimus gave a small chuckle. "Let me quickly return to the base, see if I can get something arranged" Optimus smiled reassuringly. Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement. As Optimus turned to call for a bridge.

"Ratchet I require a ground bridge, I'm coming back" Optimus called. "And I require agent Fowler's assistance" said Optimus, as a green swirl appeared. Soundwave watched as the prime disappeared through the groundbrige. Expecting the Bridge to die down. To Soundwave's surprise, another form much smaller then the prime came through the green glow. Soundwave knew he shouldn't have been that surprised, too see that it was his older cousin.

The two younglings both stared at eachother awkwardly. It was more awkward for Bumblebee since he was just staring back at himself, in the pitch black visor. Soundwave knew Optimus had sent Bumblebee to guard him, to make sure he didn't take off with a relic he may have hid. Soundwave sighed. And began kicking up dust, the same time Bumblebee did. Soundwave quickly stopped and looked away from his cousin. His cousins bright cyan blue glowing optics, lighting the dusk light. Soundwave wondered if his optics glowed in the dark like that? But he would never dream to volunteer, too take his visor off infront of any Autobot. That awkward silence lingered between the two. Both wondering when Optimus was coming back. _"So Megatron kicked you out?"_ Bumblebee was the first to break the awkward silence.

Soundwave shook his helm no. _"Oh wait he disonwed you,_ sorry" Bumblebee corrected himself. Soundwave rolled his optics. *Thank you for reminding me...* Soundwave coldly replied to Bumblebee. _"Sorry Soundwave I didn't mean to sound like an aft" _Bumblebee buzzed apologetically._ "I can't imagine what you're feeling"_ Bumblebee continued to speak. *Please stop speaking, we're not friends...* Soundwave sighed in annoyance. _"I know, but we're cousins, and Optimus told me if a family member is in need of help, you should help them no matter what you are"_ Bumblebee smiled. *Really?* Soundwave cocked his helm. *Cause Megatron says if you have troubles, you should join the emotional Autobots, or offline yourself* Soundwave told the scout what his father taught him. Bumblebee raised an optic ridge, and gazed at Soundwave with wide optics. _"Umm, I wouldn't highly recommend the second one, but joining us wouldn't be a bad idea" _Bumblebee replied. *I don't think joining would be so easy* Soundwave replied. *Your team hates me, they think I'm a freak* Bumblebee frowned. He always over heard Bulkhead and Wheeljack speaking about how freaky Soundwave was, and how much they disliked him. Ratchet was no better, calling him no ordinary Cybertronian, when he joined the conversatns with the wreckers. Bumblebee didn't know why Ratchet was so bitter about Soundwave. Perhaps it was because Soundwave was so smart. _  
_

_"Well, I think you're pretty_ cool" Bumblebee smiled at his younger cousin. *Huh?* Soundwave was in awe. Did an Autobot just compliment him? _"Yeah it's insane how you can hack anything without a second_ thought!" Bumblebee continued to compliment. *Thanks, you're pretty awesome yourself* Soundwave nervously replied. *You throw yourself into battle with out worrying about the danger you get yourself into* Soundwave politely complimented back._ "Thanks" _Bumblebee happily bleeped.

Optimus then returned back through a new bridge. "Ok we found an old abandoned silo near here for you, it's deep in a cave, not to far from here" Optimus pointed past the two younglings.

After about Twenty minutes of walking. Soundwave Bumblebee, and Optimus arrived inside of the small abandoned missile silo. _"This place is cold and covered in dust and spiders Optimus" _Bumblebee cringed at the dust and Spiders crawling all over him. *It sounds just like the Nemesis* Soundwave joked. "Well it's good enough for now" Optimus replied. *Thank you, I can't thank you enough* Soundwave thanked the prime and scout for their help.

"No problem Soundwave, make yourself at home" Optimus smiled leaving with his youngling. *Hey um... Bee...* Soundwave called. Stopping Bumblebee before he took another step. *Is it ok if I call you Bee?* Bumblebee nodded._ "Yep, I'll find a short name for you" _Bumblebee giggled. *Sure* Soundwave smiled. *Um, Megatron can't detect me in here can he?* Soundwave nervously asked. _"Nope, they don't have you to trace the signal!" _Bumblebee laughed. *Ha right!* Soundwave couldn't help but chuckle as well.

_"Well goodnight, enjoy the place Waffles"_ Bumblebee bleeped as he turned to leave. *Waffles?* Soundwave tilted his helm. _"I don't know it's the best I can come up with at the moment"_ Bumblebee shrugged. _"I'll bring you some energon in the morning, goodnight!" _Bumblebee waved goodbye as he ran to catch up with his father. *Thanks!* Soundwave waved back.

Soundwave settled himself down, and sat against a wall. And relaxed his systems for recharge. "Worst day ever, to the oddest, huh" Soundwave thought aloud to himself. With a smile, he closed his optics and hoped he could get some rest.


	23. Rude awakening

The next Morning Soundwave awoke to a very rude call. "SOUNDWAVE HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE NEMESIS WITHOUT MY SAYING AGAIN, YOU DISOBEYED ME ONCE AGAIN!" The roaring voice of the warlord screamed, almost piercing Soundwave's audios. *Megatron!* Soundwave gasped, looking around to see nothing. Realizing the warlord was on his commlink. "SOUNDWAVE GET BACK ON THIS VESSEL IMMEDIATELY!" Megatron ordered. *Why!?* Soundwave snapped through their bond. *So you can scream at me and tell me I'm stupid!* Soundwave hissed. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Megatron bellowed. *You don't want me there, you said so yourself!* Soundwave scoffed. *You said I wasn't your son but Optimus's!* Soundwave growled. *You said you wanted to build a bond, but all you've done is create a painful rollercoaster!* the youngling continued. *You're nice one moment then and aft the next, you're like a femme on her cycle!* Soundwave cried. "FUNNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SIDING WITH THE AUTOBOTS?" Megatron sneered. "THAT'S RIGHT BETRAY YOUR OWN FATHER!" Megatron tried to make Soundwave feel guilty. "I'm not joining, I said no!" Soundwave said aloud. "I told them no because, I didn't want to betray anyone" Megatron calmed his tone. "Nice to hear you are still loyal" Megatron snorted.

Bumblebee was just walking into the old silo, when he over heard echoing of sobs. "Optimus and Bumblebee treat me like a real bot, not a glorified slave!" Soundwave spat. Bumblebee pressed himself against the wall and listened to Soundwave's voice cry. "Oh they do, so you are with them!" Megatron snarled. "I have emotions, and Optimus was nice enough to notice, and didn't offline me when he had the chance!" Megatron laughed. "Of course he didn't you're a youngling, he would never kill a youngling he dosn't have the spark!" Tears started to shead from Soundwave's optics, pooling at the bottom of his mask. "No, Optimus has a spark!" Soundwave defended. "SOUNDWAVE YOU ARE MY SON NOT HIS, I WILL COME RETRIEVE YOU MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!" The warlord threatened. "I wish I was Optimus's son, and not yours!" Soundwave cried aloud. "I WISH I NEVER ADMITTED YOU WERE MY SON, YOU ACTUALLY ACOMPLISHED THINGS!" Megatron spat back. "I still do, I just have a personality!" Soundwave hissed. "I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PERSONALITY!" the gunmetal warlord hissed. "I've always had one, but I hid it!" More tears fell from his multi coloured optics. "I'M BRINGING YOU BACK, DON'T YOU THINK I WON'T!" "THE WORST MISTAKE WAS LETTING YOU BE A YOUNGLING!" Megatron screamed ending the call.

Soundwave released his visors sealed locks. Removing his mask he let his pool of tears drain. Placing his visor on the ground beside him, Soundwave curled up into a ball. And let himself cry. So many tears were shead from his optics, even he couldn't count them if he tried._ "Hey... Waffles" _Bumblebee warily approached Soundwave. Soundwave was facing the opposite direction._ "You ok?" _Bumblebee beeped with concern, standing beside the crying youngling. *I...I'm fine, thank you* Soundwave replied. Looking over his shoulder to see the scout holding two energon cubes. Bumblebee's optics went wide at the site of Soundwave maskless. He did have a face. And his optics were like nothing he had ever seen before. Maybe Ratchet was right. He was no ordinary Cybertronian._ "I brought you some energon" _Bumblebee ignored his urge, to ask about his cousins face. Handing the troubled drone, an energon cube. Bumblebee sat down beside his cousin. Soundwave sobbed and sat upright, beside the scout.

*Thank you, I really appreciate it* Soundwave thanked his older cousin. _"I heard you yelling, did Megatron call you?" _Bumblebee asked, as Soundwave took a sip of his energon. "Oh... then I geuss there's no point in talking through our bond, and keeping my voice a secret to you..." Soundwave sighed. _"You seem really upset" _Bumblebee bleeped ,worried. "Megatron is on the hunt for me" Soundwave closed his optics. _"Do you want to go back with him?"_ Bumblebee asked taking a sip of his own energon. "I do, but a certain part of me is telling me not too Bee" Soundwave looked at Bumblebee, with those striking, multi coloured optics. _"We are not forcing you to make any decision, the only one forcing is Megatron" _Bumblebee mentioned. "Yeah true enough" Soundwave shrugged.

_"Soundwave you have amazing optics!" _Bumblebee couldn't hold back anymore. Totally changing the subject. Soundwave's optics went wide in surprised. Soundwave looked down seeing his visor beside him on the floor. _"Sorry I had to say something" _Bumblebee apologiezed with a smile. "They're not that interesting" Soundwave scoffed with a nervous smile. Feeling quite awkward without his mask. _"Dude they're insanely awesome!" _Bumblebee blurted, bearly containing his excitment. "You're a goof, you know that?" Soundwave playfully pushed Bumblebee._ "No seriously Waffles!" _Bumblebee smiled. _"You have my cyan blue, Optimus's sky blue, and Megatrons blood_ red" Bumblebee bleeped. "No one else has multi coloured optics?" Soundwave questioned. _"No dude, I've never seen anything like it!" _Bumblebee continuesly beeped exitiedly. "Hmm, hey Bee shouldn't you be hanging out with the human childeren?" Soundwave questioned. _"Naw, Raf always hangs out with Ratchet, and Jack and Miko hang out with Cee and Bulk" _Bumblebee scoffed. "Dosn't it bother you, that your human ignores you and spends more time with the old doc bot?" Soundwave questioned. _"A little" _Bumblebee admitted. _"But fun and adventure isn't really him, staying at the base and being on the computer is more him"_ Bumblebee buzzed. "Ok, so what do you play with the others?" Soundwave asked curiously. _"The others are to busy, with Miko and Jack" _Bumblebee shrugged. "Do you wrestle?" Soundwave smirked. _"Sometimes with Bulk, why do you?" _Bumblebee smiled. "A couple times" Soundwave admitted.

_"Alright lets see what you got Waffles!" _Bumblebee challenged. Placing his energon cube down, and standing up. "Challenge excepted!" Soundwave smiled getting to his peds.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis Megatron was fumming, and he wasn't the only one. "Lord Megatron I warned you on what to say to him!" Knockout growled. "Look doctor I care not for your whining I just want him found!" Megatron hissed, in the Medics face. "Miss him good!" Knockout scoffed. "No the ship is missing him, it needs his attention!" Megatron lowly growled. "Ok, I give up, you completely hate your son!" Knockout threw his arms up. "No I do not!" Megatron snapped. "The only thing I hate, is that little youngling processor of his" Megatron scowled. "He's completely turned into a stupid youngling that gets into everything!" Knockout just laughed, at the warlord. "You wanted to bring him back into your life and you did" Knockout snorted. "You treated him like a youngling should be treated" Megatron was listening. "Soundwave trusted you as your most loyal servant, and trusted you to be a father for him" Knockout sighed. Now he dosn't trust you at all!" Knockout spat. "You saw an immature little sparkling"

"I saw a youngling willing to do anything to please his father" Knockout shook his helm at Megatron. "I understand he is quite the trouble maker, but the trouble he got into was smaller then the entire ship doing a nose dive into the ground!" the medic gave an example. "And that was not his fault either, that was Starscream who didn't do proper calibrations!" the red mech hissed looking off to the side. "I don't know I'm just trying to talk sence, if anything got through I hope for the best for both of you" Knockout finally ended his ranting. And left the warlord to ponder in his own thoughts.

Giggling echoed through the cave, as Optimus approached the broken enterance to the small abandoned silo. Optimus was looking for Bumblebee. The youngling left that morning, to give Soundwave some energon, and hadn't returned in quite a few hours. The closer to the enterance he got, the louder the giggling got. Optimus stopped at the broken doors, and peeked through a small opening between the broken doors. And what he saw couldn't have put a bigger smile on his face plate. The two younglings were playfully wrestling. Autobot and Decepticon playing together. It reminded the prime of a movie the human children once watched at the base. It was a cute movie, a fox and a hound dog, sworn enemies, became best friends, not knowing they were supposed to be enemies. Optimus thought he would never see the day, Bumblebee would finally have another youngling to play with.

_"Pinned you!" _Bumblebee bleeped. Holding Soundwave down with one arm on his cousins chest. "That's what you think!" Soundwave giggled. As Lazerbeak divebombed Bumblebee. _"Ah!"_ Bumblebee lifted his arm off of Soundwave, covering his helm, and ducking. Soundwave took that as his que. He retracted one of his tentacles, and wrapped it tightly around Bumblebee. trapping the scouts arms, Soundwave slamed Bumblebee to the ground. And held the scout there pinning him. _"Hey no fair!" _Bumblebee squirmed. _"I should have saw that coming"_ Bumblebee rolled his optics. "Yeah you should have" Soundwave giggled, releasing Bumblebee. _"I didn't even see you release Lazerbeak, how'd you do that!?" _Bumblebee buzzed, getting to his peds. "When you keep your opponents attention focused on something, you wouldn't believe what you can acomplish, just from a simple distraction" Soundwave smiled. Reattaching Lazerbeak. And retracting his tentacle back into his chest. _"I'll remember that the next time I go into battle"_ Bumblebee chuckled. Soundwave gave a small smile. Enjoying his time with his older cousin, another youngling. Although Bumblebee was three years older, it was nice to have someone around his age, to play with. Soundwave sighed, before turning his smile into a frown.


	24. Prime view optics

_"What, what's wrong?" _Bumblebee bleeped, noticing Soundwave's frown. "Nothing..." Soundwave waved Bumblebee off, with a small smile. _"What's wrong?" _Bumblebee questioned again. Soundwave sighed. "Why are we fighting?" Soundwave asked. Bumblebee tilted his helm. _"What the war?" _Soundwave nodded. "Yeah, why waste time fighting when we could be rebuilding" Soundwave continued. _"Well we are fighting so Megatron dosen't take over the universe, and for new resources, for rebuilding" "Trying to find a balance in this war is difficult" _Bumblebee sighed. Just as Optimus entered the silo. "Bumblebee, you've been gone for hours now" Optimus greeted his youngling. "We were starting to get worried" Optimus smiled._"I was just playing with Soundwave" _The bubbly scout whirred. "I bet if it were up to you two, you'd play all day" Optimus playfully rubbed Bumblebee's helm. Bumblebee giggled, playfully pushing Optimus's servo away. Soundwave watched and smiled smally. Admiring the Prime and scouts relationship.

"Soundwave..." Optimus paused to get a good look at his nephew. "You're visor... it's off?" Optimus was greatly astonished. "No!" Soundwave quickly, tried to cover his face with his slender digits. "Soundwave" Optimus cooed. "I can still see you" Optimus smiled. _"Optimus, his optics are sooo awesome!" _Bumblebee excitedly bleeped. "I would love too see, If someone would move his servos" Optimus cooed again. Soundwave shook his helm. Trying to hide a smile from his cooing uncle. "I see you smiling" Optimus sighed with a smile. "Nope!" Soundwave shook his helm again. Bumblebee smirked, taking Soundwave's tactic, he snuck up behind his distracted cousin. _"Waffles!" _Bumblebee blurted from behind. Scarring the scrap out Soundwave. Soundwave jumped! He swung his arm giving, Bumblebee a defensive smack. _"Ow!" _Bumblebee giggled holding his stomach. "Don't do that!" Soundwave hissed, trying to hold back his own laughter.

"Primus look at that..." Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing. The mixed colours of the primes. The royal blue in the younglings optics, presented the Autobots, blood red represented Megatronus/The Fallen, The Decepticons, Sky Blue represented Primes, and cyan blue, represented Primus himself. _"Told you they were awesome!"_ Bumblebee whistled. "They're more then that" Optimus said. "Soundwave I'm going to call my team here ok" Optimus warned the youngling. Recieving a frantic head shake. "Please no!" Soundwave begged. "Youngling it is important, I do so" Optimus told the panicked Soundwave. _"The team won't hurt you Soundwave, we promise" _Bumblebee tried to reassure his cousin. Soundwave shook his helm no. Picking his visor back up. He quickly placed it back on, hearing the seal locks hiss.

It only took moments for a groundbridge to appear. Bringing four Autobots into the silo. "What is it Optimus, did faceless here call for Megatron!?" Wheeljack asked. Soundwave stood quietly, hiding shyly, behind the Prime and scout. "Wheeljack" Optimus growled, shutting the wrecker up, from further speech. "Why are we here to visit the cons surveillance chief?" Arcee questioned, standing with her arms crossed. "We have discovered something about Soundwave and need your help and any opinions" Optimus answered, moving Soundwave infront of him. Soundwave looked up at Optimus with his visor. "Go on" Optimus encouraged. Soundwave got a good look at the team. All of them had the same unwelcoming grumpy look. Soundwave put all his shyness away. He slowly took off his mask. "He does have a face!" Gasps echoed. "Is this it?" Bulkhead asked amazed, but still uninterested. Soundwave had his optics shut tightly, letting no one see them. "Soundwave open your optics please" Optimus cooed.

Soundwave sighed and obeyed. Shyly opening his optics, they lit up. More astonished gasps came, after he opened his multi coloured optics. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped. "In all my years, I have never seen optics quite like these" Ratchet spoke with great astonishment. "Ratchet you're older then the Allspark, and you've never seen anything like his optics?" Bulkhead asked. "Never, and call me that old again and your next tune up will be even more painfull!" Ratchet threatened. Ratchet stepped closer to Soundwave, hoping to get a better look. Wanting to get a few differen't scans of the younglings optics. Soundwave timidly backed away, ending up backing into his uncle. "He will not harm you youngling" Optimus smiled. "Yeah doctor of doom won't harm you" Bulkhead and Wheeljack snickered. "You two shut up!" Arcee snapped, ready to smack both mechs.

"Very good thank you Soundwave" Ratchet finished his many scans. Reading the data his expresion changed to disbelief. "Optimus, I scaned his optics, and the language of the primes appeared in my scans, take a look" Ratchet said handing the data pad he held to Optimus. Bumblebee and Soundwave looked at eachother with confusion. While the rest of the team gazed at eachother in awe. "Counterpart to Primus and Unicron?" Optimus read aloud. Soundwave felt out of place and incredibly nervouse, exposing his face like this to Autobots. "He positively is, all the evidence is pionted directly at him" Ratchet spoke with the prime. "It's here in the script taken from the covenant of Primus" Ratchet pointed.

Arcee was starting to get impatient with Ratchet's aloud thinking. "Mind telling us what the hell you are talking about?" Arcee snapped. Interupting the medic and Prime's pondering. "Soundwave is a counterpart of Primus and Unicron" Ratchet answered the snappy femme. "Primus bieng the incarnation of creation, Unicron bieng destruction, the chaos bringer" Ratchet continued. "It is said here, that the creation of balance would be brought into the universe eons after the battle between Primus and Unicron" The entire team was all audios. "Created during a new war, the creation of balance, this multi coloured opticed being, would be the perfect loyal servant to of whom he would serve" The medic continued to read. "This silent creation's might and power, is locked away behind it's very own shy spark" Ratchet finished. "Timid because of it's creator, this shy silent being when guided out of it's shy imprisonment" "Shall end the war brought upon the great Cybertonian race" Optimus translated last of the script.

"Soundwave is the creation of balance?" Wheeljack questioned. "That is correct" Optimus nodded. "So are we taking him hostage, and waking him the frag up or?" Wheeljack asked, pointing to Soundwave. Soundwave's optics went wide. The deep violet youngling clenched Optimus's large digits, with his own very slender ones. Quickly he hid himself behind his uncles massive arm. "Wheeljack you idiot!" Arcee puched the white wrecker. "Don't scare the poor little guy" Arcee cooed, approaching Soundwave. "Oh he's a poor little thing now?" Wheeljack scoffed. "Hey I have never ragged on him!" Arcee growled. "I just disliked him, he's to good to be on the Decepticons side" Arcee admitted. "He's too loyal and stays on their side" Bulkhead scoffed. "Yeah, and how do we know your scan is talking about creeper here" Wheeljack questioned Ratchet.

"Silent, Shy, loyal, multi coloured optics!?" Ratchet growled, pionting out everything Soundwave's discription matched. "So the kid has colour full optics big deal, it dosen't mean anything" Bulkhead scoffed. _"No Bulk they do!"_ Bumblebee finally spoke. _"Blood red stand for the Cons, the royal blue is Autobot, sky blue stands for the Primes, and Cyan blue Primus"_ Bumblebee pointed to each colour in Soundwave's optics.


	25. Spoken battle

"Ok sure" Wheeljack rolled his optics. "But how the hell is a tiny, timid, kid supposed to end the war?" Wheeljack scoffed. "Yeah we're not fighting because we want to, we're fighting because we have to" Bulkhead agreed with Wheeljack. "How would Wave here, bring peace between Autobot and Decepticon?" The white mech continued to question, the silent younglings abilities. "All these thoughts said, and what about Soundwave what does he think?" Arcee cut in. The entire team finally shut up. And all optics went onto the violet youngling. Soundwave greatly regreted taking his mask off. He was frightened from all the attention he was getting. Soundwave now, just wanted to be left alone now.

Optimus read his nephews frightened spark. "I think it is best, that I speak with Soundwave alone" Optimus requested. The team obliged, and quietly spoke amongst eachother, on their way out of the silo. Soundwave watched the team leave without even a single argument with the prime. If it were Megatron telling Starscream or Knockout to leave, it would have been a whole differen't story. "Soundwave?" Optimus brought back the younglings attention. "This must be a huge wake up call for you, I understand" Optimus started. "Now did you know all of this already?" Optimus questioned. Soundwave shook his helm no. "Does your father even know of your true self?" Optimus asked. Soundwave frowned angrily and shook his helm. *I just want to go back to the way things were* Soundwave spoke through his bond to Optimus and Megatron. *Me just being that perfect loyal subject, I wasn't trying to be annoying to anyone* Soundwave finished. "Soundwave, you are a youngling, not a mech" Optimus sternly said. "You are not annoying, you are being a youngling" Optimus scoffed.

Megatron stood in the Nemesis, taking in the words said by his son. "Soundwave?" Megatron sighed. "I want to speak with you, send me a bridge" Megatron calmly spoke ending the call.

Soundwave looked up at Optimus. *Megatron wants to speak with me* Soundwave announced. "Hmm, bridge him in the canyon we will talk with him there" Optimus replied to Soundwave's news. *I just want to* Soundwave told the prime. "Ok we will stand by if you need assistance" Optimus nodded. Soundwave and placed his visor back on. Optimus and the team followed Soundwave through the canyon. Until Optimus stopped the team at a corner, as Soundwave rounded it, creating a ground bridge.

Megatron came through the bridge with a smirk. "You've caused quite the large amount of trouble for me in the past few days" Megatron raised an optic ridge. By the looks of the warlord. Soundwave knew Megatron wasn't going to waste any time with getting to his point. "I try and punish you for your stupidity, and you run away!" Megatron growled, walking towards his youngling. Soundwave stood perfectly still, as his father intimidatingly stood over him. "And I have come to realize, I haven't been treating you like the youngling you are, like a father should" Megatron sighed. Soundwave cocked his helm slightly, wondering if his fathers was actually apologizing. "Bucket head actually has a spark?" Bulkhead whispered. "Bulkhead shut up!" Arcee hissed. "Calm down Arcee" Bulkhead silently chuckled. "Don't tell me to calm down!" Arcee growled "Will both of you be quiet!" Ratchet shushed the arguing bots.

"Soundwave I have come to a conclusion" Megatron said. "I'm not going to be your father anymore" Soundwave drew his helm back in shock. "I don't have the skills or time to be your father" Megatron started his excuses. "I am too busy with trying to conquer worlds, and the Autobots, and your youngling behaviour is too much for me to handle" Megatron continued. "Perhaps after I win the war, I will be better suited to be your father, but by then you'll be old enough to look after yourself" Megatron scoffed. Soundwave scowled from behind his visor, turning his helm away from Megatron. "Now that you understand, come back and continue to work for me, like before" Megatron smirked. *Why did you have a sparkling then?* Soundwave asked. "We didn't want to have you, we didn't have you on purpose, you were just randomly born for no reason!" Megatron growled, begining to lose his patients. *Good to know thanks* Soundwave snorted. *I'm loyal, but I am not owned by you* Soundwave growled.

Megatron started to chuckle. His chuckle soon turned into a cackle. "Soundwave you dedicated your life to me, as a loyal follower!" Megatron smirked. *I did* Soundwave admitted. *When I knew nothing else, but to devote myself to you as a servant!* Soundwave snapped. "I'm your father and you will listen to my orders!" Megatron growled. *You admitted to me that you were my creator, but that dosen't mean you own me!* Soundwave paced. *Now you've taught me to only be a youngling, when you thought you could handle it* Soundwave continued. *You may not except me as your youngling* Soundwave sighed. *But unlike you I will not abandon the fact that you are my father, no matter what!* Soundwave looked up at the warlord. Megatron had an emotionless gaze on him. *And now, I've grown to know you're evil* Soundwave lowly growled. Megaton's emotionless gaze turned into a scowl. *you've always been evil!* Soundwave snapped. "You dare speak of me like that!?" Megatron roared. *Maybe you do have a spark somewhere* Soundwave softly said. Megatron stood over the small youngling. *You had enough spark to admit you were my father, but that clearly faded away quickly* Soundwave shrugged. *I'm just learning who I truely am* Soundwave gazed back up at Megatron. *All I know is, that I hope to grow a spark like Optimus!* Soundwave hissed. *I never want to be like you!* That was just the right sentence to set the warlord off.

"Your spark means nothing to me, you are a complete waste of energon!" Megatron snarled. Knocking Soundwave hard into the dirt with one mighty swing of his arm. "Nothing but a traitorous fragger!" *That's to bad you see me that way* Soundwave weakly replied. *I still see you as my father* Soundwave gasped as Megatron steped on his chest. "I still see you as that perfect emotionless servant, but now you have emotions" Megatron drew his sword. "And you're work is usless to me now!" Megatron pushed his sword down into his younglings chest. The sword pierced through Lazerbeak and the younglings first layer of plating, causing energon to bleed out. "Optimus go out there!" Arcee commanded. "It's Megatron he's going to kill his own son" Arcee begged. "No" Optimus shook his helm, and continued to watch.

Soundwave gazed up at the warlord. Megatron's evil blood red optics, were glowing mad. Soundwave waited for the finally push of the the stab to pierce through him. Soundwave knew Megatron always went for the kill, no matter what, are who it was. Megatron closed optics and motioned to make the move. Dread filled optics, watched and as Soundwave gasped.


	26. Can't believe you did that!

The blade withdrew from his chest, only leaving a none sever deep stab. "I can't do this" Megatron sighed. "I can't kill you" he hissed. "You're my son" Megatron looked away, from Soundwave. "And I think it's best you stay away from me" the gunmetal mech retracted his sword. "And go live with Optimus" Megatron bearly spoke in a whisper. *But...* Soundwave painfully sat up. "Soundwave I'm serious!" Megatron snapped. "I'm only doing what's best for you" Megaton softly said. "Until this war ends somehow" Megatron let out another sigh. "Our relationship is to be mended, when I have the dedicated time and spark to do so" Megatron helped his youngling up. "I'm sorry for what I said, you're not a waste of anything" Megatron smiled. "You are my son, and that is the only way I should see you" Megatron smiled. "And I do love and care for you no matter what happens" Megatron picked up his youngling. Embracing Soundwave into a hug. "I love you too dad" Soundwave warmly smiled from behind his mask, wrapping his long arms around his fathers neck in his own hug.

"Ratchet are you crying?" Bulkhead asked with a chuckle. "I am not!" Ratchet snapped, wiping away his happy tears. "Primus, I can't enjoy a happy moment, without you saying something stupid!" Ratchet snarled. Bumblebee and Wheeljack couldn't help, but laugh at Ratchet's grumpy reaction. "You knew he wouldn't do it" Arcee smiled at the prime. Optimus kept his gaze on his brother and nephews precious moment together. "You're either crazy, or have really good instints" Arcee retorted. In response to the femmes comment. Optimus looked at the femme from the corner of his optic and smiled. "So seems like we're getting a new member, huh?" Wheeljack remarked. "I don't know about member maybe more of a geust" Arcee corrected. "We still need to figure out how Soundwave can end this war" Arcee reminded. "Right" the wreckers sighed.

"That's enough of that!" Megatron scoffed, placing Soundwave back down. "I advise you to get treated by the sobbing doctor" Megatron smirked, at the Autobots standing at the corner. "It's a happy moment I'm aloud to cry if I fragging well want too!" Ratchet snarled. Soundwave and Megatron both snorted with laughter. "I promise this will make everything better" Megatron promised Soundwave. *Ok I will dad* Soundwave nodded and smiling big behind his visor. "Alright then!" Megatron chuckled playfully rubbing Soundwave's helm. Recieving a childish giggle from his youngling. Megatron turned and started to walk away. He paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath he closed his optics, and transformed. Taking off like a rocket, into the sky, disappearing through the clouds.

Soundwave watched Megatron disapear, and sighed. "You alright Soundwave? Optimus was the first to ask. *Besides the stab wound, and a dent I half way mended, yeah* Soundwave nodded. Optimus smiled, understanding exactly what the youngling was saying. "Lucky he didn't stab any further" Ratchet scoffed examining the wound on the youngling. "Megatron would have hit you dead center in your spark" Ratchet shook his helm.

_"So does this mean Soundwave's staying with us now?" _Bumblebee bleeped. Everyone could clearly see the youngling scout, was trying to hold back his excitment. "Yes Bumblebee, it does" Bulkhead nodded._ "That's freaking awesome!" _Bumblebee excitedly buzzed. "Optimus we do not have have enough rooms for an extra member" Ratchet alerted the prime. "That is quite alright" Optimus smiled. "I'm sure Bumblebee dosen't mind sharing" Ratchet smiled and nodded.

Knockout was in shock at what the warlord had done. "You gave away your only youngling!?" Knockout gasped. "He'll be happier with them" Megatron replied quietly. "It's for the best lord Megatron" Starscream and Shockwave agreed. "I told him I would be his father when there wasnt a war going on, then I will have the time for him" Megatron explained. "I'm glad you made the best choice for him" Knockout smiled. "But what about me!" Knockout cried out. Megatron went wide opticed in surprise. "What am I going to do, with out our a little adorable youngling entering my med bay everyday, asking me for addvice huh!?" Knockout whined. "I can't bug him with the pet names I gave him!" Megatron raised an optic ridge. Was he really hearing all this come from his medic? "No more Soundy!" Knockout cried. "And what about Steve and the Eradicom soldiers" Knockout pointed at the working Eradicons. All the soldiers quickly looked up from their monitors. "No more Bubblewave for them!" Knockout went on. "They adored that!" the red mech scoffed. "Yeah that was pretty funny" Steve said to another soldier. Shockwave and Starscream both gave eachother a look of disbelief. Knockout was having a meltdown. "And Starscream!" Knockout gestrured to the seeker. Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Who is he going to fight with over stupid little things!?" Knockout asked. "He's got Shockwave" Megatron retorted. "Hey!" Shockwave growled. While Starscream snickered. "It's just not going to be the same!" Knockout cried leaving the bridge. All mechs in the bridge wathced the medic leave with dropped jaws. "What the frag was that?!" Starscream thought aloud, shaking his helm.

Finally returning to base, the team settled down. *This place is quite impressive considering the technology you are working with* Soundwave commented. _"Yeah, come on Waffles I'll show you our room!" _Bumblebee beeped excitedly. "Nuh uh uh!" Arcee stopped the two younglings. "You can show... Waffles?" Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Your room, after you're done patrolling for energon with me" Arcee finished, recieving a groan from the scout._ "Fffine..."_ Bumblebee was not about to argue with a femme. "We wont be long" Arcee reassured, before leaving with Bumblebee.

Soundwave just stood in the middle of the hallways enterance. Unsure and quite lost on what he was supposed to do. "Hey glowy, you're blocking the hallway, beep beep" Bulkhead scooted Soundwave out of the way. Soundwave moved out of the way and bumped into Ratchet. "Soundwave get out of the way" Ratchet grumbled walking away from the lost youngling. Soundwave bowed his helm in apology and hopped out of the way, bumping into Wheeljack. "Whoa kid, watch yourself" Wheeljack scoffed, walking around Soundwave. Optimus couldn't see it, but could feel. Soundwave's expresion was, lost. He had new surroundings new bots, and the mixed feelings Megatron left him with.

"Hey Optimus?" Wheeljack called. "Yes?" Optimus turned to the mech. "Ok Soundwave is quite a bit smaller then Bee, how old is he?" Wheeljack curiously asked. "He is a fresh youngling, he is only ten" Optimus replied. "Holy freaking Primus, you're joking!?" Wheeljack gasped. "No" Optimus shook his helm. "But he seems so mature and skilled" Wheeljack said in awe. "Wow that young huh?" Bulkhead sighed. "Oh I have one more question" Wheeljack mentioned, before walking off. "What happens if the kid decides to go back, and he knows where the base is?" The white wrecker questioned. "Megatron is conniving yes, but I believe he truely meant what he said to Soundwave" Optimus replied. "Alright Optimus if you say so" the wreckers shrugged, walking off. "And to be honest if it were anything else he swore to" Optimus stopped the two in their tracks. "I would have said he was lying" The prime quietly finished his response, before heading towards the lost youngling.

Soundwave was looking around aimlessly. Unknowing of what to do with himself. So Soundwave figured why not ask Ratchet if he needed assistance. Soundwave's footsteps were much lighter then anyone elses in the base at the moment. So light, it was almost ghostly. Soundwave stood behind the medic, giving the red and white mech a small poke. "Holy scrap!" Ratchet jumped, whirling around to see the small youngling standing behind him. "Soundwave I didn't hear you come over" Ratchet let out a deep breath. /Anything I can assist you with?/ Soundwave texted. "What?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge. /May I help you with amything?/ Soundwave repeated differently. "Soundwave, go play!" Ratchet laughed. "You don't need to help me" the medic chuckled, turning back to his work. "Younglings don't do this type of work" Ratchet scoffed. "Go be a youngling" Ratchet waved Soundwave off. /How should I play?/ Soundwave drooped his helm and sighed. He was very capable of doing that type of work. "Soundwave you're asking how to play?" Ratchet snorted. "Soundwave, watch yourself, Ratchet bites" Optimus joked, as he approached the youngling. The prime placed both of his massive servos on the younglings shoulders. "Hey you better watch it!" Ratchet warned the prime. Soundwave gazed up at the prime, smiling behind his visor. "He didn't have his energon yet, so he's ready to bite" Optimus continued to tease the old medic. "I'm ready to throw this wrench at you!" Ratchet threatened. Soundwave gave a small giggle, in response to the medics grumpy behaviour. "You think it's funny!?" Ratchet tossed a wrench at the two. Optimus quickly responded, and lifted Soundwave out of the way. Making the wrench miss the youngling only by seconds. Soundwave let out a squeal of laughter as he was lifted off the ground. "Alright lets go before he snaps again" Optimus said in a playful tone, as carried Soundwave off, to his room. "Alright Soundwave" Optimus sighed, sitting Soundwave on his berth. Optimus took a seat in a chair near his desk. "These are new surroundings for you" Optimus started. "And the team has a lot of grumpy members" Optimus stated, with a laugh. "I just want you to know, that you are very welomed here" Optimus smiled. "And if anything is bothering you, please don't hesitate to come to me" Optimus told the violet youngling. "And if I am not around, any of our members will be happy to help you, Arcee would be your best first choice" Optimus advised. "I know she might seem a little scary, but she's only that way towards us mechs, she loves younglings" Optimus reassured with a chuckle. *Thanks for the tip* Soundwave chuckled. *I appreciate everything you and you team are doing for me, I really do* Soundwave greatfully thanked Optimus. "Soundwave there is no need to thank, It's just what do for eachother" Optimus smiled. *You know that would never happen with the Cons right?* Soundwave chuckled. "Trust me youngling I know" Optimus laughed, patting Soundwaves helm.


	27. Soundwave's life on the base

As soon as Bumblebee and Arcee had returned from their patrol. Taking up the rest of the day. Bumblebee took it upon himself, to show Soundwave the ropes of living with the Autobots. Taking all day, as he toured Soundwave around the base. _"Bulkhead and Wheeljack are friendly and fun."_ Bumblebee whistled. "But_ Wheeljack can sometimes get out of line" _Bumblebee sighed. _"Ratchet, gets cranky easily. Avoid flying wrenches at all times" _Soundwave laughed. *I already almost got his by a flying wrench* _"Well now I'm reminding you!" _Bumblebee chuckled. _"Arcee, when she's in a mood. She's in a mood!" _Bumblebee shivered. *Got it* Soundwave nodded. _"Avoid contact with raging femmes"_ Bumblebee bleeped over his shoulder, as they passed by Arcee._ "And Optimus if he's in a bad mood, it's easy to get him in a good_ mood" Bumblebee sighed. _"He's pretty understanding to everyone" _Bumblebee mentioned. Soundwave continued to follow his older cousin around the base. _"Hey Waffles? Why do you continue to hide behind your visor?" _Bumblebee questioned. *I to hide my emotions from others. So they don't think I'm weak* Soundwave replied._ "Well there's no need for that here, we all have emotions" _Bumblebee snorted. Soundwave was wise. He knew his cousin was trying to get him to take his mask off. *Fine fine!* Soundwave scoffed, taking his mask off. _"Let youself express!" _Bumblebee smiled with his optics.

"Bumblebee talked Wave into taking his mask off" Wheeljack scoffed. "Good, he needs to stop hiding, and start finding out what he is" Arcee commented. "He's taking the first step." Optimus shrugged. "Remember this is new to him, so it might take a while for him to fully gain our teams trust" Optimus mentioned. "Why he dosen't trust us?" Bulkhead raised an optic ridge. "We are new to him, he know us as the Autobots that try and stop Megatron, and get in the way" Optimus sighed. "Oh and you want him to be comfortable around us, I see" Bulkhead clued in. "Wow would it have been easier if we had spelled it out for you?" Arcee jeered, her tone heavy with sarcasm. "Well sorry I didn't understand right away!" Bulkhead growled back at the femme. Optimus just rolled his optics at the two, as the bickering began.

Daytime soon quickly graduated into night. Bumblebee was still talking nonestop. Quickly earning him the name motor mouth from Soundwave. Soundwave was exhuasted and bearly keeping up with his older cousin. Tiredly, trudging his way behind Bumblebee into the main room. Bumblebee was still, full of excitment and energy. Soundwave's energy had been depleting through the entire tour, from the excitment and the drama that had happened to him. _"And the energon is right by the med bay. But you have to get it quick, or Ratchet will give you a check up!"_ Soundwave nodded. Bearly comprehended what Bumblebee was saying. Finally the tour ended with Optimus. "So you showed Soundwave everything?" Optimus smiled at Bumblebee._ "Yep everything, I don't think I missed even a spec of dirt" _Bumblebee proudly bleeped. "Did you enjoy the tour Soundwave?" Optimus looked to the exhuasted youngling. Soundwave tiredly nodded in reply. His droopy multi coloured optics, trying to stay awake. "Looks like you tired the little guy out" Bulkhead chuckled at Bumblebee._ "Huh?" _Bumblebee looked at Soundwave, to see his cousin was bearly awake. _"Why is he so tired, it's not even late?" _Bumblebee innocently beeped. "Bee, he's younger then you. He probably recharges around now" Arcee reminded. "Yeah plus the kid worked non stop for Megatron. He probably never recharged" Bulkhead mentioned. Bumblebee with out being told, led Soundwave back to his room. _"Go ahead and recharge, I'll come later"_ Bumblebee bleeped, gesturing to his berth. Soundwave nodded. And did as he was told. Laying in the berth, Soundwave stared up at the ceiling for quite a while. Thoughts storming through his processor like a hurricane. He wanted nothing more but to be with his father. Soundwave shifted onto his side, and stared at the ground. He had to end the war somehow. With thought in his mind, Soundwave relaxed his systems for recharge.

Soundwave got a peacful recharge for only a few hours. As Bumblebee came in later, he had to climb over the recharging drone. The sudden movement of someone next to him woke Soundwave immediately. Soundwave quickly twisted to see Bumblebee laying next to him on the wall side._ "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you!" _Bumblebee apologized. Soundwave waved Bumblebee off. And shifted himself so his back faced Bumblebee. Bumblebee took no offense to his cousins reaction to him. He quickly allowed himself to fall into recharge, withing moments he was in a deep recharge. Soundwave sighed and closed his optics. Closing his optics he started to drift back into recharge.

A few hours past, by it was now early in the morning and still dark outside. Soundwave's optics suddenly shot open to the sudden impact, of a kick given by the being next to him. Soundwave tiredly looked over his shoulder, to see his cousin bringing his legs back from the kick. Soundwave sighed, and went back to attempting recharge. Bumblebee then unconsciously kicked the violet drone again! Soundwave frowned and blew it off. Trying to recharge again, only resulted in another kick. Soundwave scowled, and was about to punch Bumblebee! But was kicked hard off the berth and onto the floor. Soundwave looked up at Bumblebee recharging and growled, leaving the room.

Soundwave went to the main room. Where there was a very large concrete couch. Soundwave layed himself on the couch. Attempting to get his now awake systems, to go back into a recharged state. After fifteen minutes of trying, Soundwave got up off the couch and started to wonder the main room. He glanced over to the med bay, and saw that Ratchet had his work for tomorrow out and everything. Soundwave approached the neatly organized data pads, and examined them. *Well this stuff is easy!* Soundwave scoffed reading two differen't data pads. Soundwave figured he could do Ratchet a favor, and do the work for him. *Ratchet could problably use a day off anyway* Soundwave shrugged, and went to work. The all day work only took Soundwave an hour to finish. On the last data pad Soundwave was practically recharging. He quickly finished the data pad, and collapsed on the counter. Soundwave was finally getting a peacful recharge.

In the morning Soundwave awoke surprised, to the feeling of himself being lifted up. Soundwave panicked and flailed, trying to squirm his way out of the servos holding him. "Whoa whoa whoa! Soundwave!" Ratchet laughed. Soundwave stopped flailing. And Ratchet turned him around. Soundwave gave an innocent smile to the medic andapologized. /Sorry/ "It's alright, I was theone who startled you" Ratchet snorted, placing Soundwave down. "You did all my work I see" Ratchet examined the data pads Soundwave used as pillows. /Yeah I couldn't recharge/ Soundwave sighed. "Thank you, you my work look like scrap!" Ratchet scoffed. "But thank you really" Ratchet thanked patting Soundwave's helm. "Soundwave you wake up early!" Optimus scoffed from behind the two. "He certainly does. And he finished all my work too!" Ratchet said, showing the prime his work. "Soundwave you are certainly trying to keep yourself busy. Did you get any recharge last night?" Optimus questioned. *Sort of* Soundwave shrugged as Bumblebee entered the room. _"Hey Soundwave, did you recharge good last night?" _Bumblebee bleeped as he approached his cousin. Soundwave replied to scouts question, with a hard punch to the shoulder. Optimus and Ratchet both raised an optic ridge. _"Ow what the?!"_ Bumblebee whined rubbing his shoulder. *That's for kicking me last night!* Soundwave growled. Arcee walked in after the punch. _"I kicked you last night?" _Bumblebee tilted his helm. *Yes, right off the berth!* Soundwave hissed throwing his arms up. _"Sorry I didn't know!"_ Bumblebee apologized. "Boy boys, I have a simple solution to this" Arcee interrupted the youngling argument. Both the younglings turned and looked at the femme. "Soundwave recharges on the floor" Arcee smirked. "Arcee" Optimus shook his helm. *I'll sleep on the floor* Soundwave shrugged. "No Soundwave..." Ratchet face palmed. "We will find a differen't arrangements" Optimus sighed.


	28. Out of place

The day went past fast, Soundwave wrestled with Bumblebee for half of the day. Bumblebee winning all the matches. Bumblebee and Smokescreen then showed him the places they like to visit when they want to go for a drive. They weren't as amusing to Soundwave, as Bumblebee thought. Soundwave didn't remember being introduced to white and blue mech. It was probably because the young mech was always entertaining the human childeren. Whom Soundwave was kept away from, the last thing the Autobots needed was the children bugging Soundwave. Bumblebee tried to play tag with him in the canyon, which Soundwave was not in the mood for. And instead watched Bumblebee run around him. Soundwave knew Bumblebee was trying his best to keep his mind off of Megatron. But Soundwave was to obstinate, having his mind completely focused on loosing the relationship he was building with his father.

"Soundwave?" A baritone voice finally shook him out of his thoughts. *Yes Megatr... Optimus!?* Soundwave quickly corrected himself. "Come here a moment, I wash to speak with you" Optimus waved the drone over. Soundwave obeyed, and calmly approached the Prime. *Yes sir?* Soundwave greeted, looking up at the prime with depressed optics. Optimus sighed and placed a servo on Soundwave's back. "Come we will speak in my quarters" Optimus escorted his nephew to his room. "You may sit if you would like" Optimus gestured to beside him on his berth. Soundwave hesitantly sat beside the Prime. Keeping his gaze fixed to the floor. "Soundwave are you enjoying your time here so far?" Optimus opened with a question. *Yes sir* Soundwave nodded. "Bumblebee chatting you up?" Optimus smiled. *Yes sir!* Soundwave sighed with a smile. "You know Bumblebee's overjoyed to have his cousin here with us" Optimus informed the youngling. "As I am to have my nephew" Soundwave gave a quick smile, quickly turning it into a depressed frown. "You miss him don't you?" Optimus sighed, noticing the mood change in his nephew. *Yes sir, I really do badly* Soundwave admitted. "You were just starting to build a good relationship with him?" Optimus questioned. *Yes sir, we were trying* Soundwave nodded, looking at the Prime. "Soundwave you do not have to call me sir" Optimus told the youngling. *Oh sorry sir* Soundwave apologized. "I have a friend who would just love you, he is all about being called sir" Optimus chuckled. Soundwave nodded, he wasn't to focused on joking at the moment. *What am I supposed to call you then?* Soundwave questioned. "You tell me" Optimus smiled. Soundwave sighed and threw his gaze once again to the ground.

The room went silent. The awkward silence lingering on for quite a few moments, before Soundwave broke the silence for once. *Um... Uncle?* Soundwave called. "Yes youngling?" Optimus answered in a soft tone. *Do you miss him to?* Soundwave asked with his innocent multi coloured optics. "Yes youngling I badly do" Optimus nodded yes. "I miss having my brother. But things happen" Optimus sigh. "And he had the choice to get over himslef, That the fact that high counsel denied him" Optimus growled. "He had a choice to either continue to help rid of the cast system, or wage war because he wanted the power to rule" Optimus hissed. Soundwave could feel the Prime was greatly disappointed in his fathers choices. And wondered weather he should be disappionted and angry as well? "Never mind that though, yes I miss him" Optimus repeated his answer to the youngling. "Once we figure out how you can stop the war, hopefully we can make peace between brothers and father and son" Optimus smiled at Soundwave, who nodded with a smile.

Later that night, Soundwave was recharging on Bumblebee's floor, next to his recharging cousin on the berth. Soundwave being able to think clearly while recharging, kept wondering how he could possibly end the war. So far he found absolutely no answers. Tossing and turning like crazy, until morning hit. In the morning Soundwave awoke too being jumped on by his older cousin. All of Bumblebee's wieght was crushing Soundwave's thin frame. Soundwave yelped, and lifted himself to try and push the peds off him. As Bumblebee stepped on his younger cousins sensitive stomach. He finally felt, the fain punching on his ped. _"Oh Primus I'm sorry Wave!" _Bumblebee gasped hopping off Soundwave. Soundwave gasped cycling his vents, as he fell back to the floor, with a servo on his abdomen. Bumblebee gave an apologetic smile. Unaware of what the drones expression was. As Soundwave had put his visor back on over night. Soundwave just laid there unmoving. _"Soundwave are you ok?"_ Bumblebee knelt down to examine the younger bot. *Don't touch me!* Soundwave defensively held up all his fingers. Bumblebee held his servos up before he even got the chance to touch Soundwave. _"Can you move?" _Bumblebee bleeped in concern. *Just let me lay here for awhile* Soundwave whined, curling into a ball. _"I'm getting Ratchet" _Bumblebee stated, leaving the room. *No you don't need to do that!* Soundwave tried to get up, only to curl up into a tighter ball and shiver in pain. "Hey Soundy what are you doing curled up on the floor?" Smokescreen questioned playfully, as he entered the room. /Pain.../ Soundwave texted, not even looking up to acknowledge the white and blue mech. "Pain, why are you hurt?" Smokescreen asked in a confused tone. *No duh, that's why I'm curled up in a ball!* Soundwave internally rolled his optics. "You're just tired" Smokescreen scoffed, thinking the youngling was sleepy and trying to act as if he wasn't. *I'm not tired you derpy idiot, I'm in pain!* Soundwave growled to himself. "Come on Wavers lets get you up!" Smokescreen cooed, going to pick the violet youngling up. Soundwave defensively charged his frame with electricity, so if anything touched him it would send a high voltage painful shock. And Smokescreen was the first to learn that. Touching the youngling he recieved a high voltage shock of pain. "Ow, freaking Primus!" Smokescreen yelped flailing his servo in pain. *Jackass...* Soundwave snicked.

"Soundwave!" Ratchet gasped rushing past Smokescreen, with Optimus and Bumblebee. "Yeah you guys help him, I'm going to find Bulkhead..." Smokescreen grumbled, leaving the room. "Soundwave can you lay norma... OW!" Ratchet yelped in pain after touching the youngling on the floor. /Apologies, defensive systems now offline/ Soundwave apologized turning his defense system off. "That was a defense system!?" Ratchet scoffed, gently helping Soundwave out of his curled ball. /Correct. I can charge my whole frame so what ever touches me gets attacked by a high voltage shock/ Soundwave replied. "Hmm... can you sit up?" Ratchet asked examining the youngling. Soundwave sat up his whole fram trembling in pain. /Kind of!/ Soundwave trembled. "Ok lay back down" Ratchet helped Soundwave lay back down. "I'll have to do a scan" Ratchet announced, beginning his scans. "He may have ruptured an energon line" Ratchet mentioned as he finshed his scans. _"I'm not that heavy!" _Bumblebee whined, folding his arms. "Compared to this skiny light wieght you are!" Ratchet snapped. /Thanks?/ Soundwave didn't know weather to take the medics words, as an insult, or compliment. /I think I'm alright/ Soundwave tried to mention. _"Tsk he was the one on the floor"_ Bumblebee pouted. "Ok Bumblebee go find Arcee" Optimus shooed Bumblebee out of the room. _"I'm not heavy!" _Bumblebee bleeped as he was pushed out. Optimus rolled his optics and closed the door.

"How is he?" Optimus sighed walking back over. "Nothing to serious just brusied energon lines, just going to be a little sore" Ratchet replied playfully rubbing Soundwave's helm. Soundwave gave a small giggle. "That's good" Optimus smiled at the medic and youngling.

Soundwave was enjoying his time with his Uncle and cousin. But completely felt out of place amongst the Autobots. He never got to use the computers, he didn't want to go against his fathers soldiers in battle. The other Autobots on the team didn't trust him. They made fun of him behind Optimus's back. The only ones who interacted with him, were Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Optimus. And nos that they were hunting for relics they didn't have the time for him. And Ratchet was too stuborn to let him help decode relics. Soundwave had no idea on how to stop the war. And now wanted nothing more then to be back with the Decepticons.

Many weeks past by, relics were found and some were lost. And the hunt for the omega keys begun. The hunt quickly ended as soon as it started, with the cons capturing Smokescreen who held the last key. But easily beind eluded by the Autobot, stealing all the keys back. Starscream secretly found a small supply of red energon. Trying to compete with the new arrival Dreadwing, who also wanted to murder him, to avenge his twin. Starscream then requested to bait a trap for the Autobots, Using a false attack. And hopefully gain Megatron's approval. Megatron granted the plan, unaware of the red energon being of use in the plan. Starscream put the plan into action. Going with the Eradicon soldiers to attack a millitary base. The Autobots as planed, came to the rescue via groundbridge. Starscream easily snuck past with the red energon infused in him, stealing the keys from the base. And finding Soundwave all alone in Bumblebee's room, kept away from the Autobots computers, Starscream was surprised the Autobots kept the youngling away from the comeputers, Soundwave would have easily gotten the coordinates for th relics. Starscream come to think of it Starscream hasn't even seen Soundwave out in battle, Starscream thought. Starscream was quick to blow off that thought, and quickly escaped the base with the keys. Earning praise from his master. Dreadwing got jealous or something, because we went off in a fit of rage and attempted to murder Starscream. That attempt quickly earned him his spark being blown out.

"Knockout would you stop moping around!" Starscream growled, impatiently. "Help me figure out these stupid keys!" Starscream hissed waving a key in Knockout's face. "Soundwave would have figured out how to use these already" Knockout sighed, looking at the key he held. "I highly doubt that! he'd probably be at Megatron's side fetching him energon" Starscream scoffed trying to pull apart the key he held. "He would curiously examine it with that adorable head tilt of his" Knockout ignored the seeker. "Adorable?" Starscream raised an optic ridge. "More like annoying" Starscream snorted. "I feel when he does that head tilt, he's having a moment of DUH!" Starscream mocked, tilting his helm and making his optics buldge in a funny way. "Geez maybe lord Megatron spared the wrong life, and should have left Dreadwing" Knockout scoffed swinging the key around. "How dare you say that, you!" Starscream hissed, scratching Knockout's finish with the key he held. Knockout gasped, and growled. Going to hit Starscream with his key the two keys connected. "Hmm, you think?" Starscream thought aloud, gestured his helm to the two other keys on the table next to them. "I want Soundwave back" Knockout frowned, speaking completely off topic. "Oh for primus sake, take this!" Starscream rolled his optics placing another key in Knockout's servo. Knockout sighed and connected the key to the others, and Starscream did the same. Creating a hologram of the Omega lock, on Cybertron.

After reporting to Megatron about the Omega lock, they set course for Cybertron. After Starscream left the bridge, Knockout took the moment to speak with the warlord. "My lordship, may I speak to you?" Knockout politely requested. Megatron sighed with a nod. "Yes Knockout, what is it?" Megatron sighed. "It's about Soundwave. Starscream was telling me he saw him, when he was retrieving the keys" Knockout began. "He did?" A smile appeared on the warlords face plates. "Yes my lord" Knockout nodded. "And how is he?" Megatron asked with great interest. "Starscream read that Soundwave seemed depressed, the Autobots were keeping him away from their commputers, and out of battle" Knockout replied. "Keeping him away from the computers I understand. They say they trust him but not enough to let him touch their imformtion" Megatron smirked. "Keeping him out of battles may be his choice, he probably dosen't want to seem like a traitor, plus Optimus is probably overprotective and dosen't want an even younger youngling out in battle" Megatrons scoffed. "Lord Megatron, I know I want him back here. But do you?" Knockout asked with all honesty. "Just hearing what you told me, makes me want him back even more" Megatron looked at the medic. "And that's why after we restore Cybertron. When we go to destroy the Autobots. We will retrive him" Megatron's evil grin grew.


	29. Sees and hears everything

*So the Cons stole the keys, and are now going to Cybertron for the Omega lock?* Soundwave questioned Optimus. "Yes youngling that is correct" Optimus replied, walking through the base with Soundwave in tow. *But how did they steal the keys from the base?* Soundwave continued to question. "They tricked us and somehow snuck into the base and stole all the keys. Judging by the damage to the vaults that held the keys, the mech who broke in used missles" Optimus said as they walked through the damaged hall of the base. *Starscream...* Soundwave thought. "Starscream is the only one who has missiles you're right, he must have retrived them for Megatron" Optimus growled, grabbing the forge from it's vault. *What are we going to do now?* Soundwave fast walked to keep up with the Prime. "I'm going to forge a space bridge, so we can get to Cybertron" Optimus said hopping down beside the bridge, by the bridge controls. Soundwave hopped down beside the prime. *Pah no need to do that I'll bridge you guys!* Soundwave stopped the Prime from wasting his time with the bridge. "Space bridge Soundwave" Optimus rested the hammer at his side. *I know. Space bridge, ground bridge you name it I'll bridge you there* Soundwave smiled behind his visor. "Alright then, I've got different use for this then" Optimus shrugged climbing back up to the main room. *Now what are you going to do?* Soundwave looked up at Optimus. "Repair something before we go into battle" Optimus replied, helping Soundwave back onto the floor. *Do I get to come with?* Soundwave excitedly asked. "I do not know Soundwave. We will be battling against Megatron, are you going to be able to handle that?" Optimus gazed down at the youngling. *Maybe I'll just stay here with Ratchet...* Soundwave sadly replied. "Are you sure Soundwave?" Optimus placed a servo on the younglings shoulder. *Yes sir* Soundwave gave slow nod in reply. "Ok" Optimus patted Soundwave before, leaving down the hallway.

_"Soundwave, you ready for the big battle!?" _Bumblebee bleeped, pumped and ready for battle. *I'm not going* Soundwave replied. _"What, why?" _Bumblebee asked in surprise. *Megatron is angry enough at me, battling against him would just make him resent me more...* Soundwave sadly sighed gazing to the ground. _"You really think Megatron hates you?"_ Bumblebee buzzed with concern. *If I do one traitorous act, he will disown me. Or even deactivate me.* Soundwave sighed. _"He's really mean Soundwave if anyone should be disowning someone it should be you disowning him"_ Bumblebee scoffed as Optimus walked past with a newly rebuilt Star saber. *I wouldn't disown someone simply because they're mean. Besides he's just a little strict* Soundwave shrugged. _"You have a really big spark, Wave, you know that?"_ Bumblebee smiled, before leaving to stand with the others.

The team waited patiently as Ratchet spoke with Optimus. "Optimus Soundwave is missing out on all the battles. If he were to return to Megatron, Soundwave would be even more loyal towards the Decepticons than ever before" Ratchet quietly spoke to the prime. "I know you are trying to nice and help out a family member. But I'm affraid what you did, taking him in like this, is just increasing his loyalty and relationship with his father, seeing that his life revolved around his father. Soundwave was born a Decepticon and always will be one. Even if you are family to him, he is Megatron's youngling. And has that same evil that his father has, flowing through his viens." Ratchet continued to express his opinion on the drone. "You're opinion is noted, old friend" Optimus sighed gazing at the lone youngling standing in the background. Optimus didn't have time to think of what he had done, he had to stop his brother from regenerating a world he would likely destroy once again.

Soundwave saw that the team was ready, and eagerly fired up the ground bridge. "Thank you Soundwave" Optimus thanked the drone for the bridge. "Autobots roll out!" Optimus called, transforming. Taking the team through the bridge leaving Soundwave with Ratchet. "Do you want to watch a monitor?" Ratchet awkwardly questioned, gesturing to a monitor off in the middle of the room. Soundwave behind his mask scowled. He was far from deaf, he heard every word the medic had exchanged with the prime. He unwillingly and aggressively approached the monitor and scanned it. Ratchet could tell by Soundwaves body language the drone was clearly upset with him. Ratchet feared that Soundwave had heard his every word to the Prime. Ratchet was wary towards Soundwave, unsure of what kind of might Soundwave had. Ratchet kept quiet to himself, checking up on the team every now and then. Then the monitors rang a odd tone, and Ratchet answered. It was the childeren. "Then why dosent Ratchet come pick us up!" The female child complained. "I have to keep the lines clear, go home!" Ratchet hung up. And that's when Soundwave hatched a plan. /Soundwave reporting/ Soundwave texted Starscream.

"Soundwave, what do you want! The Autobots just obtained the omega keys, lord Megatron is furious!" Starscream spat through commlink. /I have something you need to retrive. Something that the Autobots will have no choice but to surrender/ Soundwave replied to the seeker. Starscream took the imformation and put the plan into action. Capturing the three children. He came back just in time to answer Megatron's furious call. "Starscream send more troops the Autobots are on their way to the Omega lock!" Megatron hissed over the monitors. "Actually my lord, I spoke with Soundwave and he has given us something that the Autobots cannot pass up" Starscream sneered.

The Autobots were mortified to see the children held captive, in containers the only things keeping them alive at the moment. Shockwave, Knockout, and Starscream each held one of the childeren. One by one the keys were handed over in trade for the human children. Megatron smirked, as the keys met the lock. Recieving the coordinates to the Autobot base, from Soundwave. A bridge appeared above the lock, sending the cyber matter through the bridge to Earth. "See Optimus, I figured Earth could use an update, and be known as another cyberformed planet" Megatron sneered. Optimus grew furious unleashing the rage and protectiveness, he sliced his way with the star saber, to the Omega lock. Slicing Megatron's arm off. Destroying the Omega lock with one harsh finale swing. A massive explosion threw every Decepticon back. "Soundwave bridge!" Optimus ordered as he quickly cleared the team from the destruction. A bridge apeared within seconds and every Autobot ran through the bridge, back to base. Starscream was furious at the situation, Knockout tried to joke about it and earned himself a hard shove from Starscream. "Go tend to our master. He requires medical assistance!" Starscream snapped. Knockout didn't argue, he rushed to help the wounded warlord, who then started to cackle "They can run. But they can never again, run home!" Megatron sinisterly growled, with a fanged evil grin.


	30. Reunited with a new home

The team came back, depressed, beaten, and exhuasted. The children were being tended to by their guardians. And Optimus was informing Ratchet of what had happened. Ratchet instantly started his complaining, and Smokescreen instantly started to argue with the old medic. "Soundwave, we are waiting for you outside the base" Megatron's voice came over the younglings comm. Soundwave saw that everyone seemed to be distracted. And easily slipped away, quickly getting to the topside of the base. Where he saw a enormous Cyberformed building, and the Nemesis casually orbiting it.

Soundwave quickly caught site of Megatron patiently waiting for him just above the flight deck. Soundwave transformed quickly and took off towards the Nemesis, Only taking moments to get to the warship. Soundwave was flying full of excitement, happy to see his father again. Flying a little to excitedly Soundwave transformed and went to step lightly only a few feet away from his master. But misreading his speed, he ended up slipping onto his aft, sliding right up to Megatron's peds. Megatron rolled his optics and sighed at his clumsy youngling. But the warlord could not resist the younglings adorable behaviour, and promptly picked up his youngling, bringing him into a tight embrace. Soundwave squirmed at first, wriggling until the grip on him loosened. At that, Soundwave had no hesitations to return the hug, wrapping his arms around his fathers neck, he held on tightly. "I missed you sooo much!" Soundwave cried. "I missed you greatly youngling, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. You've proven today, that your youngling manners do not get in the way of your work. I won't be so crude when you behave like a youngling should. I'm not reserving our relationship for later, it starts now. For real this time I promise" Megatron holding his youngling out, he apologized and promised. "The entire time I was gone I didn't recharge, because I missed you to much!" Soundwave said as Megatron brought him in for another hug. "Soundwave you need recharge!" Megatron scolded. "It was hard there was too much on my mind, plus my roomate wasn't helping!" Soundwave scoffed. "Well you can rest after the main event" Megatron grinned, placing Soundwave down, as the armada of Decepticons came onto the flight deck.

"Soundy!" Knockout cried out rushing over to hug the youngling. Soundwave gasped as the medic hugged him tightly. "Knockout!" Soundwave hugged the medic back. "Big day today, for us Decpticons!" Knockout let go of youngling. Soundwave nodded in agreement, still unaware of what was just about to happen.

A small evil chuckle came from Megaton as he turned himself away from the Autobot base and too his armada of soldiers. Soundwave wanted to know what his father was laughing at, and turned to see the Autobot audience topside on their base. _"Soundwave what are you doing?" _Soundwave was clearly visible to his cousin. Soundwave just stared he hadn't the spark to reply. "Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost, due to the treachery of Optimus Prime. But from our fortress of new Kaon. We will instead sieze control over this world!" Megatron's speech brought Soundwave's attention back from the Autobots. "Decepticons! Transform and rise up!" Megatron ordered. And Starscream quickly lead the seeker armada to attack. "I'll let them play with the Autobot's for a bit, then I will obliterate them and their precious base, with the warship!" Megatron cackled, watching the beautiful battle from the warships deck. Soundwave threw his helm back in surprise, this was all happening right now. /Get yourself and the team out of there, we are going to blow your base to scrap!/ Soundwave sent a warning to his cousin. "Isn't this great Soundy, we are going to rule this planet!" Knockout smirked. Soundwave gave a small nod. "Hey Bubblewave" Shockwave gruff deep voice came from behind. "Are you going to call me Bubblewave for the rest of my life?" Soundwave rolled his optics from behind his mask. "That's highly illogical" Shockwave scoffed. "Starscream fall back, it's time!" Megatron hissed, as the ship hovered over the Autobot base. Soundwave could hear the humming and hissing of the warships cannons charging. Soundwave quickly ran to the edge of the ship to watch. "Soundwave!" both Shockwave and Knockout called as the youngling ran past to the edge. "Leave him, let him watch!" Megatron snapped, stopping the two from retrieving his youngling. Soundwave watched as the red laser, completely demolished the mountian, the base was. Soundwave felt a faint pain in his spark, of one of his bonds fading in pain. Soundwave could tell it wasnt his cousins. "Soundwave, Starscream and I are going to go scavenge what is left of the Autobot base. Knockout is going back to Cybertron to retive some of the relics the Autobots left behind. You stay here with Shockwave, and check out Darkmount" Megatron gestured to the huge structure behind them. Soundwave gave a silent nod and approached Shockwave for further instructions.

"What?" Shockwave looked at Soundwave as if he wanted something. "What now?" Soundwave asked, with a sigh. "We are victorious, what else are we supposed to do?" Shockwave scoffed. Soundwave just shook his helm and walked past the scientist, to the citadel. Soundwave explored the fortress and swore it was so big even if he scaned the mapping of the tower, he would still get lost. After an hour of exploring he did get lost. No Eradicon, or Insecticon soldiers in site. The hall was empty, cold and almost pitch black dark. Soundwave actually found it quite frightening. For some reason he didn't trust the hallway, perhaps it was because it was a very young younglings worst nightmare, cold, pitch black, creaking, hallway, anything could happen! Fear began to flood his systems, the violet youngling walked warily down the hallway, his systems over running with fear. *How did I get here!* Soundwave trembled with fear. Soundwave then heard a loud thud directly behind him. Soundwave whirled around, only to hit what was behind him, knocking him onto his aft. Soundwave then looked up, in fear. "What are you doing!?" A giant monster with a single red glowing optic snarled. "AAAAAH!" Soundwave screamed. "Don't offline me, it's dark I didn't see you!" Soundwave wrapped himself protectively in his tentacles. "Soundwave hey!" Soundwave now recognized the gruff voice. "Why didn't you just turn on the light you derp!" Shockwave turned on the light revieling the trembling Soundwave wrapped in tentacles. "Oh..." Soundwave lifted the end of one of his tentacles from his visor, were his optics were. "I feel dumb" Soundwave himself unraveled himslef. "You should have seen how adorably frightened you looked, it was hysterical" Shockwave teased, as Soundwave picked himself up. Soundwave was about to say something but was interrupted by a call. "Soundwave monitor all Earth based transmissions for any sign of the Autobot communication, with eachother, or their human counterparts" Megatron ordered in a lowly growled. Soundwave obliged, and Shockwave led him to the Nemesis control room, were he was reunited with all the computers he could again play with. Soundwave eagerly put himself to work on the monitors. Soundwave puased his work to the sudden sound of and tremble of railguns charging. Soundwave switched his surveilence to the outside of the citadel, and saw that the humans were attempting to attack. But were quickly disposed of by the cannons.

Days went past and Megatorn was busy chatting up the humans with lies, while Starscream made witty comments. Shockwave was bored out of his mind, but seemed to keep himself busy by searching for something in his logs. Soundwave sighed, after a few days, the surveilence was getting tiresome. Starscream was now hovering around him, but at least he was being quiet. Suddenly Soundwave picked up a text from one of the human boys, he pulled it up for Starscream to see, and the seeker instantly contacted their lord. "Soundwave I want a live feed!" Megatron ordered through the comm. Soundwave acknowledged and sent Laserbeak to do the task. It only took moments for Laserbeak to start brodcasting the humans demise. "Master we have a visual" Starscream announced, as Megatron approached from behind. After a few moments Megatron grew impatient. "How long does it take to exterminate, one lone Autobot and her human pet!" Megatron hissed. "Well in my experience..." Starscream started to boast. "Not a riddle, Starscream!" Megatron shut the seeker up. "Sorry" Starscream apologized with a nervous laugh. Soundwave almost laughed at that, but held it together and smirked from behind his mask. The Autobot got smart and ended the battle with a large explosion, engulfing the two soldiers and Laserbeak. *Ah Laserbeak!* Soundwave cried in surprise, While Megatron growled in frustration. Megatron was upset, but only for a few moments, as he noticed his youngling was greatly upset over his pet being blow up. "Starscream take Soundwave to retrieve Laserbeak!" Megatron sighed. Soundwave sadly turned to Starscream. "What!? He was lost in the explo..." Starscream started to complain. "Nu uh uh!" Megatron waved his servos, standing behind his depressed youngling, telling the seeker to say no more. Starscream watched Megatron sign for him to shut up, and gave an odd gaze. Soundwave followed the seekers optics and turned around. "Ahem, if we recover Laserbeak now he can possibly show us where the Autobot headed" Megatron cleared his vocals. "Of course master. Come Soundwave let us retrive your pet" Starscream sighed leading Soundwave to the battle scene.

After scavenging through the firey wreckage, Soundwave retrieved Lasebeak, of course Starscream didin't help one bit, standing uselessly off to the side. Soundwave quickly bridged them back to Darkmount and quickly started Laserbeak's repairs. "Well did any of the surveilence data survive?" Megatron questioned. *I just started repairs, give me a freaking minute!* Soundwave growled in annoyance over their bond. Megatron rolled his optics and shut up, and continued to watch the repairs. "Ashame, we could have at least figured out the direction of which Arcee and the human fled" Starscream sighed. "Clearly we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots" Megatron hissed. "Lord Megatron I'm ready to return, with the thing we've uncovered" Knockout sighed over the commlink. "Soundwave, set up a space bridge" Megatron ordered, pausing Laserbeak's repairs. Soundwave did as he was told, with no argument. Knockout and the Eradicon soldiers came back with a few relics, nothing much. "Lord Megatron!" Shockwave called as he entered the room. "Shockwave I do not have time to watch you mix energons together, I am in need of an Autobot hunter!" Megatron sighed resting a servo on his helm. "No, my liege I have just came to suggest instead of interrogating the Autobot Wheeljack, we use a cortical psychic patch" Shockwave explained. "I've been questioning him for days, certainly if he new something he would have spilled it by now. Megatron ignored Starscream. "Hmm, lets put that into play shall we Shockwave" Megatron growled with interest. /Ha ha ignored!/ Soundwave teased the seeker, as Megatron and Shockwave talked. "Shut up runt, your bird is dead!" Starscream growled. /No he's not!/ Soundwave smacked Starscream into Megatron. "Why you little!" Starscream hissed. Megatron turned around to see his youngling and his seeker ready to battle against eachother. "Starscream, Soundwave, enough!" Megatron scolded. "Primus it's like dealing with two younglings rather then just one!" Megatron threw his arms up. Knockout snickered in the background while Starscream and Soundwave apologized.


	31. understanding youngling

After three days of searching for any transmissions. Shockwave trying to find a solution to find the Autobots, finally gave Soundwave a break. Doors hissed open as Soundwave entered his room for the first time in weeks. The doors whispered shut, Energon and recharge deprived, He slowly trudged his way to his berth. Soundwave stopped before his berth, more tired then hungry at the moment, Soundwave flopped onto his berth berth unmoving, his peds hung over his berth as the only sound to be heard was the quiet hum of his vents cycling. Soundwave closed his optics, to exhausted to move to a more comfortable position, hoping to only get a few moments of peacful recharge. But knowing the warship, he knew that would never happen. At that the doors hissed open and Soundwave groaned, still not moving a single motor.

"Soundwave!" The all to familar voice of the warlord came. "Go away, please..." Soundwave tiredly sighed. "That's an odd way to rest" Megatron cocked his helm thoughtfully. "I really tired!" Soundwave whined, rolling over onto his back. he was also starving, but he wasnt going to mention that. "I! can tell" Megatron teased his younglings tired grammer. "I'm really tired..." Soundwave corrected himself. "I know you are. And I also know you're hungry" Megatron commented, sitting next to his youngling on the berth. "I just want to rest" Soundwave sighed. "Oh, ok, I geuss you don't want this energon I brought you then" Megatron sighed with a smirk. Soundwave opened his optics at that, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to have some energon at the moment, since no doubtedly Megatron wasnt there to let him recharge. "No that's ok I'll take it" Soundwave sat up. "We'll I don't know maybe I want it" Megatron teased pulling the cube away from the violet youngling. "Please can I have it?" Soundwave asked. "It dosen't sound like you really want it" Megatron scoffed playfully. "No I do!" Soundwave reached for the cube. "Oh is that right?" Megatron held Soundwave back with his free servo. "Yes!" Soundwave tried to fight against the arm holding him back. "Well it's mine now" Megatron pretended to take a sip. "Dad!" Soundwave whined reaching again. "Alright, alright. Just teasing" Megatron chuckled handing the cube to his youngling.

"So tell me how is Laserbeak?" Megatron asked, as Soundwave took off his mask. "All fixed and ready to fly" Soundwave replied. "Good to hear" Megatron smiled, as he watched Soundwave hungrily drink the energon. "You are really hungry arent you?" Megatron laughed, as Soundwave merely half way finished the cube. Soundwave nodded with a smile. "Well at least it's not all over you like last time" Megatron joked. "That was cause my circuits were scrambled, because you drooped me on my helm" Soundwave reminded. "Yes and I apologize for that" Megatron sighed. Soundwave smiled and rolled his optics, at his apologetic father. Soundwave then took an interest in the energon he held, and examined it. "What something wrong with your energon?" Megatron questioned, noticing the spy examining the cube. "What's high grade?" Soundwave asked looking up at Megatron. "Um why do you ask?" Megatron asked raising an optic ridge. "Cause Shockwave said that Starscream does calculations, like a drunk Eradicon on cheap high grade. And also what is drunk?" Soundwave explained, finishing with a question. "The Eradicons and sometimes Starscream and Knockout say it was a good work day, lets go settle down with some high grade" Soundwave gave examples. "Drunk is another word for stupid moron" Megatron scowled. "Oh, and high grade?" Soundwave tilted his helm. "High grade is an energon you can't have until you are older!" The warlord scoffed. "Why not?" Soundwave questioned. "Because high grade isn't made for little younglings like you!" Megatron cooed.

"Look I came in here to tell you how much of a great job your doing, not to talk about drunk scrap heaps, on cheap high grade" Megatron sighed face palming. "Oh, sorry" Soundwave apologized, placing his energon off to the side. "And to tell you, that I will do my best to be your father when I can be" Megatron smiled at the youngling. "I know you've been busy, it's ok" Soundwave smiled. "I know you are a very understanding youngling, and this is why I apologize if I am more your leader then father" Megatron Sighed patting Soundwave on the back. "I see no difference, except maybe a little more direct when it comes to being a leader" Soundwave shrugged. "Ok then, glad you see it that way" Megatron chuckled, getting up from the berth. "Um Megatron?" Soundwave called before the warlord left his quarters. "Yes youngling?" Megatron looked over his shoulder. "Can you train me to fight like a gladiator, like you?" Soundwave bubbly asked. Megatron was flattered by the question. "Of course I can, but I hope you understand it's going to be very painful and brutal?" Megatron questioned with sme concern. "I completely understand" Soundwave nodded, he was up to the challenge. In his spare time he sometimes, liked to watch old brodcasts of his Father in the pits of Kaon, gladiator battling, and mimic some of the moves. "Ok then, after you rest" Megatron proudly smiled, leaving the youngling to recharge.

Knockout was waiting outside the door leaning against the wall. "Yes Knockout, what is it?" Megatron rolled his optics at the site of the medic. "Nothing, just want to know how the little spy is doing" Knockout smirked. "Tired, let him rest" Megatron gave a short answer. "Oh I know he's tired, I saw him trudge his way to his room" Knockout replied. "What words of parenting wisdom do you have for me now?" Megatron sighed, getting more wise to the medics tactics. "Nothing you did everything right so far, I'll let you know when you go off the charts" Knockout chuckled, as the walked down the halls. "Perfect..." Megatron thought aloud. "Where is Starscream?" the gunmetal mech hissed. "Attempting to hunt the Autobots once again" Knockout gestured to the bridge, as the approached the doors. "If it's another tap dancing monkey, I might have to throw him in the smelting pit myself!" Megatron grumbled as they entered.

"Lord Megatron the idiot Wheeljack, has fallen straight into my trap, and has reunited with another Autobot!" Starscream happily announced to the warlord. "then rid of the fools!" Megatron roared. Starscream did as he was told, and sent his seekers to attack. Shockwave came just in time to be a witness of another failed plan from Starscream, as his seekers were blown to bits by a grenade. "Aaah, can nobody bring me their heads!" Megatron bellowed. "Lord Megatron I have something back on Cybertron in my laboratory, that I created, from fossilized remains, that would make the ultimate Autobot hunter" Shockwave spoke up. "Then by all means, open the space bridge!" Megatron faced the one opticed mech, with great interest.

The next thing Soundwave knew, he was standing before a rebuilt prehistoric Cybertronian life form. Soundwave didn't know what to think of the large beast, except he wouldn't want to get in the way of it's rage. Megatron was busy admiring the beast with Shockwave, leaving Soundwave to deal with Starscream and his many complaints. "This is insane, that beast is unruly, and unsuited for hunting Autobots" Starscream began to monologue. /Starscream, please just shut up/ Soundwave sighed internally. "Why, that beast is just as stupid as the bot who created him" Starscream ignored the younglings text. /That beast is going to kick your aft if you keep talking like that/ Soundwave warned the seeker. "Pah, that thing can't understand me!" Starscream scoffed. The Predacon shrieked and roared, wildly spreading it's wings, and viciously swinging its head around. Starscream shrieked in fright, thinking he was about to be attacked, as the predacon took, off in search of the Autobots. /Yeah cause you didn't think you were about to be attacked by the predacon/ Soundwave snickered. "Soundwave I'm going to feed you to it when it returns, just shut up!" Starscream growled. /Take your own advice, and shut up, all you do is complain because you're a whimp!/ Soundwave argued. "You little scrap heap!" Starscream snarled, and him and Soundwave began to spar. "Oh for the love of..." Megatron and Shockwave shook their helms separating the two. "Ok since you are already in a fighting mood, how about some training" Megatron sighed escorting Soundwave back to the warship.


	32. Gladiator worthy

The Shockwave and Knockout secretly followed, the warlord and his youngling the training room. And when they peeked in, they both couldn't believe what they were seeing. Not only did the fact that Megatron training Soundwave shock the two, but the fact that Soundwave was putting up a good fight. Nearly throwing Megatron onto his aft quite a few times. "Where the frag are you getting all this!?" Megatron tried to land a few good hits on Soundwave. Soundwave swiftly blocked the first two blows, then jumped out of the way of the on coming fist, allowing the warlord to lose his balance, Soundwave slide behind and kicked Megatron down. "I don't know" Soundwave shrugged, allowing Megatron to get back up. Megatron jumped to his peds and whirled around, punching Soundwave hard in the side. Knockout gasped, hoping Soundwave wasnt hurt, from the sudden blow. The blow only stung for a moment. Soundwave quickly reacted, releasing his tentacles, he attached them to both of Megatron's spiked shoulders, and threw the warlord down! "You've certainly grown stronger, what were the Autobots feeding you!?" The warlord smirked from the floor. Soundwave knew exactly what his fathers next move was going to be, he charged his entire frame with electricity. His father did as he predicted and violently grabbed onto his tentacles, that held him down. Megatron yelped and released his grasp, after recieving an electrical surge. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Bumblebee and I liked to spar against eachother, sometimes the wreckers would join. And I've been exploring my tactical systems" Soundwave replied, releasing his tentacles from the warlord. "Well then stop doing that then. You're beating up your old dad!" Megatron playfully scoffed. "You're going easy on me!" Soundwave snorted. "You wish for me not to?" Megatron, raised an optic ridge.

"Please say no..." Knockout muttered. "The youngling has challenged, let him learn his lesson, it's only logical. Plus the kids holding his own quite well" Shockwave spat. "I don't care how logical scrap is, he's a youngling!" Knockout hissed, waving a digit in the purple mechs optic. "Whoa calm down, mother Knockout, you're a doctor you can just repair him" Shockwave snorted. Knockout scowled and growled at the scientist, folding his arms and going back to observing the now brutal battling. Knockout cringed at the brutal blows taking the youngling down.

Soundwave shook off the pain, and went to strike, Megatron was now using his sword, and Soundwave had to aviod that deadly blade. The only weapons Soundwave wielded was his tentacles and Laserbeak. Soundwave remembered the addvice he gave his cousin about a good distraction, and used it, deploying Laserbeak and his tentacles. Megatron was caught off guard, the ex gladiator didn't know what to focus on. Laserbeak was shooting at him, and two tentacles were on the attack. Megatron lifted his sword arm to shield himself from the tentacles. Stupid idea. Soundwave wrapped the one tentacle around the arm tightly, charging the tentacle full of dangerous electricity, he shocked the arm until the sword retracted back into the arm. Megatron growled in frustration whipping his arm, he threw Soundwave forward into a kick. Soundwave was thrown back, by the force of the kick. He wrapped his free tentacle around the gunmetal mechs ankles, twisted and pulled, throwing the mech on the ground. Soundwave waited for Megatron to get up, but forgot that Laserbeak was still shooting at the now downed warlord. The violet youngling quickly ceased his bird, reattaching it back to his chest.

Megatron layed still for a few moments. Soundwave was begining to get worried. Then all of a sudden Megatron jumped up and charged at him. Megatron grabbed Soundwave and ran him into the wall, Soundwave gasped at the sudden impact of the wall. He squirmed in the warlords huge paws, the only thing Soundwave could manage to use was, his tentacles. His systems feeling overly threatened, his tentacles sent out thrashing with high voltage electricity. Attaching themselves to the warlords chest they electrocuted the warlord severely. Megatron cried out in pain, releasing his youngling and dropping to his knees. Soundwave's optics went wide from behind his mask, knowing he really hurt Megatron that time. Knockout and Shockwave ran over to aid their lord, as Soundwave quickly drew back in fear, knowing his father was going to kill him for that.

"Lord Megatron, are you alright?" Knockout asked, kneeling beside the fallen warlord. Megatron only laughed, letting his systems reboot, he got back up to his peds. "Soundwave, my dear youngling, you will be just like me, the next Kaon gladiator champion!" Megatron proudly huffed. "The Mortal Gladiator!" Shockwave titled the youngling. Soundwave smiled from behind his mask, from his fathers comment. "You really think I'm gladiator worthy?" Soundwave excitedly glowed. "You were beating my old gladiator aft weren't you?" Megatron joked, placing a servo on his younglings back. "You're not old" Soundwave cooed. "Thank y..." Megatron was interupted, by Knockout's muttering. "You're not young..." Knockout scoffed. "What was that!?" Megatron snarled. "Nothing my liege, I was simply commenting on how a your youngling is so thoughtful and polite!" Knockout tried to cover up. Megatron scowled and escorted Soundwave out into the hallway. "Hey doctor moron, perhaps instead of ilogically polishing your paint, you should polish your logical cluster" Shockwave teased, as they too followed the warlord. "Tell me Shockwave. can you go a day or sentence, with out saying logical and ilogical?" Knockout sighed. "That is..." "What, highly ilogical?" Knockout teased. Shockwave growled and held his claws back deciding not to ignite a fire. "Lord Megatron!" Starscream called in a smug voice, as all four entered the bridge. "Shockwave's miserable beast has returned defeated and beaten" Starscream smirked. "Starscream. I find that highly unlikely" Megatron rolled his optics. "Soundwave, if you would please" Starscream sighed with a smile. Soundwave instantly pulled up the surveillance of the Darkmounts view deck, revieling the beaten beast. "What! How the hell can that thing get beaten by Autobots!" Megatron roared. "Soundwave keep up on surveillance for any signs of Autobots" Megatron growled, storming out of the room with Starscream and Shockwave. "Well then seems, like nothing can hunt the unstoppable Autobots" Knockout scoffed. "The humans will take no time in using their communications, we just have to wait a bit" Soundwave shrugged, approaching one of the main monitors. "We just have to wait" Soundwave sighed, turning on the monitor and begining his research. "Well you have fun with that" Knockout scoffed. "My finish needs to be buffed" Knockout turned to leave. Soundwave rolled his optics from behind his mask. "Of course it does" Soundwave continued his work. "Oh by the way, you kick aft in battle, I think we should throw you into battle more often" Knockout complimented. "Thanks, but Megatron will never allow it" Soundwave sadly replied, turning to face the red mech. "Oh after what you just put him through, I think he would be wise to put you out there. I'm sure he's already changed his mind" Knockout smiled. "Yeah that's why I'm doing this" Soundwave scoffed, turning back to his monitor. "Well find the Autobots, and there, might be something for you to battle" Knockout reminded Soundwave why he was doing such a task. "Right... Hey do think the predacon will light Starscream on fire?" Soundwave excitedly asked. "Oh give it time Soundy, before you know it Starscream will be coming in here completely torched" Knockout smirked, as he headed out the doors, leaving the youngling to his work.


End file.
